Birth Rite
by Neisha
Summary: Kagome is born with abilities that must be guarded. Inuyasha finds and protects her, but as she becomes a woman, can he protect her from himself? 7/16/11-TO BE CONTINUED. I plan to edit/revise this fic, and will be adding more to the story soon.
1. Found

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters..

This fic will have some occ...and will be set in modern times. I hope you all enjoy it, and please let me know if you are interested in more as I do not want to continue something that doesn't interest you..

This will contain references to birthmarks. I do not write this lightly as I have one myself, and have struggled with the emotional issues that come with it. I do ask that you bear with me as I set the story line. It will differ from the original; the Shikon Jewel; the swords Ect.. will not be in this story ,but I dearly want to write this. I sincerely hope that you all will like what I have in mind. Please let me know as again, I won't continue with this if it doesn't hold your interest..

Birth Rite...

In ancient times some considered a child born with a ' birthmark ' special; having been ' touched by God or divinity'. Others deemed such a child as ' cursed by the hand of Evil.' Some believe that something traumatic happened to the Mother during her pregnancy, leaving a permanent impression upon her unborn child.

It is upon these theories that I base my story because there are things in life that are simply not meant to be understood; the possibilities are endless.

Chapter one...

" Not tonight.." the silver-haired demon growled. " Damn it, Inuyasha, where are you?"

Night had fallen, its arms of blackness intensifying the rays of the full moon. It was on these nights that his kind – or most of them- would remain sheltered within, away from the moonlight. Yet it would beckon; it always did. Away from it, away from its ability to force the change, they held a better chance of withstanding its call. But tonight he had no choice.

Urgent need slammed through him bringing with it the intense desire to shift, to run free as the beast nature had created. He shouldn't be out tonight; it was dangerous. But he'd felt Inuyasha leave, and the desire to protect their secret was all consuming.

Centuries of time had changed them. Where once they had reigned as feared demons; giant dogs of the sky; evolution had indeed touched upon them. It gradually compressed their massive size until their forms were smaller, easier to blend in with the rising cities and the growing population of humans. But even with their new, smaller frames there had been those throughout history who had happened upon them when their beasts were no longer contained within their human shells. Their tales have been told throughout history giving birth to horror stories born from years of re-telling, stories meant to frighten young children to stay in bed at night, campfire tales that haunted ones perspective of what was real, and what was myth. The once prominent title of Dog Demon had long since been replaced by the title of Werewolf. Man by day-beast by night.

It had been these fables that had driven his kind to remain hidden; to keep their secret at all costs.

It was this reason alone that had this Sesshomaru angered beyond his normally emotionless facade. What was that mutt thinking ...he knew better!

Xxxxx

Inuyasha stumbled through the forest surrounding his home. The scent of fresh blood had awakened his instincts, pulling him from the safety of his room. He kept to the shadows to avoid the light of the moon. He eluded the beast within him, ignored its demand to be released. How could he have forgotten what night it was? Sesshomaru was most likely in a full-blown rant by now, and he'd be lucky to escape a serious ass-chewing.

This forest belonged to his family. It had been passed down from Father to Son for generations. What hadn't been inherited had been purchased, thus offering his family the seclusion they needed. It granted them miles and miles of unpopulated privacy where they could shift and hunt when the desire became to much to bear, without the worry of nosy neighbors or city folk discovering their true nature.

But that was what was odd in the scent that had lured him from his seclusion. They were miles from the general population. Why was he smelling a human female's blood? Something was wrong, and he was determined to find out what.

He moved unheard- unnoticed through the trees. Her scent was closer now.

He staggered backward at the sudden smell of death that swirled within the night breeze, the sweet tinge of her blood laced within it.

He moved faster. His feet followed their own path. He knew this land, could navigate it with his eyes closed if he had to; but nothing prepared him for the sight that met his eyes as he rounded yet another patch of trees.

Two beings stood within the moonlight. He would have thought them to be embracing had the scent of death and blood not surrounded them. A woman with large, dark eyes and a mane of raven tresses lay nearly motionless within the embrace of a man - or what had once been a man. His head was buried into the curve of her neck, his fangs buried deep within her flesh. The movement of her hand pulled his focus from the man to the bulge of her stomach. She was with child!

He growled. How could such a beast take the life of a woman who was so obviously about to give life to her un-born child?

Another growl soon matched his own . Chancing a swift glance to his right he found Sesshomaru, his body already beginning to shift. His eyes returned to the hideous thing still clutching the woman.

The creature raised his head; crimson eyes finding the golden tones of his own. Chestnut hair swirled around his shoulders to frame his face. Pale skin stretched tight over drawn features.

Dropping the woman in his arms, he stepped forward. Her blood dripped from elongated fangs; his mouth curled in a sneer.

" You can have her. There isn't much left anyway. "

" What have you done?" Inuyasha growled. Stepping forward, he moved toward the woman lying upon the forest floor, a pool of blood surrounding her abdomen.

" Ah. Don't worry. I took the liberty of ending the child's life as well. No one will bear witness to my crimes this night. " the man murmured before turning away and moving into the the shelter of outlying trees.

" What kind of beast are you? She was carrying a child!" Inuyasha hissed.

" Beast you say? I am no beast. I am a creature of the night, just as you are; a vampire I believe is what these pathetic mortals have dubbed me. I sought sustenance...and she provided it. " he said before cascading further into the trees and disappearing.

Inuyasha moved forward ignoring the pulse of energy that surged through him as the moonlight caressed his flesh. The beast within him howled, its desire to be freed merging with the power above him.

His fangs lengthened, claws descended, and yet he gently brushed the hair from the woman's face.

" Don't ..let Kagome die..please...don't let my baby girl...die.." Her voice washed over him in a whisper before it faded alongside her heartbeat.

His eyes closed for a moment before opening to examine the wound to her stomach. Several long, deep gashes left her body open and bleeding and before he fully realized what he was doing , he reached to take hold of the life that still lay within her.

Cradling the infant in his arms he stood. She was covered in blood, her tiny mouth opening to emit a harsh cry. Long jagged claw marks lined her upper right shoulder, her blood mixing with that of her Mother's.

But it wasn't that which disturbed him the most. It was the knowledge that his beast had receded the moment he touched the child.

Leaning forward, he cleaned the blood from her face before sealing the cuts in her shoulder with his tongue. He was surprised when his actions seemed to sooth the infant until she lay sleeping soundly within his tender embrace.

A stirring of the forest pulled his attention from the babe in his arms to the form of his brother. Red eyes had replaced his normally golden gaze, and Inuyasha wondered if this child would calm Sesshomaru's beast as it had his own.

Moving forward, Inuyasha carefully laid the sleeping baby against his brother's chest and watched in silence as he too shifted back to his human form though the moonlight still danced over them both.

" What is this?" Sesshomaru murmured.

" I believe it is a human child, you idiot." Inuyasha growled before reaching to again hold the baby to his chest.

" I know that, mutt. I mean, what is this...?"

Inuyasha glanced down at the baby, his brother's fingers sliding gently over the soft skin of her face. What should have been a pale cheek was instead splashed in a soft pink that covered her right temple and cheek bone.

" We need to get back." Sesshomaru growled.

There was something special about this child. How could such a small being sooth their inner beasts? Did it have something to do with the mark upon her cheek?

" What about her Mother?" Inuyasha asked.

" Leave her. We'll have the priest come back to give her a proper burial. "

" Are we going to notify the police?"

" And tell them what Inuyasha? That some creature with fangs killed her. We'd become the suspects, and we can't risk the attention. We'll have Koga check into it. He'll know what to do."

" What about the baby? I ain't no babysitter ya know."

Sesshomaru growled softly. He was in no mood for all the questions. The image of a small girl came to him then; big dark eyes and dark brown hair.

Didn't Miroku find a young girl a few months back?

" Yeah. Still has her living with him and his Uncle. Said something about her parents being found slaughtered a few miles North of our property. Koga said the family had been out camping when they were attacked. When he asked the girl what happened, she said a monster took them all away. She was the only survivor- no family outside of the parents and a younger brother who was never found. So he decided to keep her. Why?"

" How old is the girl?"

" I think he said that she was four. Why? What's with all the questions? You never cared before."

" Take the baby to him. If there's already a human child in his home, one more will make little difference. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pounding on the door brought Miroku's attention away from the little girl he was tucking in for the night. The window shades had been drawn to block out the moon's light; a habit borne of years of precaution. He was like them; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; born of demon Dog's who had long since passed on. His Uncle though, was not. His parents had been human; converted during an attack brought on by savage hunger, their lives torn apart by a Werewolf who had lost control of both the beast that lay within him, and his mind.

Inuyasha had taken him in when his parents were taken; killed during the witch hunts of centuries past. Perhaps this was the reason he had taken the girl in. She was a lost soul, as he had been. She had no one; no family, too young to have friends. Four years old. She'd lost everything before her life truly had the chance to even start.

The pounding on the door became more insistent, jerking him from the thoughts consuming his mind.

" I'm coming...jeez, give a man a second to breath why don't ya. " he grumbled before reaching to unlock the door.

" Took you long enough." Inuyasha growled as he pushed his way through the doorway followed by Sesshomaru.

" Are you two insane? What are you doing out tonight?" he muttered while sticking his head out the door before moving back inside and locking it once again.

" Where's your Uncle?" Inuyasha muttered before taking a seat.

" In bed, where else would he be at this hour?"

" Wake him. We have need of his services this night." Sesshomaru replied as he, too, took a seat.

" Services? At this time of night? What happened?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha reached to un-wrap the sleeping infant. " We found a woman in the forest. Her attacker drained her blood and left her and the child to die."

" A vampire? You saw him?" Miroku asked, his eyes falling to the infant. She was tiny; most likely premature, with dark hair and porcelain skin. But it was the mark upon her cheek that held his focus.

" Yeah. He announced what he was- like he was proud of it or somethin" came Inuyasha's angry reply.

" You have another child here, am I correct?" Sesshomaru said softly.

" Yes. Her name is Sango. I found her wondering alone through the forest about two months ago. I'm sure Inuyasha has told you all of this already . "

" You will keep this child as well. She is special."

" Special? How so?"

Standing with the child still in his arms; Inuyasha made his way to the window. Pulling the curtain aside he stood bathed in the moonlight, though no change occurred.

Miroku stood bewildered. " How is this possible? I have never heard of any being capable of controlling our shift. Especially not one no more than an hour old."

" I have." came a voice from the shadows.

" Uncle Mushin?"

" Many centuries ago it was rumored that a child had been born bearing a mark similar to that upon this child's face. The villagers were divided, however, as to what had caused such a mark. Many of them were frightened. Some said that the child must have been touched by the Gods to bear such a mark, while others feared a curse; a mark of Evil. It is said that the child was able to sooth the great beasts who ravaged the countryside. But eventually she was killed; by who it is not known. Most likely by those who feared her power."

" This child " the old man said while nodding to the sleeping infant in Inyasha's arms " must be kept hidden. There are those who would use her abilities for their own benefit, and others who might well kill her because of them. "

" She stays with us. " Sesshomaru replied. " But there remains the matter of a proper burial for her Mother."

" I will go. Miroku, you stay here. I will not have our secrets revealed by you wondering about this night. " Mushin announced.

" As you wish. And as for the child. What is her name?" Miroku asked, his gaze once again falling upon the infant.

" Her Mother called her Kagome before she died. I see no reason to change her choice in name. " Inuyasha answered.

" Well, shall we take her and introduce her to her new sister? Sango will be ecstatic to have a little one to call family." Miroku said before turning toward the room where said child was currently sleeping.

" Do as you wish. But the child will need fed. We will raise her as part of our pack. We will also keep her mark hidden from prying eyes. " Sesshomaru announced before making himself comfortable. It would be a long night. There was no sense in returning to the mansion now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fifteen years later...**

" But I wanna ride, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he took the motorcycle from her hands and proceeded walking back toward the garage. " Girls can't ride, Kagome, and you're no exception." he'd replied before parking the motorcycle and closing the garage doors as if that would alleviate any further temptation.

Kagome stormed away, her hands clenched into fists as she stomped her way directly into Sesshomaru's room and proceeded with informing the demon just how arrogant, egotistical and just plain aggravating his half brother was, and just how very deeply she'd love to prove him wrong about whether or not ' girls ' could ride motorcycles.

" Indeed." Sesshomaru replied as he ushered the girl out of his bedroom and back toward the study. " " What is it that you wish for this Sesshomaru to do?" he replied once they were securely closed in behind the sturdy oak door.

" Well, Inuyasha refuses to teach me 'cause I'm a girl...so is there somewhere I can go that would teach me?" she asked as she sat before him, head bowed, and awaited his gruff reply of just how right Inuyasha was about the prospects of a female riding motorcycles. But that was far from what had happened...

Sesshomaru placed Kagome into a private school where he'd also purchased the services of a well known cyclist. She would return home once a month during the week of the full moon, and would return to her studies thereafter..

Mushin and Sango accompanied her.

_**Five years later...**_

Sesshomaru stood at the window of his study while Inuyasha sat reading the paper from his perch upon the edge of his desk. He'd stormed his office ranting and raving about some unknown motorcyclist that had been weaving his way into the ranks of his current obsession.

Inuyasha had made himself a career out of motorcycle racing, something that he'd been doing for the last ten years or better. But since this unknown rider had made himself known a year ago, his half brother had been watching his career with interest on a daily basis..

But unknown to said half brother was just how much it thrilled him to watch as each newspaper article was read. Inuyasha became that much more aggravated and uncomfortable not knowing whether this new individual would possibly impact his current standings within the racing circuit. But that had been the point all those years ago when a certain young woman had begged for his help in teaching Inuyasha that women were just as capable of riding motorcycles at insane speeds as boys were. A certain girl named Kagome.

She and Inuyasha had been at each others throats since then as she wouldn't put up with his brother's mouth, which was most certainly the biggest reason behind his instant support of the girl.

" What is it that you are ranting on about this time, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued gazing out the window, his face carefully hidden in the shadows.

" It says here that this mystery rider is scheduled to begin riding on our circuit sometime this month. How is it that no one knows who this individual is?" Inuyasha growled as he dropped the paper into the trash as if it had burned him. Disgusted he turned to watch his brother make his way to his desk to sit before it in the manner that he'd done now for so many years.

Jakken walked in then.

" Kagome just called Sesshomaru. She says her plane is scheduled to land within the hour. Have you anyone prepared to retrieve her from the airport?"

"Inuyasha, you and Miroku are to see to the girls' needs. " Sesshomaru replied easily as he studied the reaction upon his little brother's face.

"Why can't Jakken attend to her?" Inuyasha grouched as he stood to make his way from the room knowing full well that it was pointless to argue with Sesshomaru on this. Somewhere during the last few years he and Kagome had gotten close. Not in the sense of romantically close, but more like brotherly, sisterly close. When it had happened though still remained a mystery as Kagome had been gone for the better part of five years now.

But with a smile on his face he found his way into the garage to locate his favorite cycle. After all, Sesshomaru never specified just what he wanted her picked up in, and if there stood some kind of chance to scare the girl within an inch of her sanity by driving at insane speeds down the highway then he was, by all means, there.

With a sigh he grabbed his phone and once Miroku's number was entered he proceeded to instruct him on the mornings activities before firing up the machine and speeding out of the driveway.

" He won't know what hit him, will he?" Jakken asked.

" No, I don't believe he will." Sesshomaru replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stepped from the plane, her eyes shutting out the sudden burst of light that invaded them before taking their time to re-adjust. While she had expected Inuyasha to pick her up from the plane, she had not expected to be picked up by the man on his motorcycle. Not that it bothered her at all, but knowing him as she did, he fully intended on trying his damnedest to scare the life out of her. And that was what she found herself looking forward to at this moment. High rates of speed upon a machine that was destined to break more than a few speed limits and had most likely done just that on more than one occasion. She waited patiently as her luggage was placed within the limo and found herself face to face with a very pissed off Sango.

" I am NOT riding THAT thing with HIM!" she swore as Miroku rounded the corner riding a very expensive, very nicely painted , deep purple cycle that sparkled beneath the early morning sun.

" You can and you will. You ride with me all the time Sango, what's the big deal?" Kagome questioned as once again her eyes found Inuyasha's. He sat there arrogantly like he was the only male upon the runway worth looking at...and by god he was. Silver hair lay long and loose around his shoulders to lay upon a deep red silk shirt that seemed to hang on to each curve in desperation only to be tucked into a very snug pair of black pants that all but shouted at every woman within the vicinity to check him out.

His cycle glistened a deep red with silver flames lining the outer edge of the gas tank. Chrome piping lined the sides of the bike that she just knew would rumble to life with sheer power, and the thought of that sent a shudder racing down the length of her back. There wasn't anything that could compare to the sheer pleasure she got from racing, except the look that would be upon Inuyasha's face when she took his coveted number one place. That's what she'd trained so hard for, that was what she and Sesshomaru had agreed upon all those years ago and she sure as hell wasn't going to disappoint her favorite brother.

" YOU ride with him then. We'll see if you appreciate his wondering hands." Sango hissed as they made their way across the parking lot.

" Naw, Sesshomaru would remove his hands if he knew the lecherous things he does with 'em. Besides, unless you're wanting to exceed the speed limit, I think you're safer with letch over there. I can guarantee that Inuyasha has some kind of scheme to scare the death out of me, but if you wanna trade, far be it from me to stop you." Kagome replied as she continued her track across the blacktop, her heart beat increasing with each step she took.

Inuyasha watched stunned as Kagome made her way to him. Gone was the little girl who had left five years ago and in her place was a raven haired goddess who nearly stopped his heart at the sight of her. Her jeans sat ultra low upon her hips leaving only a few precious inches of material to cover her more feminine features. Her blood red top dipped dangerously low to reveal just a hint of the full breasts hidden beneath the silky material, and there within her belly button glistened a string of rubies that beckoned his eyes to follow their beauty. Her hair had grown longer to lay at her waist, its sultry waves cascading around the tanned skin of her body. She wore spiked heals that added at least six inches to her height. And dear god she was the most ravishing thing he'd seen anywhere in his travels.

Sango made her way over to Miroku and without a word she slipped in behind him. " I missed you." she whispered and was rewarded with a smile that melted her heart and without a word they were off.

" How long you think they're gonna hide their little love affair from everyone?" Inuyasha murmured as he cleared his throat and re-situated himself upon the motorcycle.

" Ahh, let 'em have their privacy, Inu. They haven't really seen each other in at least a couple of months. I wouldn't count on seeing either of them for at least a few days. At least not by what they've been promising to do to each other over the phone. Who knew phone sex could be..." she trailed off as she took in Inuyasha's stunned expression. " I'm far from a little girl, Inuyasha. I have heard of sex before."

" Just don't let the almighty Sesshomaru hear you say that. I'm afraid he might remove certain body parts from anyone interested in the partaking of sex with you." Inuyasha smirked as he started the bike and moved forward to allow her room on the back.

" Well, contrary to what you believe Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I think, understands that I am twenty one. I'm far from a child by any means. " she stated matter -of -factly before swinging a leg around him to sit straddling his waist in a none to childish manner that had Inuyasha reminding himself forcefully that this was Kagome..." Twenty" he reminded her. " You're only twenty. "

"Just till Saturday. And at twenty one, I fully intend on finding a club to celebrate at."she stated as she got comfortable behind him.

" Whatcha waitin for, Inu. Lets go. " she murmured quietly.

Inuyasha eased into the throttle, his speed steadily increasing until they were running past one hundred miles per hour. He'd expected her to be in a near panic by now. Expected her to be clutching him like he was her only life line and yet she didn't even touch him, her hands not holding on to anything as he sped down the highway.

He could her her breathless laugh, could feel her body riding the machine beneath her like it was an extension of her very soul. But he wasn't prepared for that one little word. Never in his life had he been so turned on by the utterance of one word that spilled so passionately...so seductively from the raven haired goddess who even now straddled his waist...

" Faster..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? I hope you like it. This was originally gonna be two chapters, but I wanted you all to see that while they are essentially creatures of myth and night, they still live their lives as normal beings. Gotta fit in ya know...

I will wait to post again on this as I really would like to see if you all like it and want more. If there is a lot of interest then I will begin on the next chapter...so it depends on you all...okay?

Till then...Neisha


	2. Coming Home

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...Thank you all for your wonderful responses to the last chapter. I hope this chapter does as well. I promise that things will get more interesting as the story progresses, so please be patient as I set the locations and such. I promise, if you all still want more, that the next chapter will be better. But PLEASE let me know what you think so far...I'd really appreciate it as I haven't written a fic in a modern setting before and I desperately need to know if I am doing alright with it...

Birth Rite ch2 Coming Home.

Sesshomaru stood behind his desk, the phone held in his hand as he instructed the limo driver to unload Kagome and Sango's bags in front of the empty cottage next to the one Inuyasha and Miroku occupied.

Behind the cottages lay a sparkling lake that stretched for miles. Their Father had purchased this land years ago for the sole purpose of the privacy it guaranteed. Surrounded on three sides by lush forests and on the other by the afore mentioned lake- they were secluded here from prying eyes. They were miles from the nearest town, yet near enough to the airport should the need to travel arise.

Returning the phone to its cradle, he moved to the window; the roar of a motorcycle coming up the drive pulling his attention before he turned and silently made his way to greet his brother and the girl they'd found so many years ago.

Inuyasha pulled the bike to a stop before moving to set the kickstand and waiting for Kagome to move away from him. He watched as she slid from the seat of the bike, her warmth leaving his back bare to the suddenly cool breeze that shifted around him.

She moved to greet his brother who was standing silently upon the porch, her backside in full view. His eyes danced over her briefly; the sway of her hips hypnotizing as she walked away. Snapping back to reality, he reminded himself...again...that this was Kagome. He shouldn't be eying her up like she were some delicious dessert upon his menu.

Silencing a desperate moan, he ,too, slid from the motorcycle and made his way to stand beside her; careful to avoid the tantalizing curve of her wonderfully shaped...

Damn it...what was wrong with him?

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled before bowing slightly. She resisted the urge to hug him knowing that a public display of affection would most likely be unwelcome. But later she'd be sure to give him a BIG hug-whether he liked it or not. He was her adopted brother and he just as well get used to it.

" Sesshomaru. You look well." she murmured before winking at him.

" As do you. Your belongings have been delivered to the west cottage. You and Sango will be living there. She traveled with you I assume." Sesshomaru answered.

" Yep, she rode with Miroku. They'll be here..."

" They're on their way up the driveway now. " Inuyasha grumbled before taking his place at her side.

Kagome turned to look at him then before noticing the boat and wave runners sitting just to the left of her cottage.

Sesshomaru, do you mind if I take the wave runners out on the lake? she asked, hope evident in her voice.

" Do as you wish."

" Thank you." she replied over the rumble of Miroku's motorcycle as he pulled into the drive.

" It's about damn time you guys got here." Inuyasha said.

" Well, some of us like to obey the speed limits, Inuyasha." Miroku replied while leaning forward to allow Sango off the bike before swinging a leg over and walking over to stand before them.

" Sango, Sesshomaru says we can take the wave runners out-you up for it? " Kagome asked excitedly.

" Yeah, but can I drive the boat? "

" That's even better. I'll bet it leaves an awesome wave...you ready?"

And with that they were gone leaving Inuyasha and Miroku staring after them. Sesshomaru shook his head while making his way back into the house.

" Dude, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Miroku whispered.

" And what would that be...and do I dare ask?" Inuyasha mumbled turning his head to look at Miroku.

" Are you dense? They have to wear swim suits; you don't wanna miss that do ya?" Miroku nearly stuttered.

Inuyasha growled. But it was hot out, what could it hurt? And if he couldn't scare the wits out of Kagome on a motorcycle; perhaps dumping her off of a wave runner would.

" Lets go." he mumbled before turning and making his way to their cottage- a satisfied " Yes" echoing behind him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Both girls rushed into the cottage Sesshomaru had deemed their new home; their hands grasping the suitcases containing their clothing. Jakken and Mushin helped with what remained. " You sure you girls want to go out so soon after your arrival?" Mushin questioned before dropping a handful of their bags in the living area.

" Yep. We have all day tomorrow to unpack, and then it's off to the mall for new outfits for Kagome's birthday. Say, do you know of any good clubs around here?" Sango murmured while surveying their new home.

It was beautiful really. Hardwood floors waxed to a gleaming shine lay throughout the home. The kitchen had been built of oak- the counters made of marble; a deep black that set off the metallic shine of the kitchen appliances.

The living area was off to the left. A half moon couch sat in its center and before it sat a 52 inch big screen TV; the surround sound speakers placed strategically within the room. Crimson curtains lay over the windows.

"This is my room." Kagome called out . Sango followed her voice to the room in question. Deep green carpet lay upon the floor; silk black curtains upon the windows. On the right, mounted within the wall, was a fireplace lined in rock; its orange-yellow flames licking contentedly at the log pieces that lay within its center. On the left was the master bathroom with oak French doors open to reveal shiny white counter tops and a deep garden tub. A separate shower stall sat on the opposite wall.

Her eyes returned to the fireplace before taking note of the glass doors leading outside. Making her way to them she looked out over the lake; the view breathtaking. Walking out onto the deck, she realized that it was shared by the room next door. She noted another set of doors that would no doubt lead to a room similar hers; only this one located in the cottage shared by Inuyasha and Miroku.

" The cottages are connected. The fireplace is shared between the two rooms, as is the deck. I believe the room belongs to Inuyasha. There are switches here..." he said while motioning to the small controls upon the wall.." and there is also a remote upon the nightstand. They turn the flame in the fireplace off and on, and if you wish for heat you can turn that on or off as well. Being electric, you get the option of the visual with heat, or just the visual. "

" Your room is this way Sango."

Holding a hand toward the aforementioned room; he waited until both women moved ahead of him. On the opposite side of the house was an exact replica of Kagome's room; only done in various shades of burgundy and maroon.

" Did Sesshomaru have this built for us? " Kagome asked.

" He and Inuyasha, yes. Sesshomaru hired a decorator once it was finished and Inuyasha and Miroku relayed your likes and dislikes in color and so on. Am I correct in assuming you are pleased with your accommodations?" Mushin inquired before he turned to leave the women to their daily plans and girlish rituals. After all, he had helped to raise these particular females; he was quite familiar with their daily habits.

" Most definitely. Oh, before you go. Have you any ideas concerning a club to celebrate Kagome's twenty first birthday in?" Sango asked again as her earlier inquisition had gone unanswered.

" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha purchased a club in town. I'm sure that they will find this a suitable location for your celebration."

" They did? When did this happen?

" Oh, perhaps three or four years ago. It is quite popular among those of your age group. I am sure you will enjoy it." Mushin replied before disappearing out the front door.

" Did you know they bought a club?" Sango asked following Kagome back into the living room.

" No, but I think it was an awesome idea. Just think- loud music- dancing anytime we feel like going out. I think we're gonna love it here! Well, are you ready to head out to the lake?" Kagome asked, her hand already reaching for the case containing her swim suit.

" Am I ever.." Sango laughed as they each went their separate ways to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" You ready? Miroku asked. Inuyasha situated himself upon the wave runner of his choice before finding his voice to answer.

" Yeah, but where are those two?" he grumbled.

" I believe that is them now." Miroku mumbled, his eyes transfixed upon the woman who held his heart. She wore a two piece string bikini. Its pale pink color shimmered beneath the sunlight, yet it still managed to bring out the subtle glow of her skin.

Inuyasha's breath caught. Kagome walked beside Sango; her breathless laugh at something Sango had said drifted upon the breeze to tickle past his ears. She was something to behold, and in his mind he reprimanded himself for ogling the girl he had very nearly helped to raise these last twenty years. He wondered briefly how Miroku had gotten past the fact that Sango was so much younger than he was; that she was just a child as well when she had come to them.

Filing the thought away for a later discussion with his best friend, he watched in awe the beauty that made her way to them. She wore a two piece bathing suit as well, though hers resembled more of a halter top with low waisted bottoms and beckoned his eyes to admire the toned definition of her stomach. The cloth was blood red in color; bringing out the perfect tanned tone of her skin. Long raven hair lay loose at her back highlighting the white scars upon her shoulder. He remembered those all to well; the result of a vampire's failed effort to kill her the day he'd helped bring her into the world.

" Well, if you two are finished drooling, we can head out now. " Sango giggled as she made her way to the boat.

"As if." Inuyasha growled. " Don't flatter yourselves."

" Lets go- before you say something that has you and Kagome fighting before we even get out on the lake. Miroku muttered as he, too, hopped into the boat.

" I'll take the smaller one." Kagome said. She made her way around Inuyasha, her eyes taking in the ridges of muscled heaven that was his body. Dear God, he as simply stunning. Silver hair framed tanned skin; his abdomen begging for her touch. In all her young life she had never felt as much temptation in male flesh as she was fighting off right now.

" What was wrong here? She and Inuyasha were always at each others throats when she had left for school five years ago. She couldn't remember ever thinking of him as sexy before. Perhaps the long flight home had her mind in desperate need of some shut down time. But there was no arguing that she found him perfect. No, she wouldn't deny it; at least not to herself. He was beautiful. It was too bad that they'd kill one another long before they could ever love each other in that way.

Yet there was the thrill of excitement that ran through her as she gazed upon him. Something electrifying that shot straight from her heart the the pits of her belly and beyond- and suddenly she felt the deep desire to get into the cool water to sooth whatever it was that he seemed to awaken within her.

Stepping onto the wave runner of her choice, she paused momentarily to glance over her shoulder.

" You ready to get dusted?"

" Fat chance, wench. You have no idea who you're calling on." he growled.

With a loud roar, the bikes started to life creating a different sort of excitement to burn though her. The need for intense speed. The wind rushing through her hair as the landscape whizzed by; nothing but a blur to her gaze.

And ,within moments, they were off.

He watched in silent admiration as she followed the boat Miroku and Sango were driving. She maneuvered the bike in behind them. He watched as her body rode the machine like it was merely a part of her. The wave runner caught the wake left behind the boat and with a surge of power, launched upward into the air before she landed gracefully and circled around to make another jump..

" You chicken, Inuyasha? Whatcha waitin' for?" she yelled over the rumble of engines.

" You wish." he yelled back while taking his position behind the boat. And thus began a two hour long contest of who could jump higher- or further; or who could take the jump the fastest- to which Inuyasha lost when he landed slightly off center causing the bike he was riding to tip beneath him; its sudden shift in direction launching him- head first- into the lake.

" You alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pulling up beside him. " Just give me a ride back to my bike, would ya." he grouched while reaching his hand up so that she could help him onto her wave runner. Once he had her hand he pulled her from the bike into the water with him; an un-lady-like curse falling from her lips as she tumbled in beside him.

" You cheated!" she sputtered pushing the water from her face.

" Ha. Your just mad cause I got you wet."

" Oh...is that what you think? Well. Let me show you what I think..."

And with that she pushed forward latching onto him to pull him under the liquid silk that surrounded them; Miroku and Sango watching from the safety of the boat as the two carried on with their impromptu water fight.

**Hours later/... **

With the boat and wave runners put away for the night, they each made their way into their homes; each sufficiently worn out by the days activities.

Stepping from the shower, Kagome wrapped herself within the warmth of a bath robe and made her way to bed. Her reflection in the mirror stopped her progress. Midnight tresses framed her face; a pale, pink splash of color holding her attention. Raising her fingers, she touched her cheek softly. Foundation did wonders for hiding the imperfection from prying eyes, yet she knew it was there; could see it through the makeup she had- through years of practice- perfected.

She'd managed to keep it hidden all these years; never leaving the privacy of her home without first applying the makeup that helped to hide her mark. .But sometimes she wondered just why she'd been born with it at all. Why was it there? Why had she, of all people, been born with something so very different from those around her?

Closing her eyes against the image, she turned and made her way to the bed. Climbing into its softness, she pulled the covers around her. Briefly she wondered if the dreams she so often had would haunt her again tonight; praying silently that they wouldn't. If she was lucky, she'd be too tired for them to find her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? Things will begin to get more interesting as chapters go on, but this chapter was needed so that you all would know the setup of their home as it will be needed in coming chapters. I do hope this wasn't to disappointing. I know that the mundane rituals of day to day life can get boring to read..but I promise that this will get more involved the further you read. Please let me know if you all are wanting more as I dearly hope I have not bored you or made anyone second guess their liking of the story line..

Let me know...please.?

Till next time...Neisha


	3. Haunting Dreams

I still do not own Inuyasha or its characters...

Birth Rite ch 3...Haunting Dreams

_She stumbled through the darkness of the forest - feet aching, heart pounding. Arms of eerie blackness engulfed her small frame. Hands of twisted bark pulled at her raven tresses and still she pushed through the dense underbrush in search of safety. _

_She should have known- should have listened to the warnings in her head when he'd asked her to accept his company while she made her way home. But his good looks and easy smile had won over her common sense._

_Memories of their encounter cascaded through her panic- stricken mind; fear pushed her onward- away from him._

Earlier that evening...

" _May I walk you home?" His voice was deep- his physical appearance more than handsome. Chestnut colored hair lay tied at his neck, its length rolling leisurely down his back. Pale skin glowed softly beneath the full moon's light. Dark eyes gazed upon her, made her feel as if she were the only female in existence, as if her pregnancy didn't bother him in the slightest. _

_Her mind screamed she was in danger, yet she heard herself accepting his offer._

" _Okay, if you wish." _

" _What is your name, miss? He murmured, his steps falling in sync with hers. _

" _Kikyo, and yours?" she answered, her eyes meeting his in the pale light of the moon. They were such an odd color- his eyes, somewhere between crimson and black; her mind noted the unnaturalness of their shade. _

" _I am known as Naraku." he replied. The tone of his voice, somehow different now, sent shivers down her spine; dark and mysterious- dangerous. _

" _Naraku...do I know you from somewhere?"_

" _I'm afraid not, but I do visit this park often. Perhaps you have seen me here before; I find the scenery breathtaking." _

_She nodded, her body easing slowly away from his towering form, her mind finally communicating its warning to her body. Her hand fell unconsciously to her swollen abdomen. _

" _Ah, you carry a child. How far along are you?" he questioned, his eyes following her movement._

_Reasoning to herself that carrying a conversation might distract him long enough for her to move a safer distance from him; she forced a smile._

" _Seven months. She is small; the doctors are unsure why though. They do say that she seems healthy, despite her size. " _

" _Good. And the Father?" _

" _He passed on about five months ago. He was killed during a fishing trip with is friends; they were unable to save him." _

" _So sorry." he said. Taking her arm, he steered her toward the darkened tree line. _

" _Oh, my home is that way." she pointed. _

" _As I said. So sorry; it would seem you will not be making it home tonight. In fact, I don't think you'll be making it home - ever." _

_Yanking her arm from his grasp she backed away. " I AM going home now, sir. I think it is time you left. " she hissed, panic lining her words. Her heart beat quickened; adrenalin licked over her tensing muscles. _

" _Dear girl. Do you honestly think you can out-run me in your condition?" he mocked. _

_She watched in horror; his once handsome features beginning to shift. Fangs lengthened to replace the straight white teeth that had once been an easy smile. The eyes she had thought to be nearly black lightened a degree to shine blood- red, hunger lingaring in their depths._

_She bolted - only to find herself, hours later, lost and alone. She screamed when she ran into something hard- yet soft. Raising her eyes , she found herself staring into the unholy darkness of his gaze, his hands forcing her body to his own. In a movement she neither saw, nor could pull away from, he buried his face into her neck. Searing pain ripped through her, both at her neck, and her abdomen. In that moment she knew it was over - her life was over._

Xxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha woke to the the heady scent of her fear. Many times during her childhood he had been awakened by it, and countless times he had responded, just as he would tonight. She was frightened; something deep within him demanded he sooth her.

Sliding out of bed, he made his way to the deck, then to the glass doors leading to her room. He'd known she would pick it - he'd designed it for her after all, intentionally decorating the room closest to his own. Testing her door and finding it unlocked, he made his way to her bedside. Tears ran down her cheeks; he reached to brush them aside, his voice soft.

" Kagome?"

In an instant her eyes opened, and in the next second he found her pressed to his chest, her soft sobs of anguish resonating through him.

" Why won't they stop Inuyasha? Please, just make them stop!" she cried.

" Shhh. I'm here. No one can ever hurt you - I won't allow it." he whispered into her hair. They rocked back and forth in a rhythm she had always responded to when she was a child.

They remained that way for hours until her breath evened out and her heart returned to its slower- steady beat.

Laying her back, he covered her up before turning to leave, surprised when her hand took hold of his wrist and her soft voice caressed his ears.

" Please, don't go Inuyasha. Please?"

How could he deny her? He had always been the only one able to sooth her fear. When she was smaller, and the nightmares would come, Miroku would always seek him out. Eventually he ,too, moved into Miroku's home to make the task of soothing her night-dreams easier.

He'd never denied her his presence when she needed it, and he never would.

" Okay...scoot over. "

Sliding in next to her, he blushed in the darkness when she lay her head upon his chest and curled into his side. And although he tried- most valiantly- to stay awake, he fell to sleep beside her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the early morning rays of the sun. Grinning lopsidedly, he realized just why Kagome had always preferred the black curtains that he'd been so adamant in hanging in her room. Though it was early, and the sun had risen already, the dark curtains dulled the sunlight to a pale glow. This was definitely the reason she was always the last one out of bed.

Kagome's curtains - Kagome's house . He was in _her_ room - in her _bed_!, Kagome still curled at his side. Careful not to wake her, he moved away slowly. Her hair lay wild about her upturned face, one hand bent awkwardly at her cheek, the other resting possessively around a lock of his hair. Soft, red lips pulled his gaze from her hands. They parted slightly to reveal straight, white teeth. She had grown into a beauty while she was away. Why hadn't he noticed? But the more prominent question was just _who had_ noticed. Did she have a boyfriend? She hadn't mentioned it, though she had only returned yesterday. She really _hadn't _had the time to say anything.

Anger pulsed frantically within him at the thought.

" _I'm far from a little girl, Inuyasha. I have heard of sex before."_

She'd said that just yesterday. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward to sniff lazily at the skin of her neck. She smelled...innocent and dear God- oh, so intoxicating.

Taking in her scent, he allowed it wash over him- through him. His beast howled in pleasure, bringing him from his current preoccupation and back to reality. Moving back, he was startled when her hand tightened reflexively upon the lock of hair she still held- pulling him closer while she slept.

Sheer panic raced through him- the thought of her waking to find them in this position bouncing off the confines of his skull. " What do I do? Shit!! "

Thinking lost all importance , however, when she brought him even closer. His eyes closed in irrepressible pleasure when she nuzzled the underside of his jaw, her body still lost within the shadowed realm of sleep.

He shuddered when he felt her lips pass over his cheek, and without fully realizing what he was doing, he turned his head slightly so their heavenly perfection could pass, ever so softly, over his own.

Lightning rods of passion exploded within him setting his world afire, his body well aware of the woman who lay sleeping beside him.

Jerking away from her, he stumbled from her bed, twin silver strands of his hair still resting within her grasp.

She growled in what could only be deemed as disappointment, her mouth opening a bit more to reveal the tips of what appeared to be fangs. " What the -. "

She stretched half-heartedly beneath his sight, her body arching upwards until her breasts strained beneath the thin fabric of her pearl white, silk bathrobe.

He growled at the unruly behavior of his lower half; his eyes betraying him further when they refused to remove themselves from the gentle swell of her breasts. Not trusting himself enough to get near her again for a closer look at her teeth; he quickly pulled himself from the room.

Closing the glass door behind him, he leaned heavily upon its smooth exterior. Allowing the early morning breeze to wash over him, he waited until it cooled his heated flesh before turning and making his way into his room. " Dear God - NO woman had EVER done THAT to him before. But what stunned him further was the fact that she had done it unintentionally. If his body reacted THIS fiercely to her while she slept – how would it react should she ever do it while she was awake?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all. Sorry this is so much shorter than normal.

Chapters may become erratic in their updates , though I will do my best to keep them no longer than two weeks apart..I haven't been feeling well lately and it is beginning to affect everything I do..I wish I could explain, and perhaps later on I shall, but for now just know that I will keep working on this as **_I could never give up on my fics or my readers._**

As always...PLEASE let me know what you think and if you all want more. You all are what motivates me to keep writing, so please...DO let me know what you think. I deeply appreciate it ...Until next time...Neisha


	4. Righteous Resentment

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. This chapter may bore you all some, but hopefully not too much. It is all I could manage to write, but I plan to start the next chapter tomorrow. I thought I'd go ahead and post this as I know it has been awhile. Please do me the honor in reviewing as it really helps...especially now. Thanks again...I hope it was worth the wait. More fluffiness next chapter...I promise!

Birth Rite

Righteous Resentment ch4

Naraku stood silently, his outline highlighted by various beams of moonlight. He was unsure as to what had brought him back to this place.

He had never -before _her_- remembered the faces of those he killed, could've cared less of the suffering he had brought to them or their families. They were a meal, sustenance needed to survive. He was the hunter, they were the prey, never more to him than that

Yet he avoided _this_ place, because of _her_.

. He had initially thought that it was this place that had ignited his remembrance of _her,_ so he stayed away; he'd been wrong. _Her_ face haunted him- drifting in and out of his mind nearly every night since he had taken her life. Twenty-one years had passed and she was still a vivid dream he couldn't seem to rid himself of.

He'd watched her for months before he'd fed on her. She had drawn his attention the very first night she had come to this park. She cried; endlessly it seemed, screamed her pain throughout the the dusk of night until her voice became scratchy, and her eyes were red and swollen. Yet he never moved to take her. He delighted in her pain; her anguish. Night after night he returned to this place, and night after night he found her here, lost in her sorrow.

Weeks turned into months and still she came, as did he. He reveled in her beauty, yet hated her for it. She was life; he was death. She was the heart beat he hadn't heard in centuries; the one being who reminded him of what life should have held for him. And he despised her even more for making him hate the thing he was; the thing he had never had the choice in becoming. As her pain lessened, his anger grew. And then he'd picked up on the heartbeat of another. He watched her grow; her body nourishing the being growing within her.

It infuriated him that she should find any happiness while he remained locked within his own existence. His need to hear her suffering built once more as night after night she returned, each time slightly happier - that much closer to the normality that was humanity.

He could still remember the night he'd taken her life; the way she smelled, their conversation, and how she had foolishly thought that she could out- run him. He smiled slightly, reliving her last moments. The way she smelled when fear lit through her blood. Oh, and the way she tasted upon his tongue; hot, and utterly indefinable as he had never found another whose blood had excited him so.

Something brought him back to the present, his moment shattered the instant her blood past his lips in memory.

It felt as if someone else was reliving his vision with him; he wasn't alone.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the odd sensation he turned and made his way out of the park. He had yet to find suitable sustenance for the night, and judging by the moon's location in the sky, he had only a few hours remaining before he'd have to heed the upcoming sunrise and return to his home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ringing of her phone brought Kagome from her sleep. With a growl she reached for the plastic abomination that had so rudely interrupted her slumber and grouched her annoyance into the receiving end.

" You have a race this afternoon, I suggest getting up and making an appearance. " Sesshomaru replied.

" I'm up, geez, I'll be there, don't worry about it. " she said while swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and replacing the phone, none to gently , into its base.

" So, wishing you a Happy Birthday is out of the question?" Sango giggled.

" Wait till _after_ my morning shower and we'll talk about it then, alright?"

" Ahh, did we wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Kagome reached for a pillow, and once its soft corner was firmly in her grasp she turned and launched it at her ' oh so _happy ' _roomy who squealed loudly while trying to dodge her arsenal of fluffed up bed accessories.

" Okay! I get it...not till _after _the morning shower." Sango teased before turning and making her way to the kitchen. "But I'm leaving this mess for you to clean up - _after_ your shower, my _Lady."_

Glancing down at her hand she wasn't surprised to find two silver strands of hair wrapped tightly within her fingers. She smiled softly, glad that she hadn't lost them during her ' pillow fit '.

_Inuyasha. _

He comforted her last night, the same way he had for so many years before she had gone off to school. It had been terrible these last few years without him there to chase her dreams away. She'd forgotten what it was like to sleep without the dreams haunting her. She'd have to thank him later, but for now she needed to get showered and dressed. Making her way into the bathroom she laughed half-heartedly at the thought of Sesshomaru's face when she'd hung up on him. She'd be more concerned with it, but as it was definitely _not_ the first time- she was sure that he'd come to expect it.

Hours later found them standing outside their hometown racetrack. The smell of exhaust and burnt fuel heightened her excitement. Inuyasha stood beside her, Sango and Miroku beside him.

Sesshomaru made his way to them, his long hair tied at the nape of his neck. He wore a deep blue, silk shirt tucked into light gray slacks.

" Inuyasha, you and Miroku are needed in the pits. Kagome, you and Sango are to accompany me."

They watched as Inuyasha and Miroku made their way through the lineup of people whose jobs were helping the racers in getting their bikes prepared; those who fueled the bikes, and those who kept the cycles in mechanical running condition.

" You should be excited about the race today, Kagome. " Sesshomaru said while turning to make his way to the area in which her new racing cycle was being kept.

" I'm always excited to race Sesshomaru. Why should today be any different?" Kagome asked as she and Sango turned to follow his tall frame.

" Because dear girl; today you race against Inuyasha."

" Really? You're kidding, right? I thought that I'd have to make my way up the ranks to get my chance to race against him."

" Normally, yes. But you are not a beginner. Though you are new to this particular circuit, you have already established your rank. You don't start at the bottom; you start as your rank places you, and that is in the same field as Inuyasha."

" But how will that work? He has no idea who I am. I thought we were keeping this from him for a while longer. " Kagome replied, surprise and hesitation evident in her voice.

" I have arranged to have your cycle and pit crew a fair distance from Inuyasha's team. This race will determine what will happen with your career. " Sesshomaru replied over his shoulder while turning and heading into a tent set a fair distance from the other racers.

" What do you mean ' with my career' ?"

He stopped and turned to face her. Sango stopped beside her, the look upon her face equally as stunned as Kagome's.

" What I mean is that team selections are to be made today. If you place well enough you have the opportunity to be placed within a high ranking team. Your points in todays race will determine where you are placed. Team management will choose the racers they are interested in, and will then invite them to join their respective teams. You will have the opportunity to acquire sponsorship."Sesshomaru replied, his emotionless mask resting solidly in place. If one didn't know him as she did, they might find that look to be one mirroring sheer boredom. But she had long ago learned his various expressions, and this one was one of tightly held patience; he seriously disliked having to explain himself - regardless of whom he was speaking with.

" But I don't need sponsorship, Sesshomaru. I have you for my sponsor, don't I?" she questioned.

" Yes. And that will not change if you do not wish it to. But this will provide you the chance of changing sponsorship if you so choose. "

" Well, that's a no-brainer. You gave me the chance to race, and I will not abandon you because someone else wishes for me to join their team. "

" I am glad to hear it. But you must realize that I also sponsor Inuyasha. If you wish to keep him in the dark about your racing career, you must choose another sponsor. By staying with me, you give up that chance. You will be brought in as Inuyasha's team mate, and he would be entitled to know who his partner is. "

" Partner? I seriously doubt that _that_ will go over very well with him. I mean, he has always been against me racing. He is bound to reject a partnership with me, regardless of my ability."

" It will not matter, Kagome. The choice in his partner remains mine and mine alone. He knows that and will abide by my choice. I will leave this decision for you to make. I will take no offense should you decide to part ways in order to keep my brother in the dark awhile longer. I must go. I will find you after your race and we will discuss your decision then. " He moved to walk away then, but stopped beside her for only a moment, his voice soft, his statement bringing a small smile to her face.

" Happy Birthday, Kagome."

" Thank you, Sesshomaru."

" Oh, one more thing. Inuyasha and I have made arrangements for your celebration. Mushin shall be around later this evening to bring you to the club. He mentioned you both had the desire to go ' clubbing'. "

" YES! Sango giggled. But we also have to go shopping. We can't have a party without something new to wear. "

" Indeed. But you will be sure to take either Inuyasha or Miroku with you. "

" Of course. We wouldn't dream of leaving without them. " Kagome grumbled.

" You know the seriousness of your taking a bodyguard, Kagome. We have had this discussion already. You are special. " he murmured, his golden gaze resting softly upon the cheek her mark rested upon. Though her makeup hid it well, he could almost make out its splash of color beneath the smooth foundation she had used.

" I know. I mean no disrespect, Sesshomaru. We will most certainly take one of them with us."

" Good. " he replied, his gaze meeting her own. " I shall speak to you after the races are finished. Good luck, Kagome."

And with that he walked away leaving the two girls staring after him.

" What will you do, Kagome. Will you choose a new sponsor, and keep your secret from Inuyasha awhile longer, or will you stay with Sessomaru and race as Inuyasha's partner?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned to make her way through the tent Sesshomaru had provided. " I don't know, Sango. I just don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this wasn't to boring. I am sorry for the wait, but you all know the story. I thank each of you for your understanding and support as without it I would not have continued making the effort to write a new chapter. I would've waited till I felt better, which could potentially be awhile as I have yet to find anything that really helps. But I am beginning to feel slightly better so I shall begin work on the next chapter immediately. I look forward to the race and the clubbing as I have so many ideas for their chapters. I hope I was able to give you a chapter worth waiting for, and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. It helps to get me back on my laptop when I know there are many of you out there awaiting more.

I am NOT an expert on the racing circuit...I seriously doubt that this is the way that things happen, but it IS a part of the story..though it will not be as big a part as I had originally thought it might be..My mind conjures up its own idea of where this story will go, and I for the most part have learned to just go with it. It doesn't feel as forced that way. Please forgive the lack of knowledge on the racing side of things...but I plan to focus more on the thrill they each get out of it so the technical parts aren't as important to me...I do hope you all can forgive my on this...if anyone knows how it DOES work...feel free to let me know and I shall re-edit this chapter so that it is more accurate.

THANK YOU ALL again for reading and encouraging me to continue as I do this more for you guys than anything...Until next time...Neisha


	5. Her Decision

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I wouldn't mind though.

Birth Rite ch5

Kagome sat silent, her helmet dulling the roar of the motorcycles surrounding her. Her eyes surveyed the riders next to her. Various colors of helmets glittered beneath the afternoon sun, each cyclist dressed in the colors that represented the teams they rode for. Her mind wondered listlessly, searching for the answers to the onslaught of questions that ravaged her once peaceful thoughts.

What would she do once the race was over: Was she ready to tell Inuyasha the truth of her motorcycle career? Was she ready to let go of the secret she had kept from him for the last five years. She had aways thought that she would love to watch the shock register upon his face when he realized that she was the rider who had plagued his thoughts for so long, but now she wasn't so sure. Would he be angry with her? Would he hate her for deceiving him all these years? But was it really deception? He had never inquired about what she had gone to school for- never really seemed interested beyond the fact that she returned once a month during the full moon to spend the week with their family. But she couldn't really recall a time when he'd ever asked her what she was being schooled in.

While she had learned to ride from one of the best cyclists there was; she had also gone to learn archeology. Ancient history had always interested her. The past held such mystery; such romance. Things were so much simpler then - it seemed. Men protected their women and women loved their men unconditionally. Artifacts of the past could tell stories of a time long forgotten; it hinted at the life of the person or people that it was tied to.

One day she hoped to travel the world- to explore the country in search of relics of the past.

The announcer's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Pushing her worries from her mind; she readied her body for the race. She tightened her grip upon the throttle of her cycle; her eyes focused upon the leather-clad body of her guardian. Long silver hair lay pinned beneath the red helmet he wore being defined by the stark black material lying beneath it. Her mind's eye supplied images of the toned definition of his physique- tanned perfection fading before her eyes as the racers revved their engines in a last minute power up before each launched forward.

Excitement thrummed through her; the wind whipping past the bare skin of her neck. She could feel the tires as they gripped the track, her body becoming one with the machine beneath her. She leaned and turned, each jump thrilling her to the core. She inched ever closer to the leather-clad physique that danced within her dreams, determined that even if she didn't win this particular race; she would at least do everything within her ability to leave Inuyasha in the dust.

He was the man who guarded her; protected her. Never through the years had anyone ever been allowed to close. He defended her from the things in the living world that could harm her and even protected her from her dreams; visions that assaulted her- plagued her. Could she really keep the truth from him? She had done so for so long now, but really there hadn't been any reason to tell him of her occupation. He had never asked, so technically she wasn't keeping anything from him. But if she were to seek a new sponsor just to keep him in the dark awhile longer- _then_ she would be lying to him; keeping secrets from him. And somehow that thought didn't sit well with her. He had done so much for her, and it just didn't seem fair to lie to him or tell him half-truths about anything.

Her eyes danced upon his back- her cycle ever closer.

Her bike surged forward, her mind noting the way his eyes glanced hurriedly toward her - his hand teasing the throttle enough that his bike nearly danced with her own. Her hand tensed upon the accelerator of her own cycle so that they moved back and forth; one taking the lead for mere seconds until the other replaced the position.

The other racers were forgotten while she played this game with him, and distantly she wondered just why he was playing with her at all. He should be pulling ahead of her, but he seemed content to test her. Did he know?

Bracing herself, she tightened her grip upon the handle bars before pushing full throttle, her bike launching forward with a surge of power that sent tingles of adrenalin rolling down her spine. Leaning into the turns she weaved in and out of the cycles that seemed to struggle to keep up with her, but she was too engrossed in the exhilaration spurring her forward to care.

The familiar sound of Inuyasha's cycle teased her ears; the front tire of his motorcycle stealing briefly into her peripheral vision. She had to beat him, if only this once. She wanted the thrill of besting him- of showing him that she could win before she was announced as his team mate. Standing up on the foot pegs, she leaned over the handle bars. One last jump- one more turn and she'd have it. Her breath came in shallow pants; Inuyasha's cycle still merging every so often within her vision. Five- four-three-two...

Inuyasha watched in stunned appreciation the rider who had won him with only a few inches of tire crossing the finish line ahead of his. Exhaust stung his sensitive nose; forcing him to eased off the throttle bringing his bike to a slower speed until he rounded the last turn that would lead him to the tent his team occupied. He'd lost- to the motorcycle rider that was so mysterious. There was no name announced when they lined up at the starting line; he'd listened. He'd thought that perhaps they would identify the newest cyclist on their circuit. But Kagome's scent had drawn his attention from the announcements until he was focusing on just why she seemed so near.

Once again he found his thoughts centering on the girl- just as they had at the start of the race. She should be in the stands with Sesshomaru watching him win. Perhaps it was merely the breeze that had carried her scent to him. Maybe he was just being overly sensitive to her presence due to his naughty thoughts and actions only a few hours prior. Her lips still teased across his in memory, and it was all he could do not to turn and search her out- again.

He'd decided that he would ask Miroku just how he'd gotten past the fact that Sango was so much younger than himself, but the time hadn't presented itself. And this wasn't the time to be dwelling on such thoughts. Shutting down the motorcycle, he swung his leg over the seat and made his way into his tent. Pulling the helmet from his head, he set it down on the table before reaching to release his hair from the tie that held its length pinned to his neck- his mind making its way back to the thoughts that seemed to reign over his mind. He wasn't focused on the race- didn't care that he had lost to the mystery rider that had haunted his thoughts for months now. Instead they seemed focused upon the girl he had saved so many years ago.

There was something different about the female he had raised. Her scent was off- if only slightly, and there was the matter of the fangs he had thought he'd seen.

" You lost." It was a ' matter of fact' statement that had Inuyasha gritting his teeth in annoyance, but that in no way encouraged him to keep his mouth shut.

" No shit, sherlock...your intelligence amazes me. " he growled busying himself with readying his bike for the trip home well aware that he had people that were hired to do that for him.

" She has fangs." The thought slipped, but regardless of his desire to keep certain things to himself, this was Kagome- their Kagome- and her well being was far more important.

" Who?" Simply stated, Sesshomaru stood silently watching his brother putting his gear away.

" Kagome."

" When did you discover this?"

"Last night. "

Sesshomaru's silence prompted an explanation, and he found himself giving it without his usual hesitance..

" She had another nightmare. Her scent woke me. It was so intense Sesshomaru. It was more than terror that called to me. I couldn't resist her call, even if I tried. My response wasn't a conscious decision. I answered her call because it would have tore me apart inside if I couldn't get to her. What does it mean?"

" Fangs aside, I think there is more to this than you realize. I will watch you both. When I come to my conclusion I will let you know, but for now you should know what my initial impression is. It sounds to me that your beast has deemed her its mate-with or without your acceptance. As for the fangs, I would like to see them for myself. " Sesshomaru murmured before turning and stopping in his tracks.

" Her scent is changing." came Inuyasha's soft reply. "There are so many things happening and changing that I am having a hard time sorting through them all. "

" Well, then one more surprise shouldn't change things much." Sesshomaru answered while moving his tall frame to the edge of the doorway.

Making her way to the door of Inuyasha's tent she steadied her steps. She WOULD do this. He might be angry with her; he might hate her beyond all that she was, but at least she wouldn't be hiding anything from him.

Watching Sesshomaru move to the side, she smiled inside her helmet. He knew what she was doing; she could see it in the knowing expression upon his face.

Inuyasha watched as the mystery rider he had just raced against made his way to his tent. What did he want anyway? Tall and thin; the rider made his way into the tent to stand beside Sesshomaru- that bastard knew something; he could smell it.

Reaching to remove her helmet, Kagome consciously made the effort to steady her hands. This was the best way to handle the situation. She only hoped that he would accept her.

Dressed entirely in leather, Inuyasha watched the rider raise his hands to remove the helmet he still wore. Silently he compared the rider's habits of dress to his own. He had always been the only rider who preferred to race in black leather as it was hot and oftentimes would stick to the sweat that would coat his skin by the time his race was finished. But this rider wasn't as broad in the shoulders as he was. Come to think of it, his waist was far thinner than that of any other male that he had ever raced with. If he wasn't so certain that this rider was male, he would have swore that the figure standing before him was undoubtedly feminine. He tried to scent the stranger, but the exhaust from the race and the high number of other scents on the breeze severely hampered his sense of smell. But he had never known a female to ride with the unmistakable experience as this rider had shown on the track. If he hadn't been so lost in his thought concerning a certain female, then he would have dusted this guy just as he had so many others before him. It was a minor set back, but one that would be rectified soon enough.

Unlatching the strap beneath her chin, Kagome took a calming breath before pulling the helmet from her head. Long raven tresses cascaded from its depths to pool messily around her shoulders before rolling casually down the slim length of her back...

XXXXXXXXXXXx

I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait. I still don't feel well, and it makes writing more difficult. I wrote this while taking an eight hour drive to see family for the holidays, so please forgive any mistakes or repeats you may come across. I tried to edit this as well as I could, but as I wanted to get it posted since I have already taken so much longer than I had intended, I decided to put it up anyway so that you wouldn't have to wait any longer. Sorry for the cliffy, but I ran out of time as I wanted to post this today. I hope it was worth the wait, and PLEASE let me know what you think. I REALLY need the motivation...Thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapter..I deeply appreciate your kind words and thoughts. Believe me, it made my days to read your reviews!

Neisha


	6. Stranded

I don't own Inuyasha or its characters...I want to thank my wonderful editer Azaleea. She edited this fic in record time even though she is swamped. Thank you Azaleea..not just for being a wonderful editer, but for being a great friend!

Birth Rite ...ch6..Stranded

Sesshomaru silently made his way out of the tent; this was something that ought to be handled by the two of them. Inuyasha would eventually seek him out to vent his anger at his being Kagome's accomplice, but he was certain that this conversation was something he needn't be a part of. Kagome could handle herself, particularly with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood silent, his eyes fixed upon the dark depths of hers. She stood quiet before him, her body tense.

" You? "Inuyasha growled. " It's been you all this time, and you never saw fit to fill me in?"

" I knew you wouldn't let me ride if I'd talked to you about it, Inuyasha. You told me years ago that I couldn't ride because I was a girl. I wanted to show you that I could. "Kagome answered before walking to stand before him. " I never thought that this would offend you. I didn't want to lie to you, or hide this from you by seeking a new sponsor. I just wanted to prove to you that I am every bit as capable in handling a motorcycle as you are. "

"How long? How long have you been riding?" he hissed.

" Since I left for school- five years. I went to school during the day and raced in the afternoons. I have ridden on the circuit now for the last three years, but since I am finished with school, I thought it  
best to come home and ride here. "

"And Sesshomaru? Just how the hell does he fit into all of this?"

"Don't be angry with him, Inu. He only allowed me to do this because it was something that I _REALLY_ wanted . So he arranged the schooling and hired the trainer I've been working with, but once I started racing it was my winnings that continued to pay for my training. Sesshomaru merely picked the school and my trainer. You never inquired what I was going to school for. If you had I would have told you. I don't want to hide things from you Inuyasha. I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but I was afraid you'd make me quit riding. " she whispered. " I never meant to hurt you, Inuyasha."

"I thought you were going to school for archeology- or was that all a lie as well?"

Kagome watched the anger tinting his face. He felt betrayed, and she knew that it was all her doing. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed upon her; their amber depths darkening to a deep gold. She'd never liked his anger, particularly when is was directed toward her. But she deserved this. She was the one who'd decided to keep this silent. She was the one who could have initiated the conversation that would have told him of her training, but she hadn't.

" No, that wasn't a lie. I studied archeology. Everything that you know is true. I was the one who decided not to tell you that I was racing. Until today. "

" And what's so damn special about today? What's so different now?" he snarled.

"Because I want you to know. I want you to be proud. I want to be your partner. "she murmured.

"_Partner_? You want to be MY _partner_?"He bared his fangs and took a step closer to her. " _Partners_ don't LIE to each other, Kagome. _Partners_ don't hide things from each other. "

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm so, so sorry." Her voice broke then, and a single tear fell ever so slowly from her eye cutting a watery trail over her skin.

She turned away from him then, and ran. He watched her skid to a stop beside her bike, her leather-clad leg swinging over the seat. An instant later the machine roared to life before she locked it in gear and sped away, her rear tire sending a shower of rocks and dirt behind her.

He stood there for what felt like an eternity. It wasn't until he heard Miroku's voice behind him that he realized she hadn't ridden toward any of the outlying tents, but made her way out to the highway instead, and disappeared.

" I'll go after her. " Miroku said over his shoulder as he passed by Inuyasha on his way out the door and toward his motorcycle.

Inuyasha said nothing- just turned to grab his truck keys off the table and disappeared out the back of the tent. What he needed was a good long ride to cool his temper.

X

Her eyes stung from the harshness of the wind; its normally gentle caress hissing past her ears as she laid harder into the throttle, her speed increasing. She had no regard for the speed limit, nor for the fact  
that she wasn't exactly riding a street-legal machine, but one built for the dirt foundation of a Motocross track. All she wanted was to get home. She just wanted to go home.

City buildings raced past her in a concrete blur before the population began to thin out to be replaced by the steady green blur of the forest, and still she pressed on.. She paid no attention to the cars she passed weaving in and out of them like they were standing still. She ignored the shrill bellow of a truck horn, and instead tightened her grip on the accelerator and increased her speed until there was no more  
throttle to be given. The sting of her hair slapping roughly into the bare skin of her neck reminded her that she wasn't wearing her helmet, but even that tid-bit of information slid past her normally rational mind to filter uselessly in with the other bits of logic that she'd already disregarded.

Instead her mind focused on his last words, his anger, and the fact that he'd bared his fangs at her. His words still echoed clearly within her battered mind.

" Partners _don't LIE to each other, Kagome_. Partners _don't hide things from each other. "_

He was right. She should have told him.

Late afternoon shied away from the impending darkness.

And to top it all off- the steady stuttering that was now interrupting the normally smooth flow of her motorcycle's horsepower was telling her that not only was it getting dark- not only was her cycle NOT equipped with any sort of lighting- but now she was inarguably out of fuel as it had been nearly depleted on the track, and she was still quite far from her destination.

She had never been alone, never been out without someone by her side. It wasn't safe- Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had spent the last twenty one years drilling that piece of information into her head, and in one  
emotionally charged moment she had disregarded their warnings only to find herself stranded on a dark highway several miles from home. But the real kicker to this whole mess was that she'd left her cell phone back at the tent...

Pulling onto the side of the road, Kagome lowered the kickstand and slid off the cycle she loved so much. Sighing into the breeze, she reached to run her fingers through her hair; a useless attempt to untangle its length. The only option she had now was to walk. Someone would be along soon to find her; she just hoped it would be very, very soon. Glancing around her she watched the shadows dance along the length of blacktop. The darkness closed in around her like gnarled fingers desperate to grasp her ankles and drag her into the depths of the forest.

This was the first time she had been alone in years. She had always had a member of her family with her: Sango or Inuyasha, Miroku or Sesshomaru. She didn't like being alone...especially now.

Taking another deep breath she started walking. Her mind busied itself with thoughts of Inuyasha, her silver haired- angry- guardian who always seemed to set her emotions raging and her normally rational behavior flying out the window. Yep, he was angry, just as she feared he would be. Perhaps telling him of her riding career had been a mistake, but there was no going back now. He'd either accept it and forgive her, or he'd hate her for lying to him and she'd be looking for a new sponsor  
anyway.

" What a birthday." she growled out loud. Great. Now she was talking to herself. Walking faster, she tried to shake the feeling crawling up her back...it was like someone was watching her- only this wasn't the time or place to have someone eying her up. Telling herself that she was just imagining things, she kept moving. It wouldn't do to have her mind playing tricks on her out here in the middle of nowhere.

Naraku moved silently through the trees- the leaves that littered the forest floor barely stirring beneath him. He'd returned- again- to the last place he'd seen her; the clearing in the forest that now held her gravestone. It was on his way back to the city- and dinner- that he'd seen this new woman. He watched her park the motorcycle; watched her run her fingers through the long raven hair that framed her face- the face of the woman who after more than twenty years still haunted his  
memory. This woman looked so much like her: same height, same beauty; though, there were a few differences. This woman wasn't so refined; she was much more assertive in the way she handled herself. She intrigued him.

Red eyes glittered in the darkness, their depths following the woman who was now walking in the center of the highway. She reminded him of Kikyo. Would she taste as sweet?

He followed her, his body still hidden in the shadows. He could hear the quickening of her heartbeat; the steady fall of her footsteps as she  
increased her pace. Would she run? Would she excite him beyond his deepening hunger; would her blood taste as intoxicating as her scent had become?

The deep rumble of another motorcycle had him sinking further back into the forest, his lips curled back in a snarl. Perhaps he'd have two humans for his evening meal- the woman being dessert. His eyes found the woman once again. He watched her turn toward the roar of a well tuned engine, her fear being replaced by anticipation, and happiness.

Would THAT emotion ever leave him in peace? It angered him- he who was eternally bound to darkness- forever chained to the emptiness that was his existence. How he wished he could wipe that happiness away- replace it with the fear that had only moments ago spiced her scent so deliciously. He wanted to destroy her- make her cry out in pain; torture her so that she would have a small taste of what this life had forced him to endure; show her the bleak nothingness of death by taking away the life that radiated beneath her skin. He'd show her horrors she'd never known existed and leave her locked within an empty, cold body- unable to feel the warmth of the sunshine upon her skin- incapable of hearing the beat of her own heart while it lay unmoving beneath the cage of her own chest.

He'd welcome her into Hell and make her stay by his side so that he could watch her hopes and dreams die more each day while forcing her to watch those she cared for grow old and die while she stayed the same; young in appearance, yet dead to the world around her. She looked so much like the woman who hadn't left him in peace since the night he'd first seen her- she would erase the memories that haunted him.

Yes. She'd walk beside him, a beast as he was. He'd take her ability to live, just as he'd take her ability to die. Soon she'd be his, very, very soon. Closing his eyes he backed further into the forest savoring her image and scent. He now had something to look forward to in this darkness he'd been living. And it wouldn't be long before that darkness was no longer such a lonesome existence. Now he'd have someone to share it with- willing or not.

Miroku stopped beside Kagome. Lowering the kickstand he moved from his cycle just in time to catch her as she rushed into the warmth of his  
embrace. Her slender figure trembled; whether from the chill of the night air or from fright he wasn't certain.

" I'm sorry Miroku, I shouldn't have left like that. " she mumbled, her words nearly lost within the leather collar of his jacket.

"Just don't EVER do it again, okay?" he replied, his arms hugging her closer. He'd been worried. She was like a sister to him-he'd seen her blossom from an infant into a beautiful young woman-and it would've torn him apart if he had found her injured or worse.

" Take me home Miroku. I just want to go home."  
" As you wish, my birthday girl, as you wish. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all. I am again sorry for the wait. I could've posted it last week, but it would have been really short and you would have been left with another cliffy...I just couldn't do that to you as I left you all with an aweful one the last time I posted. But I do have my wonderful editer back, so I won't have to worry so much on grammer...she is wonderful enough to go through and fix what I have messed up and is a great help to me, as well as a great friend...

I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing. You guys are so awesome..the last chapter did better than I had ever dreamed it would, and it is thanks to you all for that. You all are my motivation...honestly. Without you I wouldn't try so hard to get these chapters out as things around here are so hectic. I am still fighting with my health, and we are in the process of selling our house to move to another town. It really has been hard to find any time at all to write...but I DO make sure to write a least a few paragraphs as often as possible solely for you all. You make the effort to review, letting me know what you all think and telling me how much you like this fic...and because of that I can not simply put this on the back burner. I'd feel like I was letting you all down, and since you all are so wonderful to support, encourage and motivate me- I am going to continue doing my best to update this fic as often as humanly possible. Please forgive the later updates. I promise that I will do my very best to get back to the once a week posting as I usually do, just as soon as things slow down a bit.

Anyway...Thanks again. I wouldn't do this without you all there to read my fics as there really wouldn't be any reason to. Writing is my passion, but without people to read and enjoy it, it just defeats the purpose...

Until next time...

Neisha


	7. Beautiful

I still do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. But I do enjoy writing about them.

Birth Rite ch 7

Beautiful

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat lost, her gaze centered on the heaviness of the rain as it pelted the once smooth surface of the lake behind her home.

Miroku had come and gone, dropping her off only to leave moments later to retrieve her motorcycle from the side of the road.

What would it be like to have someone as devoted to her as Miroku was to Sango- willing to shout his undying love to anyone within hearing distance? While she was most certainly happy for the couple, she also wondered if she'd ever find someone so devoted to her.

Her hair lay plastered against her head, the rain dripping steadily from the ringlets that framed her small shoulders. She'd showered already, her make-up having long since been removed. Now she sat in the rain- alone.

Her clothes lay atop her bed yet she had no desire to dress. Still wrapped in her bathrobe ,she'd gone out to gaze over the lake; the weather mimicking her mood.

Twenty-one, and still alone. There hadn't been one soul out there that had stirred her heart; not one kiss that had sent her over the edge of sanity, and not one being who could ever accept her as the person she was- beneath the make-up.

She wasn't ugly- no. Truth be told once the make-up was applied she was quite pretty- or so she'd always been told. With it she blended in, looked just like any other woman did. She was confident, comfortable...accepted. But without it she was completely different; shy and withdrawn. She knew what lay beneath the layers of foundation that hid her mark- and the real her, and she was fully aware that no man in his right mind would want a woman marked as she was.

Unbidden, her right hand lifted, her fingers gliding softly over her wet skin to follow her birthmark's outline perfectly.

No amount of concealer could hide from her the imperfection that marred her skin. It would always be there when the make-up came off to remind her just what made her so different.

No, no man would want her- an imperfect soul among so many other naturally beautiful women to choose from. Perhaps she was better off staying single. She couldn't bear the thought of what her mate might say once he saw her birthmark. So many words played through her mind until one made it clearly past her ears bringing her attention away from her thoughts and the mark that still lay beneath her fingertips.

" Beautiful."

Said so simply, so honestly; she could only sit silent until her eyes finally focused past the rain to the being standing before her.

Inuyasha stepped forward before kneeling in front of her, his hand raised so that his fingertips could slide across the pink splash of skin she kept hidden from the world.

" Beautiful." he breathed. " I love it when you don't have to hide yourself. You are beautiful Kagome."

He wasn't sure what prompted him to say the words, but deep inside he could tell that she needed to hear them. To him she was perfection, the one woman in the world who was more beautiful because of her differences. She was so much like him in the sense that they both had to hide their true selves from those around them. It was the severe lack of understanding in the world that forced them to hide, but alone they could be themselves. With each other they could be the souls they were meant to be; they didn't have to hide from each other.

Opening her eyes she was caught in the unnatural, yet glorious golden tone of his gaze. His silver hair lay wet against his face, twin ears flicking every so often to rid themselves of the water that tried so diligently to hold on.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." she whispered, her eyes falling from his.

"Me too." he murmured, his fingertips falling from her cheek to curl beneath her chin, lifting it so that he could again see the glistening dark depths of her eyes.  
They sparkled beneath the moonlight, wet with unshed tears. She shivered slightly and he found himself bending to pick her up. Carrying her into her home, he sat himself on her bed, his back propped against the wall and pulled her onto his lap. Reaching to the nightstand, he picked up the remote for the fireplace clicking it on, its flames dancing seductively around the dimly lit room.

They sat quiet until the rain stopped and the moon climbed higher into the sky before his words pulled her attention from the warmth of his body beneath hers.

"I didn't want you to ride because I didn't want you to get hurt; not because you 're a girl. " he murmured, his words warming the shell of her ear.  
" But you're good, really good..and you're right. If you had asked me I probably would have made you quit. I'm supposed to protect you, Kagome. How am I supposed to do that if you're riding a motorcycle at more than a hundred mile per hour?"

She smiled softly, her forehead touching his.

" Just be there when I need you- when I get off the motorcycle and before I get on. I just need you to be with me Inuyasha. I need you to chase the dreams aways when I sleep at night, and when I wake in the morning so I know that I'm safe; that a new day has started and you're still by my side. You don't know how hard it was without you all these years, how many times I wanted to quit just so that I could come home to you; how many times I reached for the phone just so that I could hear your voice. I need you Inuyasha, but you can't protect me from everything in life. "

" I can sure as hell try." he growled, his head dropping to rest on her collar bone.

Turning so that she was facing him, she lifted his head.

" I will always need you, Inuyasha, and I WANT you to protect me, but I want to LIVE life as well. I want the thrill of a good race; the wind in my hair. I want to experience the rush of a great jump, and the adrenalin that pulses through my veins as I lean into a tight turn. I want so many other things in life too, Inuyasha- you being happy one of them. If you are more comfortable with my not riding, then I'll quit. "

" What else do you want, Kagome?"

Sitting silently she raised her hand to her face, her fingertips sliding across the pink hue of her cheek.

" In some ways, I want this gone. " she murmured, her eyes focused intently upon his own. " I want to be normal- and beautiful. But most of all I want someone who'll accept this as a part of me, and love me the same as they might have if it wasn't there. I don't want to have to hide myself all the time."

" You already have all these things, Kagome. When we look at you, we don't see this." he said, his hand reaching to cover hers. " With or without the make-up, Kagome, you are still you; fiery tempered, stubborn; and beautiful. "

She smiled. "What do you think it means, Inuyasha?"

" I don't know, Kagome. But it brought you to me, and I can think of a million good reasons to keep you- one of them being that I need a great riding partner, and it would seem that I have found one- if you still want me."

" Of course I still want you, Inuyasha- I'll always want you." she giggled before leaning into his embrace.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered a moment later.

" Mean what, Kagome?"

" That you think I'm beautiful, even with this." she murmured, her hand motioning toward her face.

"You're more beautiful with it, Kagome, than without it. I meant every word. " He leaned forward then, his lips moving softly upon her mark.

Warmth spread through her at his touch; dizzying sensations of pleasure racing along her nerve endings bringing her body to life within his tender embrace.

Her head fell back, his lips following the motion until they grazed her jaw line.

The front door opening brought them back to ground level. She smiled again as she moved from his lap wincing slightly at the loss of his warmth.

" I'll be ready in ten minutes, okay Inu?"

He growled lightly, his thoughts wrapped around the wondrous length of her legs as she walked away, her bathrobe clinging to the curve of her waist before falling to hug the glorious perfection of her backside.

" You, ah, wanna ride with me, or Mushin?" he asked once he'd regained full control of his tongue.

" What are you driving?" she replied over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

" Cycle."

" With you then." Her voice was muffled, but he heard her perfectly. There was no hesitance in her reply.

" Dress warm then, at least for the ride. " he answered, a small smile upon his face. Perhaps having her as his partner wouldn't be so bad after all; someone to ride with when Miroku was to busy wooing Sango.

" I will. I'll come over as soon as I'm ready, okay. "

" Yeah. "

Turning, he made his way through her doorway. Sango stood in the hallway, a knowing smile dancing upon her face.

" Did you two kiss and make up?"

" None of your damn business, woman. Now move along. I'll bring Kagome to the club which leaves you and perve the limo. Just don't do anything disgusting in it. If it rains again, we'll need a ride home." he growled.

He watched the soft blush stain Sango's face and he smiled. These women, both of them, had managed to brighten their lives; each in their own way. He watched as she walked away, her soft "Be careful" echoing behind her.

Ten minutes later found Kagome making her way into Inuyasha's room. Her eyes danced across the red walls and she nearly laughed at the guitars he had lining them. He had long ago picked up a taste for music, and she had on many occasions listened to him strum one while singing lyrics to one of his many favorite songs. When she'd been younger she could always be found sitting outside his room listening to his muffled voice as he sang with his guitar. He'd been quite good back then. He was sure to be great at it by now.

Inuyasha stood silent, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Her back was to him, but the black leather pants she wore held his full focus. She wore her hair loose, and its dark length was made even darker by the shimmering silver corset she wore. She was gorgeous.

Turning she found him staring at her. She was at a loss though as to what had put such a silly look upon his face.

" You okay?"

"Yeah..lets go."

" K. " Grabbing her leather jacket she pulled it on and followed behind him, her eyes somehow falling to the way he walked. Not to mention the way those black pants clung to the curves of his body. Oh, he was a beautiful man, though she was sure that he'd never want to hear those thoughts. But he was. There was no denying it.

" Close your eyes." It was more a demand than a request, but she found herself doing as she was asked.

She smiled when she felt his hand close gently around her arm as he pulled her to stand in front of him, his voice whispering past her ear.

" Open your eyes, Kagome."

She did, and what met her vision had her nearly stumbling forward. There before her, parked in the driveway, sat an emerald green motorcycle. Its chrome piping lined the outer edges of the engine bringing the paint to a shimmer. It was stunning.

" Happy Birthday, Kagome. "

She turned to face him then. " It's mine?"

"It's yours ." he answered, surprised when she launched herself into his unsuspecting embrace,her lips warm upon the corner of his own.

" My pleasure. Now get on, you're driving." he grinned.

Never in his life had he been so happy to have her hair dancing across his face, her laughter echoing in his ears. Perhaps loving this woman wouldn't be so bad. Maybe- just maybe it was time to listen to the beast within him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am sorry if I missed anyone in replying to reviews. ( I KNOW I HAVE!!! ) THANKS TO YOU ALL! I AM SO HONORED THAT YOU ALL ARE STICKING WITH ME!!

Things got hectic this last few weeks. We have an offer on our home and I have been completely buried in paperwork for the mortgage company on the purchase of my new home twenty miles West, not to mention Christmas shopping. As much as I love the holidays, I'll be great-full to have life return to normal so that I can return my focus to writing chapters for you all. I do love hearing from each of you! It makes my days brighter knowing that you are all out there and that you all enjoy reading what I sit down to write. You have no idea how very much I enjoy doing this, but as I said before...it's just not the same if you haven't got anyone to read it.

Thanks again all. I couldn't and most likely wouldn't do this without you...

Next we shall have the clubbing...and the ideas in my head for the next chapter are oh so ...well, I can't give it away now can I...but please...DO let me know what you think. I am sorry to drag this on, but these are things that I want in the story, and as it took me four hours to get this into the computer with all the interruptions- I can only hope it was worth it for you all to read...let me know? Pretty please?

I also want to thank my wonderful friend and editor for getting this finished so quickly. I sent it to her last night and it was waiting for me this morning when I got up...She does a great job for me. She also writes stories for this site that are very well written that I have enjoyed myself, so if you're looking for something to read, check her stories out...okay. Her penname is Almandine-Azaleea .

Happy Holidays ALL...Please be Safe!

Thanks again...Until next time...Neisha


	8. The Things You Do To Me

I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters..

Birth Rite ch8

The club was centered in a large parking lot; she made the turn in and pulled the cycle to a stop near the front door. Shutting the cycle down, Kagome and Inuyasha stepped from the machine, both trying to straighten their wind-blown hair. In any other situation they would have been sure to wear the helmets that still lay tethered to the cycle, but the surprise of the gift and the rush they were in to take it out on the open road had temporarily clouded their better judgment.

"Damn, girl. I didn't know this cycle could move _that _fast. " Inuyasha laughed.

" Maybe I'll have to get me one too."

Stepping forward, Kagome reached to place her arms around his neck drawing him closer.

" Thank you, Inuyasha. "

Wrapping his arms about her waist, he pulled her close, his instincts screaming that she was his...

" Well, if I'd known this would be the thanks I'd get for buying gifts, shit; I'd have bought you lots by now." he grinned.

" No. This isn't for the motorcycle; this is for taking care of me..._This..._" she said pulling away slightly so that she could see him, her eyes glittering dangerously in the moonlight .." is for the motorcycle.."

She'd never been the type to deny herself what it was her heart sought. But the things he'd said; the things he'd done- for her, were things that one didn't just DO. He cared for her when there were others who'd been brought in to do it for him. He protected her from those who might seek to harm her, and he'd never hesitated to lie beside her at night- just to chase the dreams away. No, she wouldn't tell herself that this was forbidden..it wasn't. She was of age to make her choices. The fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were each well past six hundred years old made no registration upon her mind. He was Inuyasha. His body resembled that of a twenty-five year old human male, though she knew him to be far from it.

Leaning forward she watched his eyes widen in surprise the moment her lips touched his. It was merely a gentle caress before she pulled away from him, but he felt it just the same.

Moving away Kagome simply smiled before turning and making her way across the blacktop to the door of the club. Shaking his head momentarily, Inuyasha soon followed, his hand raised for a mere moment to touch briefly upon the kiss she had left upon his unsuspecting mouth.

She could make out the sounds of heavy bass muffled by concrete walls. The music pumped throughout the building; the steady beat of heavy rock and roll re-awakening her senses.

Before she could even let herself in, she found the doors flung open- a smiling Sango standing within their opening.

"Bout damn time you guys got here. Let's get this party started!" she giggled and dragged Kagome onto the crowded dance floor.

Inuyasha smiled. Sango's words, though dampened by the raging music, made him laugh. God, she was starting to sound like him.

Watching the girls disappear within the crowd, he made his way toward the tables he knew Sesshomaru had designated as theirs wondering just who had made it to their ' little' party.

000

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and Sango moved onto the dance floor. Smiling to himself, he waited for Inuyasha. His eyes, for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, made their way of their own volition to the woman standing at the bar. Rin. He'd hired her to decorate the home he and Inuyasha had had built for the girls. They'd spent more and more time with each other since then, and in that time he'd more than realized just who she was. His demon had already laid claim upon her. She was to be his; it was simply a matter of time. In the six hundred or better years he had lived; never had a woman brought about such a response from his inner beast. He had never been one to lie to himself about anything, and he wouldn't start now.

" Don't you think you should introduce her to the girls?"

His brother's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he shifted his eyes from the woman to him.

" Will you never learn to mind your own business, Inuyasha?"

" Nope. It pisses you off, and that is my primary motivation." he sat beside him.

"Grow up, Inuyasha."

" Naw. If I were to act my age, I'd be an emotionally challenged, old bastard like you."

" I can still knock your ass in the dirt, little boy."

" Yeah? Care to prove it?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowed.

" Anytime you insolent dog." His face was as uncaring as the tone of his voice.

" Am I interrupting?" came a soft question.

Twin sets of amber eyes turned to take in the petite woman standing before them. She was dressed in a pastel yellow dress, its hem stopping just above her knees. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, stray pieces falling to frame her youthful face. Deep brown eyes glistened with a lust for life, and Inuyasha wondered briefly just how someone so outgoing; so free with her feelings, could be so in love with the emotionally challenged dog everyone knew Sesshomaru to be. One didn't need to guess at her emotions regarding the ice prince; she wore them for the world to see- completely and totally uninhibited.

" Naw- you got here just in time for the good stuff." Inuyasha replied casually before moving to grant her the seat beside his brother.

"It's good to see you again, Rin. How's asshole been treating you?"

She looked at Sesshomaru who merely sat, quietly listening to their conversation, and smiled. This was a common occurrence with the brothers. In the year that she had been working with them, she had grown used to their bickering.

" The sex is great- I couldn't complain if I wanted to." she responded enjoying the embarrassed blush spreading across Inuyasha's face. She was untouched by the older demon; they all knew it, but it was fun to tease Inuyasha just the same.

Sesshomaru sat stunned, though his face relayed no such indication. While her sense of humor had initially shocked him, he had grown accustomed to it, and had even begun to realize that it was her personality that had drawn him to her. While she was never forward with those they didn't know, she knew precisely what things to say to set his brother to stuttering. At first he hadn't approved. It wasn't proper for a young lady to utter such crude remarks. But once he'd gotten to know her, he realized that she seldom spoke to anyone in that manner. Anyone other than Inuyasha that is, and only when Inuyasha was being his usual callous self when it came to his chosen nicknames and questions regarding their ' relationship' .

Giggling, Rin sat down, her eyes dancing mischievously in the low-lit room.

"Can I get you anything?"

Rin turned toward the soft voice surprised to see Ayame standing in front of her.

" Ayame!" Jumping from her seat, she stood to give the wolf-girl a giant hug.

" How have you been?"

Ayame smiled happily. " I am great Rin, and you?"

Pulling away from the red-head; Rin smiled, her eyes taking in the woman she hadn't seen in months. She wore a short white mini skirt and a shimmering green baby-doll shirt. Her deep-red hair was tied into a high pony-tail, characteristic of the one her boyfriend Koga wore.

Inuyasha turned away from the chattering of the two women, his eyes intent upon checking up on Kagome. He could see her on the dance floor, her lithe figure swaying hypnotically to the beat of the music; Sango dancing beside her. Raven tresses flowed around her face-her smile and laughter brightened the room. Something behind her caught and held his attention, his focus immediately drawn to the male coming up behind her. He watched in silence not sure whether he should move from his place at the table or watch the situation unfold. The male moved in behind her, his hands moving to rest upon the gentle swell of her hips, and in sudden clarity he realized just why that bastard looked so familiar.

He hadn't realized just what his claws were doing to the fabric, let alone the wooden arm of the chair until Sesshomaru's voice made it past the sudden, irrational anger clouding his once clear thoughts.

"Take your claws out of the furniture, little brother. It is only Koga. "

Inuyasha could still hear Rin and Ayame chattering among themselves, pieces of their conversation filtering through the haze of jealously raging though his mind.

"We are mated..." Ayame giggled. "Koga asked me about a month ago. I couldn't believe it!"

"That's so great, Ayame. Will you be having a wedding ceremony too?" Rin's ecstatic voice chimed.

Rin was one of the few humans that knew of their existence. She knew of the practices regarding 'matings ' and how they were, in a sense, the same as a human wedding- only life long instead of the simple ceremony that humans held that could easily be broken by divorce. But Inuyasha lost track of the conversation, his eyes narrowing dangerously when Koga turned a surprised Kagome around to take her into his embrace.

Feeling Sesshomaru's hand upon his shoulder, Inuyasha glanced up to the now standing demon.

"I need to give Kagome her birthday gift. Calm your demon, Inuyasha. I will send Koga to his mate as well, if only to keep you from shredding what's left of my chair. "

He hadn't realized it until Sesshomaru had stated the fact, but once his eyes fell to the ruined seat he still sat in, he realized full well that his reaction to Koga's presence wasn't simply stemming from the fact that he couldn't stand that particular wolf, but that his demon had very nearly made it a point to rip the bastards hands off, before tearing out his throat for daring to put his hands upon what did NOT belong to him. Damn, what was wrong with him?

Watching silently as Sesshomaru interrupted wolf ass in the midst of his ' hug', and deciding that he didn't want Kagome out on the dance floor to be groped, yet again, by some other idiot; Inuyasha made his way toward her. After all, they were here to let loose...

Kagome danced, her body humming with energy. The music's beat echoed in her ears. Sango moved beside her, her laughter and energy contagious. Feeling hands at her waist, she was surprised when she was turned around only to be caught in Koga's warm embrace.

"Oh my God, Koga! How are you?" she laughed returning his hug briefly before pulling away.

"I'm well.. How have you been?" he replied still holding her gently in front of him.

"I'm great! It's so good to see you."

"You smell like Inuyasha- where is mutt face anyway?" he teased, his nose wrinkling in mock disgust. He had long ago known that the Dog in question was over protective of the girl. Had he not been, Koga was sure that he'd have pursued her when she'd hit eighteen. She was a stunning creature; Kagome. Long raven hair framing an angelic face; tight leather pants wrapped sensuously around a trim figure even as a glittering silver corset encased her slim waist and chest leaving her golden shoulders bare. His eyes danced briefly over the pale scars lining her shoulder before a presence behind him compelled him to remove his arms from the girl before him and turn to face the demon now standing behind them.

" I wish to speak with you for a moment, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated. It wasn't a statement that left any room for debate.

"I'll talk to you a little later on? I have lots to fill you in on." Koga said, his eyes shining happily.

"He's mated. To Ayame." Sesshomaru clarified.

"Oh, that's great Koga. I'm happy for you." Kagome smiled, her hand reaching to pat his arm.

" Yeah, the wench actually agreed." he laughed.

" I can't believe she did either." came Ayame's voice as she reached to put her arm around his waist, an equally happy smile gracing her features.

"Happy Birthday Kagome. " she murmured happily.

"Thanks. And congratulations! Kagome replied . " Gotta run." Taking Sesshomaru's hand, she turned from the dance floor to follow his tall form.

Stopping at the edge, Sesshomaru turned and pressed something cool into her hands.

Watching him silently, she smiled. " What's this?"

"That is your birthday gift. "

"Sesshomaru...you didn't need to do anything. You have done so much for me already."

"Just open it. "

Doing as she was told, she was shocked speechless at the words littering the starch white piece of paper she held in her grasp. It was a deed to a section of the property that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Father had left for them; though only a copy as she was sure the original was properly filed away for safe keeping.

Looking up she stared at the demon who had decided to keep her the day they'd found her Mother dying at the hands of some monster.

"I can't take this.." she whispered.

"You can and you will. The property to the East of the lake is yours. You can build on it if you wish, or you are welcome to stay within the cottage you and Sango now share.

"But..."

"It is yours..." he replied. "The North side belongs to Inuyasha; the West is mine. The South belongs to Sango and Miroku. My pack will stay together."

"Thank you." she murmured. She would have hugged him then, but public displays of affection were not something that Sesshomaru was comfortable with, so instead she winked at him.

"You are welcome. When you tire of dancing there is someone I wish for you and Sango to meet. " he said before the corner of his lip lifted- if only just barely. But she'd seen it.

"I'll find you later then?"

" The tables to the West side of the dance floor. " he replied nodding his head in that direction.

She laughed then. "I should have guessed it."

She watched him turn from her, his long silver hair hanging loose down his back. He wore a white silk shirt tucked into dark blue levies...now THAT was a first. Since when had he EVER worn denim?

Kagome's attention was diverted, however, when the crowd around her began to cheer; the rush of new dancers forcing her backward until her back came in contact with something undoubtedly male. Tucking the paper into the pocket of her pants she tried to move forward, but the rush of the crowd was unforgiving.

Inuyasha smirked, his hand raising to rest upon the white scars upon Kagome's shoulder. He remembered these; how could he forget? She'd gotten them the day she was born.

Guitar notes filled the air followed by another round of cheering that brought him from his memories and back to the reason he'd made his way to this woman to begin with. The singer of the band had caught him midway to the dance floor, his request still vivid in his mind...

" _I have an emergency call- I NEED to take this. Can you cover for me; just one song, I swear!" _

Having agreed, Inuyasha had instructed the band on what song to play as he'd grabbed the cordless headset and made his way onto the floor, the crowd cheering loudly when they'd caught sight of him putting the it on and adjusting the microphone. He'd sung here a few times before when the band had needed him to cover for one of their members, and he'd since become a crowd favorite.

He smiled again when Kagome took a swift glance over her shoulder, her body relaxing against his once she'd realized who she had backed in to.

She moved against him, her body sliding against his in a most erotic fashion, her hips moving in time to the electric guitar's notes; its melody-hypnotic. He knew the instant her head fell back against his shoulder, the moment her arm raised and he felt her hand curling around his neck; her fingers burying themselves into the length of his unbound hair, and in the way that his body hardened beneath the sway of her hips, her perfect backside rubbing against the hard length of his response . It was about to get very, very HOT in here...

&&&&&&&&&

I'm sorry this took so long to post, but I wanted to wait until the site was working again so that those of you who have this fic on alert got notified of it's posting. I also want to thank Azaleea for editing this as well as a oneshot I was working on. She finished both in one night which in turn made posting this today so much easier. I have a oneshot that I will be posting soon as well- just deciding whether to add to it or post it as is and make it a two shot...

I am excited to see if this chapter does as well as the last. You guys ROCK!!! 50 reviews last chapter- you spoil me...can we do it again-----PRETTY PLEASE? I so loved hearing from you all, and I miss it too. I hope the holidays treated you and yours well...

Let me know what you all think okay...

Neisha


	9. The Dance

I don't own Inuyasha...must I put this at the top of EVERY chapter? It's just so depressing!!!! There will be an authors note at the end of the chapter. Please read it as I want to explain to you all why updates have been so erratic, and to finally let you al know why I haven't been feeling well as of late- and because so many of you have been wishing me well...

Anywho...here we go again! Hope you enjoy the ride- let me know, okay? PRETTY PLEASE?

Regular itallics backvocals

Bold italics Inuyasha's lyrics

Birth Rite ch9 The Dance

_He smiled again when Kagome took a swift glance over her shoulder, her body relaxing against his once she'd realized who she had backed in to._

_She moved against him, her body sliding against his in a most erotic fashion, her hips moving in time to the electric guitar's notes; its melody-hypnotic. He knew the instant her head fell back against his shoulder, the moment her arm raised and he felt her hand curling around his neck; her fingers burying themselves into the length of his unbound hair, and in the way that his body hardened beneath the sway of her hips, her perfect backside rubbing against the hard length of his response . It was about to get very, very HOT in here..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Guitar notes drifted around them; Inyasha's body responded to her movements out of instinct alone. He forgot to breathe. Kagome danced against him, her body creating a friction that sizzled throughout every place she touched. Lyrics swam through his mind trying to find their escape past the sensuous lips of their owner. His clawed finger trailed ever so slowly down the length of her spine; he reveled in the way her body arched away from him, the swell of her breasts trapped beneath the shimmering silver corset dragging his focus from the skin of her back , and it was all he could do to force the words of the song through the dryness of his mouth.

"**_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster?_**

_**Can you feel my trigger hand, **_

_**moving further down your back?**_

Inuyasha's other hand moved to rest upon her ribcage, his thumb resting just beneath her breast. The sway of her hips, the way her lips parted, her breath coming in uneasy pants before her tongue darted out to wet the dryness of her bottom lip had his body tightening even more, his flesh heating to an unnatural temperature. Did she know how exotic she looked, how each movement of her body set him afire? Would she run from him if she knew of his naughty reactions as she danced against him..? Yet, somehow he knew she wouldn't. He could feel her body's reaction to him; the way she shuttered beneath the touch of his claw, the way she unconsciously pushed closer to his hand when he'd moved it to rest upon the erratic beat of her heart.

"**_When you hide- _**

_**hide inside that body,**_

_**but just remember that **_

_**when I touch you-**_

_**the more you shake; **_

_**the more you give away...**_

He had to look away. He didn't WANT to, but he had to; he wanted her so very badly..

He saw the band on the stage watching in astonishment what was taking place upon the dance floor. Their singer was readying himself for back vocals...

_Cold,_

_**but I'm still here**_

_Blind,_

_'**cause I'm so blind, **_

_say never.._

_**We're far from comfortable this time**._

He could feel her fingers at the base of his skull, the way they tightened against his hair to keep him from moving away from her as they moved together, her head still resting within the hollow of his shoulder. He shivered in response, her body sliding against his own when he'd moved his hand from her back only to place it at the curve of her hip. He could feel the eyes of the other dancers watching in awe; the beauty in his embrace oblivious to their stares. Her eyes were still closed, her face mirroring complete euphoria; he could only imagine that she might one day wear that same look if he were to make her his own; but she wasn't his.

_Cold,_

_**Now we're so cold**_

_Mine,_

_**and you're not mine,**_

_say never_

_**We're far from obvious this time**_

Sliding his hand over her body he took in her gasp of pleasure when his fingers slid invitingly up her chest, his clawed finger trailing the valley between her breasts before his hand came to rest upon her neck; it's hold whisper soft. He watched in silent admiration her eyes, dark and glistening with lust as they looked back at him, her head turned so that his racing heartbeat could echo within her ear.

_Wait,_

_**Another minute here**-_

_**Time will kill us after all**_

_**now can you feel it's second hand-**_

_**wrapped around your neck?**_

_**So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies**_

_**But don't you forget**_

_**The more you turn away- **_

_**The more I want you to STAY!**_

Oh, how he meant those words, loved the reaction he could see waiting there in her eyes. Her arousal hit him then, so full of want, of silent desire. She would be his, there was no denying it. No other man- or beast would touch what was his, what he was making known before those who watched their erotic display. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her. It was there within her heated gaze, there for him alone to see; she wasn't hiding it from him. She wasn't ashamed at her desire to be in his embrace, nor was she holding back her emotions when she turned in his arms, her body pressing uninhibited into his own. His sharp intake of breath was heard through the microphone, the dancers around them snickering as his eyes closed against the urgency she created within him..

_Cold,_

_**but I'm still here.**_

_Blind,_

_**cause I'm so blind,** _

_say never, _

_**and we're far from comfortable this time.**_

_Cold,_

_**now we're so cold.**_

_Mine,_

_**and you're not mine**, _

_say never.._

_**we're far from obvious this time.**_

The guitarist took his lead then, and Inuyasha took that moment to pull her closer still, his head burying itself into the curve of her neck, his fangs searing its base even as his ears took in her moan of pleasure, their bodies rocking together as she straddled his thigh, her head falling back, hair falling in a waterfall of inky blackness until the ends nearly touched the floor they danced upon.

Moving away from her, his hand grazed her cheek pulling her attention to once again focus upon him; his words meant for her alone...

_**You're so endearing, **_

_**you're so- **_

_**Beautiful,**_

_**Well, I don't look like they do,**_

_**and I don't love like they do,**_

_**but I don't hate like they do. **_

_**Am I ever on your mind?**_

She knew what he meant in those words; knew that he was speaking of his being different. He was a demon, he didn't look like the humans when he took his true form. And she knew what he meant that he wouldn't love like they do. He'd love her completely, totally; accepting her differences as she'd accepted his; not hating her because she too, was different.

She watched, his voice stirring her body almost as much as his touch had. Never had someone's touch moved her so completely, or left her wanting something she couldn't name. He was who she'd been searching for. He was the one soul who had always accepted her- loved her; she'd just never taken the time to see it. She had always thought their bickering was a sign that they weren't meant to be together, but now she saw it as passion. They fought heatedly, competed intensely - would they love as fiercely? Would being his be as passionate as their dancing had become?

_Cold,_

_**but I'm still here.**_

_Blind,_

_**' cause I'm so blind, **_

_say never,_

_**We're far from comfortable this time**_

_Cold,_

_**now we're so cold**_

_Mine,_

_**and you're not mine,**_

_say never_

_**We're far from obvious this time**_

Yes- he was everything she had ever wanted. It was he that she craved when she'd left home for school; his voice she wanted to hear when she woke from her nightmares, and his face she wanted to wake to every morning for the rest of her life...she'd just been to blind to see it.

Leaning forward she smiled when his eyes widened, her cheek brushing past the underside of his jaw. He could see the white scars that highlighted her golden skin, and he could see the marks he'd left behind only moments ago when he'd grazed her shoulder with his fangs- reddened welts upon the tender skin of her neck. He hadn't realized that he'd done it, but it was there for all to see, though thankfully only those of his bloodline would know just what that mark meant; the human population would think them to be merely hickies left behind by an adamant lover..

She was his, dear god, she was his!

_COLD!,_

_**you broke me from the very first night**_

_**I'd love you till the day that I die**_

_**I'm far too comfortable this time...**_

He felt her stiffen slightly within his embrace, her body pulling away so that she could gaze adoringly into his eyes. Had she heard him correctly?

He smiled then, his fangs glistening only for her to see and he nodded, pleased when her eyes misted over, a smile gracing those perfect lips...

_Cold!_

_**I loved you from the very first night**_

_**you broke me till the day that I die**_

_**I'm far too obvious this time...**_

Raising her hand she moved the microphone away from his mouth, only to replace it with her own, her lips moving across his in a lover's caress. Closing his eyes he tasted her, his tongue sliding sensuously across her lower lip before sweeping in upon her gasp of pleasure. But nothing could prepare him for the taste that met him. She was sweet, in so many ways he couldn't think straight, but one thing stood out above all the others. Innocence. She tasted so damn innocent. His demon howled within him, demanding release to claim the mate who'd been denied to him for so long.

Small fingers plowed into silver silk; her body molding along the front of his, her hands guaranteeing - at least to her- that he wouldn't pull away. Her head tipped in response to the soft tug of his clawed hand at the nape of her neck.

Sesshomaru watched in silence his brother claiming his mate, though only as much as being within a crowded dance floor would allow. His eyes closed in unnoticed upon the twin fang marks upon her shoulder. No- the humans surrounding them wouldn't notice the significance of that mark, but his pack would. She was taken. She was to be Inuyasha's mate.

His eyes scanned the crowd as they cheered the couple still kissing on the dance floor stopping upon the narrowed red gaze of a man in the back. Chestnut hair framed a too- pale face, and for a moment Sesshomaru wondered just where he'd seen that man before. Vague images flashed through his mind; his eyes followed the man's gaze back to his brother and Kagome before flicking back toward the man in question. His brow furrowed slightly when said man was no longer there. There was something familiar about that face. He'd have to check with Inuyasha about it later..

Another round of cheering came about as the band started up once again; the crowd rushing together.

" Rin? "

" Hmm?"

" Dance with me?" he murmured, his gaze lingering upon her petite frame, her eyes lighting up as a smile touched her features.

" I'd love to!"

Standing and making their way to the dance floor they took their places next to those of his pack..

Miroku and Sango stared open mouthed at their pack mates. Inuyasha and Kagome stood wrapped within each other, completely oblivious to the crowd surrounding them. Sango turned her gaze to Miroku, his face lit up in that familiar perverted grin, his eyes dancing happily.

" Did you know anything about this?"

He eyes focused upon her then; his mate. " No, but I'll have to congratulate him later. Who new the Dog had it in him? That was some dance- think we could try it later?"

" Depends."

One dark eyebrow lifted as once again that lecherous grin graced his handsome face.

" On what?" he murmured, his tone seductive as he leaned forward to casually lick the mark that he'd long ago left upon her neck enjoying the shiver of pleasure that raced along her skin.

" On what you can do on the dance floor- love." she whispered holding back her gasp as need enveloped her senses.

" Ahh, a challenge. We both know how much I enjoy a great challenge." came his husky reply, his arm snaking out to pull her body closer to his already eager one.

Music hung around them, its melody entrancing as each couple moved together- the mood magical; none knowing of the malicious creature stalking the parking lot; a snake lying in wait for its prey..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This song is Cold by Evans Blue..

I am soooooo sorry about the wait. But with ff down, I wanted to wait till I was certain the site was fixed before posting. To those who asked me to let them know the reviews on the last chapter- there were 40! Pretty awesome considering the site was having issues..Thanks so much all. I hope that you all like this chapter, but I won't know if you don't tell me- so please...TELL ME!!!

I think I will do one more club chapter as I really want something more to this before heading off to the rest of the story- I hope this is okay with you all. Let me know if you prefer I do something different, okay? I just don't feel like I got all that I wanted into this chapter. It wasn't as hot as I'd hoped it would be. I'm not sure whether I like it or not, but I didn't want to re-write it and make you all wait any longer than I already have- so I hope that this chapter was worth the wait..

I also want to let you all know that I will be doing my best to update a regularly as possible, but I still don't feel well. I wanted to let you all know what's wrong because so many of you have been wishing me well, and telling me to rest and relax, and I am deeply touched that so many of you have wished me better.

I have what is called a Chiari malformation. To make it basic- the part of my brain that connects with my spine is supposed to sit within my skull. But mine doesn't - it has fallen through the base of my skull thus resulting in pressure being placed upon that part of my brain and spine. My spinal fluid has also been affected, all of this resulting in intensly severe headaches/migraines that can leave me floored for days at a time. It affects those who have it differently , but it has done a number on me...I have been seeing doctors, but it is beginning to look like I am going to need brain surgery to correct this problem.This is why my posting has become erratic...and most likely will stay that way until I am able to get this issue fixed.

I have thought many times of putting my stories on hold until I can get better, as I wanted to be able to provide you with chapters that are worth the wait and the read...**but you all are what has convinced me to keep going**. It has been your kind words and encouragement through your reviews that have brought me to the computer time and again as I LOVE hearing from you, and knowing that so many of you out there enjoy my fics and patiently await more. It is for you all that I will keep posting as often as I am able. I must thank Azaleea for her editing skills, and for being the best ' little ' sister in the world. There are so many of you to thank- but know this. I do this for all of you- without someone to read my work, there is no reason to write, but you all give me all the reason in the world, and as my thanks to you all I shall keep working on chapters to post.

I decided to tell you all this because of your well wishes..I hope that it doesn't make anyone uncomfortable as this was never my intention..

I thank each of you for your continuing support, and I will keep you all updated as to whether I have to have surgery. I am hoping not, but only time will tell.

Please let me know what you thought as this chapter is one that I am still debating whether I liked it or not, and whether it should have been posted at all. I have a hard time reading my own work so I shall rely on you all to let me know if it was worth the read...Thanks again all! Until next time/..Neisha


	10. Losing Control

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters- though how desperately I want to.

Lime/ lemon warning.

Birth Rite

Losing Control...ch10

Music hung around them, its tones brought clearly through the guitarist's amplifier. The drummer's beats were steady; the rhythm moved in time with the sway of her hips. She could feel his hands upon her, their hold gentle, yet possessive. Her head rested lightly upon the solid expanse if his chest; the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. Their bodies molded together-friction electrifying her limbs until it was all she could do not to vocalize her desire in the moan that seemed to scream for release deep within her throat. His silver hair teased her, its silken texture tickling along her skin. She wondered if his touch would be as gentle- if one caress of his claw would break down her defenses. She wanted him. He knew it; she'd never hidden her desire from him, but he had always seemed to withdraw before things could progress beyond a tender kiss. She couldn't help but wonder if he desired her nearly as much as she did him.

His hand grazed her lower back, its soft insistent touch bringing her closer to his lean frame. Her eyes closed again, her head falling back slightly. Opening her eyes she was ensnared by the predatory look he bestowed upon her. The music seemed to fade behind her, and only now did she realize that they were no longer within the masses of people still upon the dance floor; they had backed toward a far corner of the club, the world outside of them-forgotten.

The soft tone of his voice called her attention:

"You know what I am, and this does not bother you?" his eyes rested upon the beauty of her face.

"No, why should it Sesshomaru?" She wondered what she might have said or done to give him that impression. Sure, he wasn't human, but she loved him more because of that. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man, and more.

"You don't understand the consequences of the choice you are making; what it will mean and how it will change the life you know. "

"I understand that I love you." she whispered, a soft blush highlighting her beauty. " I know what you are; who you are. I understand that you might not want..."

"You know nothing of what I want, Rin. It is what I want, what I desire that should have you running as fast as you can in the other direction. It is the changes that will occur should you stay and not heed my warning. You can have no idea of what you are accepting by staying with me. I am different. I am nothing like..."

"Like what Sessh? Like the men around me who do not hold my attention? The men surrounding me who know nothing of the person I am? I do not want those men Sessh. They hold nothing of mine; not my attention, nor my feelings. I would live this life alone before I'd give myself to one I cannot love."

Her eyes were bright beneath his, her body language and scent confirming the truth of her words. But she couldn't know what she was asking for by wanting to stay at his side. She couldn't realize the changes that would occur within her should she choose to become his mate. She would lose her humanity, her ability to age alongside her family. She'd be something completely alien to what she had always known; a beast controlled by the cycles of the moon.

"I know what I ..." her eyes glistened before him so full of trust, of limitless desire.

"You don't!" he growled.

"I know that I love YOU; that I would give up all that I am and know just to stay at your side. You know where I stand in this, but I will not force the issue. I will gladly accept whatever you are willing to give me, even if it isn't your love." She moved from his embrace then, her eyes lowered to hide her pain though her scent wasn't so forgiving. Turning, she stepped away certain that her heart would break before she could get far enough from him to allow it.

His hand upon her wrist startled her, her gaze snapped from the floor to the demon she'd loved for the better part of a year. She knew what he was, had seen his true form one night while working late at the home he'd had built for Kagome. She'd watched, awestruck, through the window; witnessed his body shifting beneath the light of the moon to be replaced by the glorious beast trapped within him. She had watched his silver fur rustle gently beneath the breeze, his muscles tensing before all four paws clawed the earthen floor, his beast surging forward in its excitement to be finally freed of the human body that encased it. He had disappeared within the shelter of the forest leaving her uncertain of what she'd seen.

His reappearance a few hours later had had her really questioning her mind. He had stood before her, tall and impossibly human as he asked her why she was still there, what she had seen. They both knew. He hadn't realized she was there until his return to the mansion; her car had been parked further up the road, it's hood raised, emergency flashers signaling its broken down status.

And within that one night she'd realized that he was trusting her with his secret because he could've just killed her outright to protect it. They'd become uneasy friends at first. Months of decorating had given her the chance to get to know him. Once she'd finished, however, she was pleasantly surprised by his appearance at her doorstep late one night, when he had asked her to dinner. They'd been seeing each other since, but tonight..tonight she wasn't certain if he was pushing her away.

"How can you be so sure of what you want?" he questioned. No one looked their way. Music surged around them, and yet they seemed to have their own private haven within the darkness.

Moving toward him she put her shyness on the back burner. If this was to be his decision, to leave her to her humanity without his love, then she would at least show him what it was that made her so certain of her desires.

Her body slid up the front of his-a caress that had his demon howling frantically within him, its claws tearing him apart from the inside out. Her lips closed over his own. She tasted so sweet, so innocent of the sins that most humans her age practiced freely. He could have pushed her away, should have eased from her embrace and sent her on her way to the normal human existence she would have continued with had she not met him to begin with, but her tongue wetting his lips had effectively banished what control he'd thought to have.

Grasping her petite body closer to his own he turned them around moving into the darker recesses beneath the staircase that led to the upper levels of the club.

Opening to taste more of her he took in her moan of pleasure, its sultry tone igniting something primal within him. Pushing her gently into the far wall he pressed against her, his clawed hand falling to pull her leg up around his hip. He was thankful for the dress she was wearing. Her hand raised to caress his cheek reminding him suddenly that she was an innocent. She was fragile beneath him and he would not allow her first time to be beneath a staircase surrounded by drunken club-goers. Taking his mouth from hers he closed his eyes. He was stunned when it took every ounce of his control to soothe the raging beast within him; he was reminded sternly that she was their mate, that their treatment of her warranted something more private.

"That's how I know." she murmured breathlessly. "You make me feel things, want things that I have never needed before. YOU do things to my heart..."

"That no one will ever do to you but me." he let her leg fall down the length of his own- willing his body to cool enough so that he could move comfortably again. Damn denim; it gave no room for...things...

"Are you certain that this is what you want?" Sesshomaru growled, her aroused scent becoming more intoxicating making it harder, in more ways than one, to will his randy body back into control.

"Yes, I told you that already." she smiled trying her damnedest to curb the ache that had developed in the more private areas of her body. Moving in what she thought was a discreet fashion she pressed her thighs together hoping for just a moment of relief from the pulsing pressure.

Sesshomaru felt her move, and smiled when her eyes fluttered closed, and her teeth clamped down upon her lower lip. His breath caught at the beauty of her arousal: the way her skin glowed within the darkness, the result of her body's heat coating her skin in a soft sheen of perspiration. He winced slightly when she moved again, her body seeming to seek his in a caress more bold than her innocence should allow, and it robbed him of the resolve to awaken her more fully in private. What kind of demon would he be if he were to allow her passion to cool improperly? He only hoped to have the self control he'd need to walk away without burying himself into her body before he could get her somewhere more appropriate...

Reaching lower, he allowed his claws to trail softly down the length of her thigh before curling around it just above her knee and raising it to rest, as it had before, at his hip. Her eyes fluttered open to hold his gaze. Her scent spiraled higher to coax him forward, her leg locking around his hip pulling him closer, clothing separating their skin but not their actions.

He closed his eyes against the urgency she'd created within him, willing his demon to have some sense of control where his was beginning to fail miserably.

His eyes shot open the instant her leg pulled him more forcefully against her feminine core, his breath hissing past his lips at the fire coiling around the length of his desire. He was a grown demon, had had more than his fair share of women throughout his long life. NEVER had one such as the vixen panting within his embrace had him hard as hell, and as randy as a teenage demon experiencing his first sexual encounter.

He moved against her again pleased beyond measure at her reaction to him, his hands finding the heavy fullness of her breasts, palms brushing across the hardened tips of her nipples.

She threatened his self control, brought him to within an inch of his own sanity, and when he heard her gasp in heated ecstasy at the force of her own completion he took her lips in a fierce kiss that shook the foundations of his very soul. His claws very nearly tore the clothing from her so that he could sheath himself within her body bringing her to completion a second time. It took every thread of willpower that he could muster to calm his boiling blood, to pull away from her, if only slightly, to look upon her.

Her clothing was rumpled, her hair falling messily around her face no longer held within the clasp that had held it earlier in the evening. She looked well loved, deeply satisfied, and completely disheveled.

"Can we do that again?" she murmured blushing brightly at her own desire.

"I think we should find someplace a bit more private before we properly finish what we've started ." he growled, willing his body to obey.

" We can go to my place. It's just a few blocks away."

Reaching to smooth her clothing he growled low in his throat. This woman would be the death of him.

"Are you sure? There's no going back."

"I want you to love me- properly." she whispered surprised by her own admission.

"You wish to be mate to a demon, girl?" he growled pushing against her again, his cooling body heating up once again.

"If you wish to be mate to a human." she panted, her arousal climbing again at the sensual assault of his lower body against her own.

"You will be mine- in every sense of the word." he hissed before claiming her lips in another fierce kiss, her arousal peaking his own before he turned, her hand in his, and led her from the club

OooooOO

Hey all. I want to thank all of you for your kindness and support.. I never thought in a million years that I would find so many people who would wish me well, and support me through what probably is, and will be , the roughest time of my life.

I was given two choices from the doctors: Continue living as I am, hurting with no end in site- or have brain surgery which could possibly give me at least 50 percent relief from the headaches and pain . I have to have another MRI today, this one of my spine to make sure that there isn't anything that way that could be causing the symptoms..after that they will schedule surgery if I decide to proceed with it. I am going to wait for the results of the MRI before making my final decision, but if I do decide to proceed with it then I will most likely put it off until after I sell my house and get moved to the new one. It would make recovery so much easier not having to deal with all that stuff on top of everything else.

I thank each of you from the bottom of my heart for your continuing support and all your kindness. I can not tell you how very much it means to me.

Thanks to Azaleea for editing this for me, and for being my shoulder to cry on when I need to vent my frustrations, and many others- you now who you are—wink, wink, that have been kind enough to wish me well, and encouraging and supporting enough to keep me coming back time and again as without you all I would have failed long ago...

I hope the lime/lemon was tasteful, and that you enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it didn't have InuxKag or MirxSan, but they will be next on my list of pointless smut as I have missed writing it since finishing ' If Only in my Dreams..' This chapter seems to have written itself as it turned out much longer than I thought it would and as I haven't posted in about 2 weeks, I thought to go ahead and post so that you had something to read while I get to work on the InuxKag chapter of the club scene..I didn't want to make you wait for another chapter when this one was ready to post...

Please let me know what you think- I miss hearing from you and it brightens my day knowing that I managed to bring a smile to anyone who liked the chapter. I'd love to hear from you all again...

Sincerely,

Neisha


	11. She's Changing

I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, though I'd love to. That honor, of course, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...I am merely borrowing her characters.I do not make anything from the writing of this or my other fics- just the pleasure of doing so...and the honor of your reviews!!! Lime Warning...

Birth Rite Ch11 She's Changing..

Naraku stood silently in the crowd, his eyes narrowed angrily on the beast touching the woman he'd claimed as his own-albeit only in his mind. They were dancing heatedly together, the Dog embracing and kissing the girl he'd seen only a few hours ago, walking alone down the center of the highway. Why did she seem so familiar?

Snarling silently, he caught sight of the older demon. Staring impassively for only a moment, their eyes clashed violently before the demon's gaze followed his own to the couple kissing, and it was then that Naraku took his leave. It wouldn't take much to rekindle the Dog's memory...one involving his taking of Kikyo's life. He didn't want to be found out before having the chance to put his plan into action.

He now stood watching the parking lot; so many humans disappearing within the shelter of the club, only to re-emerge hours later, most intoxicated. It was sickening- the taste of blood laced heavily with the tinge of alcohol. He much preferred those who hadn't partaken of any such drinks. He normally avoided these places. He was partial to those who frequented the running parks that were so plentiful- they were healthy, their bodies in excellent physical condition. Regardless, he stayed- waiting.

Something rummaging through the trash at the side of the building caught his attention. A young boy moved quickly, his dark hair hung loose on his shoulders; he looked to be around fifteen or sixteen. He moved from one end of the alley way to the other disappearing within the shelter of darkness. His scent was welcoming-clean-even though it was obvious he was a homeless child scouring the alley-way for food.

The opening of the club's door drew Naraku' s gaze from the boy in time to see the older dog emerge with a pretty, young female following close behind. He watched them climb into a red sports car, then back out of the parking space and turn out onto the main road. Good. One less Dog to interfere with his plan. Now, how to go about getting the rest of the club's occupants to leave?

oooooOOOOOOooooo

_Raising her hand, she moved the microphone away from his mouth, only to replace it with her own, her lips moving across his in a lover's caress. Closing his eyes he tasted her, his tongue sliding sensuously across her lower lip before sweeping in upon her gasp of pleasure; but nothing could prepare him for the taste that met him. She was sweet, in so many ways he couldn't think straight, but one thing stood out above all the others: innocence. She tasted so damn innocent! His demon howled within him, demanding release to claim the mate who'd been denied to him for so long._

_Small fingers plowed into silver silk; her body molded along the front of his, her hands guaranteeing - at least to her- that he wouldn't pull away. Her head tipped in response to the soft tug of his clawed hand at the nape of her neck._

Inuyasha's touch lingered, passionate, loving. Kagome's breath caught when a single claw brushed past the underside of her breast. White-hot need slammed through her lighting fires along nerve endings she hadn't known existed. His body pressed intimately against hers igniting a need within her more primal than anything she'd ever known.

Trailing her fingers across his chest she could feel his muscles flutter beneath them, his heat searing her palms.

He tasted sweet, yet bitter. Her tongue slid against his before catching the edge of a fang, her eyes closing at the urgency of her desire, her moan of pleasure lost within the kiss they shared.

She explored him, her mouth mimicking his while their bodies moved in sync to the music that swirled around them. The lights had been dimmed, the other dancers reduced to mere shadows.

She could hear his blood pulsing beneath his skin; it rushed under the pads of her fingers- so hot, calling her, seducing her. She wanted to taste it, to feel it pass her lips and caress the heated recesses of her mouth.

Would it taste as heavenly as he did? Would it fire her passion higher than his touch already had?

He growled in approval- or was it pleasure?- when she bit down lightly upon his lower lip, and she answered in kind when she caught just the barest hint of his blood upon the tip of her tongue. Her fangs lengthened, her eyes darkened, their chocolate depths intensifying until they glowed black on the dimly- lit dance floor.

He was lost, completely. Her scent swirled around him, drenching him in its heat. Her arousal soared; his fingers touched and teased in answer to its call. He moved against her, his body screaming its need to claim her. Her hips swayed against his own, their attrition matching the intensity behind their need to touch, taste, and explore; her redolence fluctuated, seductive - demanding.

Her fangs were longer than they had been when he'd first taken notice of them this morning. He could feel them pressing firmly against his tongue and lips, yet the significance of that piece of information failed to register upon his lust-filled mind.

His eyes closed when she pulled away, her lips grazing his jaw, his neck. She leaned into him, his body instantly falling further away begging her to follow-she did. He growled softly when he felt her tongue taste the skin of his neck, warm and wet. Her scent spiraled ever higher- lavender and rain, and something undeniably different; spicy, hypnotic- dangerous.

His eyes flew open , their golden tone reddening in response to the pinch he felt at the junction of his neck and shoulder- slight and inquisitive but there just the same.

His demon howled in acknowledgment, perceiving the nip for what it was: a mark; she'd marked him as her own, her lips and tongue caressing the wound to soothe it, serving only to encourage the demon, entrancing it...completing it.

It screamed for release to claim its mate as she had claimed him. Then just as suddenly as she'd bitten him, Inuyasha found her kiss-swollen lips pressed against his own once again; the taste of his blood still heavy within her mouth. Fire ignited within his blood, her tongue stroking the flame into an inferno that threatened to consume them both.

Suddenly the lights went out; the music stopped. Hushed whispers brushed past them, yet he barely heard them through the pounding of his heart, and the roar of the beast within him.

Her ragged breathing held his focus, his mind finally grasping hold of what had just transpired.

Her fangs, her scent...

Pulling away slightly he studied her beautiful face, his eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding them. Her skin was flushed , her eyes nearly as dark as the room they stood within. Her fingers brushed past her lips, her fangs only beginning to recede. Yes, she was changing...but why?

Realization hit him then. He'd very nearly lost control of the beast within him. Had the lights not gone out, what would've happened? He could have endangered not only her, but his secret as well.

He was thankful that the lights had been dimmed to enhance the mood within the club. None could have seen what had happened. He had had a hard time seeing the woman before him- let alone the couple to his left-and for that he was relieved.

Kagome trembled, her breath trapped behind her tender lips; her eyes fluttered open to hold the glow within his own. He moved closer, his mouth feathering across hers, his tongue following in its wake as once again he was drawn in by her scent.

"What happened- what's wrong?" A chorus of voices pulled him from her lips, but he tightened his hold upon her. Something was wrong here...his instincts told him so.

"You forget to pay the power bill?" Miroku's voice emerged to his right, his scent followed by Sango's.

"Keh- ask Sesshomaru. He's the one who takes care of that shit." Inuyasha replied, the implication in his response not going unnoticed by the others.

"Something's definitely wrong then." Sango whispered.

The low rumble of the emergency generators kicking on brought about a new round of hushed inquiries. The lights began to glow and the room brightened around them.

"Hey Dog Shit, what's going on?" Koga asked making his way to the Dog he'd addressed, Ayame in tow.

"I don't know, asshole.." Inuyasha growled "but you're taking care of it. Be sure to lock up. I'm getting Kagome outta here. I don't like it..."

"I'm on it- but you owe me Mutt Face." Turning away, Koga and Ayame separated, each doing their best in directing the confused crowd out the front door while Inuyasha and Miroku escorted Sango and Kagome out the back.

Grabbing his cell phone Inuyasha dialled Seshomaru. After a few rings he was sent to voice mail. Growling fiercely he dialed the number again. "Bastard better answer..." he hissed.

A click was heard indicating that Sesshomaru had indeed picked up, and the gruff "What is it?!" confirmed it.

"Power's out at the club. Koga's taking care of it. Where are you?"

"I'll meet you at the mansion. You have the girl's- correct?"

"Yeah."

"Go out the back. My truck's in the garage. Use it!" Sesshomaru's reply was swiftly followed by the dial tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all! Me again. First off I want to thank you all for reviewing for me! I can't tell you enough what it means to me...You encourage and motivate me, and I deeply appreciate it...so thank you all!\

I also need to thank my friend and editer Azaleea for taking the time to listen when I need to vent, and for doing such a wonderful job in cleaning up my chapters..Thanks girl!! I don't know what Id do without you..

I know this is short, and I'm sorry about that. I had thought to keep it and add more but I hate leaving you guys hanging so long between chapters, so I decided to post now..I hope you don't mind, and that you liked it. Please let me know?

Thank you all for your well wishes..I am so thankful to all of you. I will be having the surgery- its just a matter of when at this point. Most liekly in a month or so- depends on when the house sells as I want to get that out of the way first..I'll be sure to let you all know when it gets schedualed...kay..

Please let me know what you thought so far..things will start kicking into high gear soon as I know exactly where I want this to go...I just hope you all stay with me for the ride...thanks again all- I couldn't do this without you...

Neisha


	12. Forcing A Change

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. That right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing her characters for my own guilty pleasure. Thank you all for such kind reviews. I sincerely hope that I will get the privilege of hearing from you again soon.

Birth Right ch 12- Forcing A Change

They'd barely made it through the door of her apartment when his cell phone rang. Silently Sesshomaru cursed technology while he reached to silence the obnoxious, ill timed annoyance laying at his hip. Taking Rin's lips once again they stumbled through her living room in search of the bedroom door.

The ringing sounded again bringing forth a growl from his throat.

" You should answer that, maybe it's important." Rin giggled reaching to remove said phone from his hip and handing it to him.

Looking down at her upturned face he smiled before turning the phone to see the caller ID.

_**Inuyasha..**_

What did the mutt want now?

Flipping the phone open he nearly growled into the speaker.

" What is it?"

"_Power's out at the club. Koga's taking care of it. Where are you?" _

"I'll meet you at the mansion. You have the girl's- correct?"

" _Yeah." _

" Go out the back. My truck's in the garage. Use it!"

Snapping the phone closed he put it in his pocket then reached to cup Rin's blushing face.

" Something's wrong at the club. I need to go." he murmured, his clawed finger tracing the delicate arch of her cheek bone.

" You want company?"

Narrowed red eyes flashed though his mind and suddenly it clicked. Naraku. He'd killed Kagome's Mother- thought he'd killed her unborn babe as well. Could it be that he recognized Kagome? She did resemble her Mother.

" Yes. You can stay at the mansion. I have the feeling that something is terribly wrong. "

" Alright, just let me grab some clothes and we can go. "

He watched her disappear into the door of the room they'd only moments before been searching for. Growling in frustration he dialed Inuyasha.

It rang only once before his brother's voice sounded. " _Yeah?"_

" Have you seen anyone familiar tonight?"

" _What're you gettin' at Sesshomaru? I ain't seen anybody out of the ordinary. And where the HELL are your keys?" _

" Under the floor mat. I saw Naraku earlier this evening. I thought there was something familiar about him, but I only now realize who he was. I want you to take my truck, and have Miroku and Sango take the limo. Head in opposite directions. "

" _What do you mean you SAW him? In the club?" _

Inuyasha's growl resonated through the speaker as Rin emerged from her room. " Ready?" she murmured. With a quick nod he motioned to the door. Following her retreating form Sesshomaru closed and locked the door behind him.

" I will not repeat myself Inuyasha- you heard me. He was watching you and Kagome, but disappeared once he realized that I'd seen him. "

Reaching for the car door, Sesshomaru opened it and waited patiently while Rin loaded her belongings and settled herself in the passenger seat.

" _You think he had something to do with the power outage?" _

Faintly Sesshomaru could hear his brother relaying his instructions regarding their driving arrangements and he waited until he was finished. Climbing behind the wheel he started Rin's car and pulled out of the driveway.

" Yes. I think he recognized Kagome- or at least saw her resemblance to Kikyo. "

He could make out Kagome's soft voice in the background questioning how they'd get her cycle home.

" Tell her that I'll send someone for it shortly. I'll meet you two blocks South of the club. If Naraku is watching, he knows what I've left in. I don't want him to see us meet up. It'll throw him off once you and Miroku separate, but if you meet up with me he'll know which vehicle you're in.. "

"_Fine. "_

" Be there in five minutes Inuyasha. Don't make me come looking for you."

Sesshomaru could hear the familiar hum of his truck's motor before Inuyasha's growl over-rode it.

" _I'll be there...and Sesshomaru- KISS OFF!"_

The dial tone replaced his brother's irritation and he closed the phone in response.

" I think it better that you stay with us for awhile. " he said, his gaze touching upon Rin's beauty before returning to the road.

" What's happening Sesshomaru? " She sounded frightened.

" It's a long story."

" Well, we have a twenty minute ride ahead of us. You wanna talk about it?" Her voice sounded small, uncertain.

She was to be his mate. And she needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into.

" Inuyasha and I found a pregnant young woman in the forest twenty-one years ago. She'd been attacked..."

XXXXXXXXXXX-

Naraku watched from the shadows people rushing from the building. His claws still tingled from the rush of electricity that had pulsed through them when he'd cut the power to the building. He waited patiently, his eyes darting from one dark haired female to another in search of the woman he sought. The masses of people thinned out slowly. Vehicles of all kinds pulled out of the parking lot; he ignored them all. His eyes narrowed on the dark haired wolf locking the doors of the club. Somehow the woman he wanted had eluded him-her motorcycle was still sitting where she had parked it.

He allowed his body to dissipate until only an eerie mist remained. Skirting the ground in near nothingness Naraku yielded beneath the pressure of the wind permitting it to carry him where it would- for now. If the woman was no longer here, it had to mean she was still with the Dog. She had been picked up by a member of their pack earlier in the evening. Could it be that she was a part of their pack as well? Changing his direction he headed for the forest, and the mansion that lay within it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride home was short once they'd met up with Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango had yet to make an appearance, though the limo was parked in the driveway. The soft glow of candle light flickered from Sango's bedroom window bringing a knowing smile to Kagome's face. It seemed they had finally managed to find some ' alone ' time after all.

Pulling into the drive Inuyasha parked the truck before reaching to take Kagome's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I need to make sure -..."

"I know what I want Inuyasha. I've been with this family long enough to know what this means." Her hand raised to caress the twin fangs marks on her neck. She paused for only a moment, her voice doubtful. "Are you changing your mind Inuyasha? "

"NO. Never." What we are...I mean, us. It's right. I know it – I _feel_ it." Inuyasha stammered. "I just – it's all just.."

"Sudden?" She smiled at his nod-his hair swayed gently behind him with the movement.

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice sounded uncertain, and her scent confirmed it. Her beautiful smile faded.

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there. I mean, I'm human, right? Only - humans don't have fangs." She lowered her eyes, her hand releasing his to twist nervously in her lap.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with you Kagome. We'll talk with Sesshomaru. He'll want to see them too."

"You told him then? When?"

"This afternoon after the race. I first saw them when I woke up. Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's only happened once before. Even then I thought it was merely a reaction from preventing your shift the last time I was home. It never happened again, until this morning...and tonight. I don't know what happened Inuyasha." She nibbled her lower lip, her soft blush being revealed by the truck's interior lights.

"I'm sorry I bit you." she murmured, lowering her head.

"I'm not. "

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, her surprise etched across her face. " You're...not?"

He blushed lightly before leaning closer to her. " I liked it." he admitted, his lips closing over her own in a gentle kiss.

A knock on the window had them jumping apart. Sesshomaru watched silently. Rin smiled brightly beside him.

Inuyasha growled softly. " Another time?" he smiled before reaching to open the door letting himself out. Kagome followed suit.

"I'd appreciate your make-out sessions taking place somewhere _other_ than my truck. We need to talk. Let's go."

Turning on his heel Sesshomaru made his way into the house. Rin giggled softly and followed behind him, her words echoing behind her .

"It's about time you two got together. Now maybe you'll be less interested in your brother's love life, Inuyasha."

"Shut it Rin!" Inuyasha grouched, following her and Kagome into the house.

The living room was warm. Jaken must have lit the fireplace before they'd gotten home because its glow was dancing across the walls in feathery touches. Distantly Kagome wondered who Sesshomaru had sent to retrieve her cycle. It seemed everyone was home. Jaken was upstairs readying a room for Rin, and Mushin could be heard outside parking the vehicles. Miroku and Sango still had not emerged from the cottage. She knew that she wasn't going be sleeping in her room tonight, at least not if she desired any sleep. Those two could be quite...vocal.

Sesshomaru's appearance before her had her jumping slightly. Her hand raised automatically to rest against her thundering heart. " Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack, Sesshomaru!"

He didn't respond. Instead he reached to tip her face up by curling his finger beneath her chin, his claw grazing the sensitive flesh of her neck. His eyes studied her quietly, the pad of his finger gently touching her lip so that he could see the infamous fangs she'd only recently acquired.

Her skin heated beneath his scrutiny. Sunlit eyes fell to her mouth before his hand dropped from her face.

This was so embarrassing.

"When did this first happen? Sesshomaru asked still standing before her.

"The last time she was home for the full moon." Inuyasha responded coming to stand beside her.

"You're sure you saw them?"

"Of course I'm sure. She couldn't have bitten me without them."

Blushing scarlet, Kagome lowered her head. Did they ALL have to hear of her strange behavior? Couldn't SOME things simply remain private?

A small growl echoed in her throat pulling both brothers' attention to her once again. Inuyasha's head tipped slightly. How could this be? He'd never heard her growl before.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted, though it went unnoticed by the others. Was it possible that Kagome had learned some of their traits through the years? She shouldn't be able to vocalize her annoyance in THAT manner. It was a demon's response, not one belonging to a human female. He studied her for another moment, his eyes taking in the soft white glow that radiated from the scars on her shoulder.

"She doesn't have fangs now." Sesshomaru murmured. " What were you doing when you first noticed them Kagome?"

Running her hand through her hair, Kagome thought back to the night in question. It took only a moment before her mind finally grasped the information Sesshomaru had requested.

"Bandaging Sango's finger. She'd cut it while making dinner." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha watched silently. Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome . They stood bathed in firelight, its glow bringing a warmth to their skin and a momentary flash against the blade his brother now held in his hand.

Where the hell had that come from, and just why was he standing so close to Kagome with it?

"What the hell do you think you're-?" Inuyasha's growl was cut short when Sesshomaru pressed the blade against the palm of his hand. Pale skin broke beneath the edge of the knife, Sesshomaru's blood coating its once clean surface.

A small gasp sounded from the couch Rin occupied drawing Inuyasha's shocked gaze. Her hand was raised to cover her mouth, but Kagome's ragged breath tore his gaze away from her.

Kagome reeled, her body reacting violently to the sight of Sesshomaru's blood. She could _smell_ it; warm and sickly sweet, and so enticing. Closing her eyes she took a step backward, her breath rushing from her lungs in a hiss that echoed throughout the room. She heard him step toward her. Her eyes snapped open when the scent of his blood became stronger, and was stunned to find his wounded palm, face-up, inches from her face.

Raising her hands she pushed it away , then buried her face into the shelter her hands provided. But the scent of his blood lingered closer, and suddenly she realized that in her haste to get away, she had gotten some of his blood on the skin of her knuckle.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched in awe the transformation before them. Her mark took on a pinkish-white glow that showed even through her makeup. Her eyes, now nearly black studied the smudge of crimson life upon her delicate skin. Pink hued lips parted slightly revealing pearl white fangs which glistened softly beneath the light of the fire, and the deep red gaze of the being who watched from the shadowed darkness outside.

The rush of some foreign feeling pulsed through her. It began within the flesh of her cheek radiating outward until she felt cocooned within it's serenity.

Faintly she made out the familiar rumble of a motorcycle. HER motorcycle.

Deep seeded hunger subsided, and her hand dropped in response. The muddled haze in her mind filtered away with the faint tingle of her fangs as they receded. Footsteps made their way up the stairs, yet it seemed no one else had heard the stranger's arrival. The door opened, and in a moment of clarity she recognized the deep green gaze of her friend and trainer, her keys looped around his finger.

Shippo?

XxxxxxXXXXX

Shippo stood stock-still in the doorway, his mind thrown back to a time best forgotten.

Kagome stood robed in the warm tones of the fire with the moon's rays glinting off her dark hair, but it was the faint pink-white glow that radiated beneath the makeup she wore that held his focus and provoked his memory.

So much like _her_, a woman long dead by the fangs of a beast; Kagome encompassed the same white heat that had once shown itself so many years ago in the woman he would've loved for eternity had he not witnessed _her _death, nor tried with his own hands to stop the blood from rushing from her body; he could have sworn that that woman and this one before him were the very same. In that moment, his heart broke all over again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku sneered in pleasure, realization hitting him hard. At first he wasn't sure if he'd seen it- that whitish glow glimmering from the woman he'd been following -but the arrival of the red-haired demon confirmed it.

He remembered that demon, and the human wench he'd been with that night so long ago.

Shippo was his name, if memory served him correctly. He'd been with the wench on several occasions, their love forbidden. They met in secret each night after dark.

Naraku had stumbled in on them several times - until that fateful night that he'd found the girl waiting alone. He attacked, leaving her dead on the forest floor when he'd picked up the sound of her lover coming toward them.

He'd watched with sickening delight how Shippo had found her, lifeless in a pool of her own blood.

Naraku could see her body clutched within his arms, and could still hear the demon's howl of despair echo past his ears. That had been more than two hundred years ago.

Naraku could still feel the effects the wench's blood had had on him before his body had burned it away. Had he known then what she had been capable of, he never would have killed her. She had held the same glow about her as this new woman had just displayed. He'd once again found a being capable of feeding not only his lust for blood, but also his desire to feel the sun on his skin.

And come Hell or death, he'd have her; this woman the other's called Kagome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all. I am very sorry for the wait on this chapter. Close to four weeks I think...SORRY!!!

Thank you to Azaleea for her wonderful editing skills!!!

I changed the ending a bit..And I should let you know that Shippo's lover was NOT Kikyo..lol. I know it's kinda confusing, but I shall reveal her identity, and hopefully clear up any confusion in the next chapter.

I also need to let you know that my surgery has been scheduled for March 27th. I am uncertain if I'll be able to get another chapter out by then, but I shall do my best.

I do hope all of you and yours are happy and healthy.. Thank you all for such wonderful encouragement and motivation, and for all your support and kindness. I have found a great many friends through writing, and I can't thank you all enough for your sweet words, as they leave me happy and smiling.

Until next time...Neisha


	13. Shippo's Story, and New Discoveries

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...Rumiko Takahashi does.

Birth Rite ch13 Shippo's Story, and New Discoveries..

He remembered her, though for years he had tried to forget; her memory hurt him. Late into the night his dreams would center around her, his beautiful Midoriko, a woman lost to him two hundred years before.

She had saved him, her touch calming his inner demon; the beast within him raged free back then. He remembered vividly the pain he had lived through night after night, his body contorting viciously while trying, and failing to contain the beast's form within its human shell. His mother had died shortly after his birth, and his father hadn't lived long enough to teach him the things he needed to know as a child. Without siblings he'd had no way to learn the lessons he needed to know, no idea what to do when the beast within him demanded its freedom, no choice but to shift at its will. For him it wasn't about the moon. He wasn't controlled by it, though it may have been better if he had been. His demon was different: it wanted to run free in the night, but it wasn't safe; his kind hunted by the villagers who feared them. Night after night he became the prey - sometimes barely managing to survive.

She had found him on one of those nights so many long years past, and saved him from himself. She carried within her the ability to control that within him which he could not. She taught him the things he'd thought never to know, yet she was human; an outcast of her own people. She lived a solitary existence deep within the shelter of the forest. Her family came from a long line of highborn ancestors, but she was hidden from them all - the mark on her face so unusual that others feared her. Only those members of her family who knew of her gifts came around to see her, though their visits were few and far between.

They disapproved of his presence with her, of the idea that they were alone together. They made sure that she knew that she could not _be_ with a demon, that his touch would defile all that was pure within her. But she'd told them that her life would be hers to live, that they'd sent her away to live within the darkness of the forest because they were ashamed of her. She told them that they were the ones that put her on the path she traveled, and that she would do as she wished regarding those she trusted.

So he had stayed with her, protecting her as she had him. They became close during those years, and somewhere along the way they fell in love. Yes, he had loved her, more dearly than life itself. But there were those who looked down on a demon and human mating, so they kept their love secret by finding solitary places to be alone, places none knew existed.

He could still feel the softness of her skin beneath his exploring hands, still hear her gasp of pleasure as her body arched forward filling his hands with the firmness of her breasts. He could still taste her on his tongue, feel her lips moving in time with his own, her fingers pushing the clothing from his heated flesh. He remembered how her body felt wrapped around him, hot and velvety soft, as they moved together in a rhythm known by all lovers; and the way it felt to lose himself within her. But he never forgot in all the years that had gone by the one thing that he would have given his own life to hear again- the way his name trembled from her lips when he brought her to sweet oblivion, and the tender words that spilled when they laid together in the darkness, their bodies slick from their passion, their hearts and bodies one.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Shippo turned his gaze back to Kagome – a vivid portrait of his Midoriko. How had he missed it before? He'd been her trainer, and her best friend for five years, and he'd never seen it. Why was it so clear to him now? And why was Inuyasha suddenly so protective of her? He'd never known Sesshomaru's younger brother to be interested in anything beyond his racing career.

He watched Inuyasha step in front of her, his eyes holding a silent challenge within them. So that was why her scent was off- Inuyasha had made his claim on the girl, and was feeling threatened by a new male's arrival into his territory. This trip could be most entertaining after all. He'd come down on Sesshomaru's invitation to celebrate Kagome's twenty first birthday, but this new twist in events could certainly prove worth sticking around for.

Another subtle growl brought a toothy grin to his face and his eyes narrowed on the dog demon. What better way to prove the dog's attentions for Kagome were real and not lust-driven than to become a rival for her attentions? Even though there was nothing between them but the love of dear friends...Inuyasha didn't know that - did he? Any demon who thought themselves good enough for Kagome would be proving it before he'd allow his best friend to be carted off in the claws of a beast. Shippo stepped forward, his mind already set on his new plan when the shattering of glass forced his attention away from his best friend and her potential mate.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed suddenly; his body surged past Kagome, his arm smashing through the window. Claws caught flesh for only a moment, its stagnant stench filled his nostrils, and then it was gone, replaced by nothing but mist.

"Gather the women!" Sesshomaru growled, eyes searching the darkness.

Ferocious howls echoed on the breeze. Inuyasha rushed to stand beside Sesshomaru, their eyes focused on a nearly naked Miroku standing on the porch of the cottage, his body already beginning its shift. A second later a midnight colored wolf surged off the porch disappearing within the darkness of the forest.

"Inuyasha go, I will care for Kagome." Sesshomaru said watching Sango make her way into the mansion. " Gather what belongings you can carry. We leave as soon as Miroku and Inuyasha return. "

Inuyasha's body reacted instantly, his beast howling in excitement; fur forced its way through pale skin, fangs lengthened, claws descended. His body bent, his spine realigning with his ribs, and a growl of anticipation ripped through the air. Crimson eyes blinked momentarily, their sight filled with the image of the woman both demon and human had claimed as their own.

Muscles rippled instantly when Miroku's howl of pain filled the air, and an instant later Inuyasha responded, his silver coated body plunging through the window Sesshomaru had already broken.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's beast disappear. In the distance she could hear the beginnings of a fierce battle, each sound echoing in her head, each snapping of jaws amplified, every tear of flesh increasing the anxiety in her heart. Sesshomaru watched with interest the reaction storming over Kagome's innocent face. Silently he motioned Sango to take Rin upstairs to gather her things and waited silently until the women were gone before moving closer to Kagome.

Her heartbeat hammered in her chest, her breathing came in labored gasps. Her scent shifted as her eyes closed, and Sesshomaru was stunned at what he scented within it. She smelled of Inuyasha, though he knew for a fact they had yet to fully mate. There was only one other way that she might have inherited his scent.

The marks on her shoulder shimmered beneath his gaze and suddenly everything made sense. His memory returned to the night Inuyasha had found her, her shoulder torn and bleeding from Naraku's attempt at killing her while she lay wrapped within the warmth of Kikyo's body. Inuyasha had been the one to pull her from the dead woman's flesh, and seal her wounds with his tongue; his saliva had healed her injuries while at the same time entering her blood stream. It explained why she was unknowingly able to vocalize her irritation in their language.

Could she shift her body to that of a wolf as well?

They already had witnessed her reaction to blood, something inherited from Naraku's attack on her Mother, but what else was she capable of? She was indeed a different breed, so many different combinations, and yet seemingly able to control some aspect of each one. Part Vampire, and part Werewolf; intriguing - and dangerous- but what of her human blood? Was she human at all? Humans did not have the ability to become both Vampire and Werewolf. Such a combination, though rarely seen, always resulted in death.

"She is special." Shippo said, his voice pulling Sesshomaru and Kagome's attention.

"She is capable of a great many things with the mere touch of her hand."

"What am I?" Kagome murmured, her eyes falling closed once again as she struggled to control the urge to run.

" Your touch soothes the beast within us. For a Vampire, your blood gives the ability to sustain the sunlight on his flesh. You are a great asset to both breeds, and because of that you will never be safe. There will always be something or someone out there vying for your talents, those who will kill any and all to be the one to possess you." Shippo murmured.

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes still focused on Kagome. Something was wrong here, he just couldn't quite place just what it was. Yet.

"It was a Vampire who took my love from me- my Midoriko, a woman who held the same power as Kagome. She bore the same mark on her cheek, the same glow about her when her power sought release. She died at the hands of a beast who stumbled upon her abilities. I hunted him for years once I discovered his name. I wanted his life – still want his life for taking Midoriko from me." Shippo snarled. " He's been searching for another being with her capabilities, and he will stop at nothing now that he has found her."

"His name?"

"Naraku." came Shippo's reply. He sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing slightly on Kagome, missing the way Sesshomaru stiffened at his answer. "You are not the same as my Midoriko though. She was human. You, my dear, are not. "

Stepping closer Shippo sampled her scent again. " You used to smell human, but something has changed. Now your scent has a bit more of Wolf. Are you sure you and Inuyasha haven't consummated your relationship- perhaps he just hasn't marked you yet?"

"No." Kagome breathed, her face flushing at the questions being asked of her. " We haven't done _that _yet."

"Naraku knows of your abilities, knows of what your blood can do for him. He'll be back. It is only a matter of time." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome took a step back realization hitting her suddenly.

He knew of her abilities...Naraku _knew!_

It was overwhelming, and Kagome's hold on her raging blood broke. Every fiber of her body awakened. Bones began snapping as they realigned, skin shifted, her once dormant fangs re-emerged.

Shippo took a step back; only Sesshomaru would know how to handle a halfling's first shift. This girl was so much more than even his Midoriko had been: she was a cross between the two most dominant species out there, _and_ she was capable of controlling or destroying them both at will. Naraku would pursue her to the ends of the Earth to possess her, to control the vast power still hidden within her.

Question was: Could Inuyasha protect her from not only Naraku, but from himself as well?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. So she _was _capable of their transformation..

Kagome's scream of pain broke the silence, but he could do nothing to stop her shift. She was unmated, and only her mate could bind her beast's blood.

His body reacted to the change in Kagome's; his fangs lengthened,his eyes reddened, but he refused his beast its full transformation. He wouldn't scare the girl, wouldn't risk harming her slender frame with his larger one.

Raven fur coated Kagome's once creamy skin. Her body bent and twisted until paws replaced her slender hands. Where there had been a beautiful human female, now stood an equally beautiful wolf whose eyes were trained on the darkness outside.

Sesshomaru watched her movements, how she gradually inched toward the broken window, the way her eyes focused on the freedom to be held outside the brick walls of his mansion. Her inner beast craved it, wanted to run, to hunt. They all fought with the urges of their beasts, and now they would have to help her control hers. It would seem that even as her touch could calm their inner demons, it had no effect upon her own. In the distance Inuyasha and Miroku broke away from their fight with Naraku. Their ears twitched momentarily recognizing the pain that laced Kagome's scream. They changed positions, each running at full speed toward the girl who had become the very foundation of their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku stood in the moonlight, his flesh torn and bleeding. He hadn't expected the attack, hadn't realized he'd been discovered until he felt Sesshomaru's claws ripping through the flesh of his throat.

It was all he could do to dissipate, and he'd only made it a few hundred yards before his physical form returned, unbidden as it was.

But the fight that had ensued had taken what strength he'd had left, and while he was desperately curious as to what had prompted the wolves' retreat, he was also in desperate need of blood to replace that which he'd lost. Limping into the darkness he disappeared into the forest in search of replenishment. Soon he would return for Kagome. Very, very soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome struggled to keep her feet beneath her, though those certainly weren't the _feet_ she was used to. Her sight blurred momentarily, but once it re-focused she began inching toward the darkness that called her like nothing she had ever known before. It was a great need- a desperation that she'd never felt before. She _needed_ it, craved it more than a starving man wanted food. The feeling was fierce, and unrelenting. It grew within her until all she could do was answer its call.

It was the call of freedom, the urge to run. She moved toward the window never noticing the way Sesshomaru followed her, the way he silently moved in closer.

Moving faster she flexed unknown muscles to jump, the need to feel the Earth beneath her feet all consuming. Something heavy stopped her mid-air, the force of her body colliding with the hardwood floor knocking the wind from her lungs. Searing pain ripped through the back of her neck- four points of something sharp and unforgiving keeping her pinned to the floor. She struggled again, but a fierce growl stopped her movements. It sounded so much like...Sesshomaru?

Pulling her paws more forcefully beneath her, she was stunned when Sesshomaru growled again, its rumble raising the hairs on her neck caressing her skin. " _You will lay still, Kagome. Lay still." _

His fangs still clutched the back of her neck, much like a parent dog might subdue it's pup. She closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing rumble of the Dog she'd grown to know and love as her Brother. Pulsing white heat radiated around them, her inner power finally surfacing to sooth the beast who'd surfaced so suddenly.

Seconds ticked by. Fur descended into cream colored skin, fangs disappeared, and claws returned to blunt human fingernails on petite human hands, but all the while Sesshomaru remained behind her , his teeth still buried in her flesh.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo stood in the doorway, their eyes witnessing it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Chat Gris pointed something out to me in a wonderful review...so I must thank you again for mentioning it as I hadn't thought of how Sesshomaru's subduing of Kagome might be percieved.

**Sesshomaru didn't mark Kagome- just subdued her. An actual ' mate mark' must be done while mating..( at least in my warped mind it does..lol)**

I do hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. I haven't received an alert to this chapter's posting- so I doubt any of you have either- at least I hope that's the case as only a few of you have found the update and responded. And I thank each of you...I miss hearing from you all..

Anyone miss me?

I've missed you all...ALOT.

I am really- REALLY sorry it took me so long to get back. This recovery thing has taken so much longer than I had thought it would. I am still very, very sore, but the surgery was a success, or so I was told. But I am back, and I will do my best to get back to my normal posting schedual.

I am moving soon, here in about a week, so please don't worry if the next chapter is a bit delayed. Once I am settled I will be able to get back to my usual habits of writing- thus hopefully providing you all something entertaining to read.

I need to thank Almandine-Azaleea for her wonderful editing skills. She does wonders with my work..and I dearly appreciate her help. She'll be posting some wonderful stories soon. I recommend them as she has been so wonderful to allow me early readings, and they were wonderful.

Another thing I wanted to mention : I brought Shippo into the story as an adult. I hope this doesn't bother anyone...if it does I can easily change his character, but this is AU so I hope it'll be fine. I thought it'd be an iteresing twist as I have never read anything like it, so I hope you all are okay with it as well.

I hope you all like this chapter. I have missed writing for you all, and have missed hearing from you all even more. I'm spoiled- what can I say. I do hope I haven't lost anybody in the wait for this chapter...Please let me know what you thought, I'd really like to hear from each of you again...it's been forever...lol

And THANK YOU to everyone for wishing me well- and for praying. I can't tell you how wonderful it feels to have so many out there wishing me better. I am so very greatful for each of you...so THANK YOU...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Until next time...Neisha


	14. The Devil In My Head

I don 't own Inuyasha or its characters. The song used in this chapter is Devils and Angels by Royal Bliss; a wonderful song. I recommend it.

Birth Rite ch 14...The Devil In My Head

Her vision faded, her body shutting down beneath the soothing rumble coming from behind her. Sleep. That's all she needed. When she woke she'd find this all to be some terrible dream- like so many others that had preceded it.

Her muscles relaxed, her breathing steadied. One last flutter of lashes left her with an image she swore she wouldn't soon forget: Inuyasha making his way toward her, his body transforming with every step he took. He was the image of a Greek God, his body shielded by what remained of his tattered clothing. She felt Sesshomaru pull away from her his teeth sliding from her flesh, the sting waking her enough to feel Inuyasha pick her up.

She jumped at the warning growl rumbling from his chest.

"_MY MATE!_.."

She would've smiled at his declaration had she not been so tired.

"_Yes, yours." _Sesshomaru responded. It was a simple answer, one that came in the form of a sharp bark instead of the usual human vocabulary they normally practiced.

She cuddled into Inuyasha's chest, his heartbeat soothing her more than Sesshomaru had. Here was where she belonged; she could feel it deep inside. She smiled one last time at the content rumble that echoed from her mate's chest and allowed sleep to claim her.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" You must bind her blood, Inuyasha. " Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha pulled his gaze from the landscape to turn toward his brother. They'd traveled through the night to get to this place- a rock cavern hidden in the cliff side. They hadn't been here for centuries.

Mushin buzzed in and out of the room, Jakken not far behind as they hurriedly made the place more homey. So many different rooms littered these catacombs. Sessomaru had found this place nearly four hundred years before. He'd had small pieces of old furniture left here, logic telling him that one day they might need it. He'd thought his brother had lost his mind when he'd claimed this territory. Now it seemed that it was going to be of good use after-all.

" Don't ignore me, Inuyasha."

" I'm not ignorin' you damn it." Inuyasha growled. " It isn't exactly somethin' you just _do_ Sesshomaru. "

" You've already marked her as your intended. It's only a matter of time before your demon takes over and marks her as its mate. You do realize that it will not sit back and wait while you make up your mind. Eventually it _will_ make her yours- with or without your consent. "

" And what of the separation issue. You know as well as I do that once I mark her we can't be separated. My demon has to be near its mate or..."

" You will lose control of the demon within you and go insane. Yes, Inuyasha I know what happens." Sesshomaru replied. " You will guard your mate as you should. Naraku will NOT get to her. "

" I'd burn the world down before that bastard put one hand on Kagome. That's not what worries me. " Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru sat down. Something in his Brother's voice told him that it was more than basic instinct he worried about.

" What is the problem Inuyasha?"

" I nearly tore your head off when I saw you touching her Sesshomaru. And when I saw your fangs buried in her neck..." Inuyasha snarled, his hands closing into fists at the memory. Sharpened claws dug into the tender flesh of his palm at the rage burning inside him. He took a steadying breath, his eyes closing, his feet carrying him further from his Brother.

" If I feel like that _before_ I mark her as mine, how will I be _after_?"

" She will sooth your beast Inuyasha. It takes your mate to keep your beast in line. That is why we stay near our chosen female. " Sesshomaru replied.

" He's right you know." Miroku murmured stepping into the room. " I worried about the same problem when I decided to make Sango my mate. I wanted to tear _you_ apart a time or two just for brushing against her in the hallway. But her presence keeps me comfortable- that and you are pack. It's nature Inuyasha. You'll be fine. It'll work out the way it's supposed to. You need to have faith in that."

" What do you know letch? You're not even man enough to mark your mate yet." Inuyasha growled turning to glare at him his eyes widening at the mark clearly visible on Miroku's neck.

" You were saying?" Miroku snickered. " Why do you think I wasn't dressed when I went after Naraku?"

" How did she mark you so soon? I thought it took a few days for a humans blood to shift." Inuyasha stammered.

" Not always. It depends on the human, and since the two have been intimate for awhile now, it most likely happened gradually. A nip here, a love bite there. It seems Miroku and Sango have been frisky for a bit longer than we thought. " Shippo answered as he too made his way into the room.

" You again? Don't you have something to do? And when did this become a public conversation anyway?" Inuyasha growled his ear twitching when Kagome's soft sigh echoed through the cavern.

" Ah, it seems Kagome is waking up. Perhaps I should check on her?" Miroku teased.

" I'll go." Shippo volunteered.

" _YOU_ will stay _AWAY_ from _MY_ mate. " Inuyasha hissed, his body tensing, his eyes flashing red. " YOU are NOT pack, and I _WILL KILL_ you."

" Well..." Miroku stumbled backward when Inuyasha's glare landed on him and he wondered at Shippo's sanity in that moment. The demon hadn't shrunk back beneath that glare. Perhaps he was stupid?

" You were saying." Inuyasha snarled.

" Yeah, um...well you see, Kagome kinda adopted him in." Miroku breathed, his body inching toward safety.

" When? And how can she do that? Only the Alpha..." Inuyasha stopped. " Let me guess." his gaze returning to his older Brother. " She asked you, and you allowed it. "

" She did, and I did. Shippo has no family, and Kagome wanted to give him a pack to call home. He stayed with her at school, but now that Kagome has finished her studies he has permission to join our pack, and has decided to do so. It's his birthday gift to Kagome. "

Sesshomaru replied, his gaze steady beneath Inuyasha's.

Turning on his heel Inuyasha marched toward Shippo his hand raising to grasp the younger demon by his throat.

" Kagome has a big heart, and if she wants you to be part of this pack then so be it, but she is _my_ female, and you would do well to remember that. I won't hesitate to rip your throat out- just give me one good reason. "

Shippo growled in response, his hand raising to clutch Inuyasha's throat. " And if you hurt her in any way I'll rip out yours." Shippo snarled. Inuyasha may be centuries older than himself, but Kagome held a special place in his heart.

" It seems we have come to an understanding." Sesshomaru said as he made his way from the room. " Be sure to take the bloodshed outside. I won't have bloodstains on the rug. "

And with that he was gone.

" _Inuyasha?"_

Her voice was merely a whisper, but with a twitch of his ear and dismissing shove in Shippo's direction, Inuyasha turned on his heal and made his way toward Kagome's room.

" Well, that wasn't intelligent." Miroku grinned.

" Yeah, well... I just want what is best for Kagome. " Shippo replied, his hand raising to rub his abused neck.

" We want what's best for her too. Inuyasha has loved her from the day he brought her home. He will do right by her. "Miroku said. " Should we go find some food?"

" Don't you have a mate to get back to?" Shippo grinned.

" She's a bit...worn out." Miroku said, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. " But I'll be sure to check in on her after we find the food storage. Perhaps I'll bring her dinner."

" And dessert no doubt. "

" Ah, yes...there's that too." Miroku laughed glancing over to the redhead walking beside him. " Welcome home Shippo. Just try not to piss Inuyasha off to much. He does have a violent temper. "

" I hadn't noticed."

Again Miroku laughed. " Yeah. I think you'll fit right in."

And with that they began their journey to locate the nearest steak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha made his way through the catacombs, his mind sorting through his need to claim Kagome as his. Fear told him to leave her in Sesshomaru's care. She shouldn't have to witness his inner demon's possessiveness. He loved her- he knew that, but could he protect her? Could he get past the jealousies that would no doubt come into play when it came to guarding his mate, and was she strong enough to handle the demon he struggled with every day and night of his life? Would it be better to allow her a human mate, and could he stand by and do nothing as she continued her life with another male?

No. It was as simple as that. She was his: his partner, his life mate- his heart and soul. He wouldn't leave her behind- couldn't even if the devil in his head screamed that they were better-off apart.

Pushing the curtain that shielded her room from prying eyes, he met with an empty room, and an empty bed. Her scent had faded. Where would she have gone? Did she have another nightmare?

Whipping around he nearly tore the material from its place at the door and moved further into the catacombs. They'd put her in a room close to the entrance so they could hear when she woke. Could she find her way to his room? Had she learned to follow scent trails already? She must have, it was the only explanation to why her scent traveled down the hidden corridor that led to his room.

His was the only cave down this particular passageway. Sesshomaru's was to the right further down the rock hall, and Miroku's more toward the front of the cave. It was the only privacy offered in this place.

Pushing through the fur rug guarding his room's entrance he stopped suddenly her scent invading his senses. She'd curled up in a blanket atop his bed, her raven hair fanning around her, eyes closed. The inner voice that had been plaguing him all through the night returned ringing through his head as his eyes took in the angel curled contently on his bed.

_There's a Devil in my head_

_and an Angel in my bed that's getting colder_

_I'm trying to warm it up with the only way I know_

_There's something hid inside_

_I think that I should tell her_

_Cause it' s about that time I let her know_

Should he though? Should he tell her his doubts-his fears. Should he tell her just how much he loved her and beg her to stay at his side? Was this right to do? The voice in his head continued its rant. It told him to turn away- to leave her so he could remain as he had been for centuries...alone.

_And he says come with me I'll show you my way_

_Into a place where all the Devils go_

_Days and days go by that I tell myself the lie I'm getting older_

_I need to slow it down but the way I don't know_

_And the Devil inside is telling me an order_

_To ever feel alive I've got to let her go_

_And he says come with me I'll show you my way_

_Into a place where all the Devils go_

_No more pain, no more lies, and no more worries_

_It's a place where all the Devils go_

_And I feel cold and so alone_

_Cause I don't know which way to turn_

_And I feel like I'm getting weaker_

_Cause I can't ever take control_

_Oh no...can never take control_

_ooooooh_

She turned toward him then her eyes shining in the darkness. Her hand extended out toward him in a silent invitation to join her.

_A Devil in my head, an angel in my bed that's getting colder_

_I can not- I will not let her go_

No- he wouldn't leave her. He loved her too damn much to ever trust her in anyone's care but his own. He would ask her again- make sure that she knew what being his mate meant- make sure that she wanted to be with him forever.

_She says come with me I'll show you my way_

_Into a place where all the Angels go_

_No more pain, no more lies, and no more worries_

_It's a place where all true lovers go_

Making his way to the bed, he sat on its edge. He didn't need to say anything- she knew what troubled him. She'd always been the only one who could accurately gage his emotions.

_She says come with me I'll show you my way_

_Into a place where all the Angels go..._

She moved to sit on her knees, her hands raising to cup his face. " If you don't want to mate me, it's all right. I understand." she murmured. " I just want you near me. "

Nope- she wasn't _always_ accurate.

" Do you realize what being my mate would be like? " He whispered. " We couldn't separate for more than a day or so. And I would become more..."

" Possessive? " She giggled raising his face when he dropped his gaze from hers. " Do you know what I remember most about last night?" she whispered.

Not giving him the time to answer she continued. " I remember you picking me up. I remember how right it felt wrapped in your arms, and how it was _your_ heartbeat that told me it was safe enough to sleep. But mostly I remember you telling Sesshomaru that I was yours, and how wonderful and right that one statement felt. "

She moved forward, her lips touching his before she pulled away slightly. " Do you love me Inuyasha? Do you want me half as bad as I want_ you_? Do _you_ want to be _my_ mate?

Groaning in response he crushed his mouth against hers, his body pushing hers backward, and only then did he pull away- but only barely.

" More than should be possible." He reached to take her hand positioning it over his arousal. " What do _you_ think? And are _you_ asking _me_ to marry _you_?" Inuyasha murmured answering each question in sequence with their asking.

He watched her eyes darken, and delighted in the way her fangs lengthened. Her arousal was suddenly something real, and so enticing.

" No." she whispered smiling at the sudden confusion registering on his face. " I am asking you to be my mate. Two different subjects..."

His answering growl rumbled through her chest, his lips claiming hers once again. Its meaning was clear. " _I am _your_ mate..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hey all...I am terribly sorry for the wait on this. Things are incredibly hectic around here, and to top all that off I am scheduled to return to work on Tuesday. _

_But it seems I had more time- I call it sheer boredom..lol- to write when I was working. Hopefully the return to normalcy will help provide me some much needed time and inspiration. _

_I want to thank those of you who reviewed both ch 13 of 'Birth Rite', and the new story 'I Remember'. I can't seem to find the time to answer reviews, and I feel terrible about it. I read every review that is left for me, and I am incredibly thankful that you all have waited for me to get back to writing. I can not tell you how much that alone means to me. Thanks for all the well wishes, and to those who simply PM'd me just to say Hi. You guys have no idea the smiles your kindness has brought to my face. _

_I do have one lingering question though. Are you guys getting bored with this story? Should I end it and move on to another? As I said before I am deeply great-full for the reviews that you all have sent, and the inspiration and smiles they bring, but I just want to make sure I haven't lost anyone due to boredom with this storyline. I have noticed a bit of a drop in the number of hits and reviews in the last few chapters, but it could be that when they were posted ff net wasn't working right. At least I hope so anyway. I rely on you all to let me know, so please do. Okay? Please?_

_I hope the editing of this chapter is all right. My wonderful editor has been swamped as well, so I went through this as best as I could, but it is difficult to edit ones own work. I do hope I didn't ruin it..._

_Anywho- _

_I miss writing for you all, and miss hearing from you all even more. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Let me know what you think? _

_Until next time. _

_Neisha_


	15. His Hands

I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Lime-ish - lemon-ish warning

His Hands ch 15

_Long fingers touched, teased. Her silken skin quivered beneath his touch, her soft moans echoing around him. Never had he been so enraptured at the feel of a woman's flesh under his hands. White-hot need surged through his veins. She was stunning. Her body was bare before him, the soft candlelight bathing her in its warmth. Leaning forward he captured her lips once again. She was an addiction he knew he'd never overcome. _

_He touched her everywhere, her soft cries of pleasure urging him to continue. He shivered when her fingernails grazed his shoulders, and growled heatedly when her mouth closed over his neck. Heat pooled through him when her fangs sheathed themselves in his shoulder, and he shook when her tongue replaced them to clean her mark. _

_Moving lower he smiled when her breath caught, his lips teasing the upper swell of her breast. Her skin glistened, a soft sheen of perspiration making it glow before him. Her breasts were heavy in his hands, her back arching as he continued his loving torment. He searched her ribs, and he kissed each one in turn. She turned to her side, then her knees and hands. He explored her back, his tongue following the curve of her spine until he found the slope of her neck once again. His body slid over her, his skin pulsing in everyplace that touched her. She arched toward him, her body searching for his. Her hair swirled messily over her shoulder sticking to her sweat-coated skin. The rest hung in soft ringlets down her arm to pool over the sheets of his bed. His claws tickled along her sides following the gentle swell of her hips, his body joining hers in the same instant that his fangs marked her as his mate. _

He'd never known a woman could be so responsive. They made love three more times that night, and she'd given as much as she'd received. And she was his, the mark on her shoulder vivid proof. He watched her silently while she slept, his own body finally succumbing to exhaustion. He pulled her closer, his head resting over her heart. She made him complete. For the first time in centuries he felt whole. Closing his eyes he allowed visions of the nights events to filter though his mind.

No, not even dreams could compare to the way she felt beside him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke to the soft sounds of an acoustic guitar.

Inuyasha sat across the room, his attention focused on the instrument he held so tenderly in his hands. His fingers moved expertly over the strings, the resulting sound soft, yet demanding. He caressed them easily, his eyes closed as he played by memory alone. Music drifted lazily around her. It lulled her, soothed her.

She watched silently the man who played. His eyes remained closed, his facial features shifting with each note. He played with his heart, not just his hands; the resulting music merely an extension of his soul. Her eyes shifted back to his hands and fingers. They moved with such precision, such skill. Each one found its place, then moved to another and yet another without hesitation. His hand slid softly over the neck of the guitar, his fingers finding each fret with ease, each note clear and precise. The other picked the stings, his claws used in place of the pick normal guitar players used.

She remembered what it felt like to have those fingers tease across her skin. Her body hummed in response, the memory of their lovemaking still fresh in her mind. Her body heated, and her eyes darkened at the memory.

He'd made her body sing as easily as the guitar he now played. Closing her eyes she allowed the music to wash over her. It flooded her mind, and eased into her soul. She'd watched many guitar players in her young life, but never had it affected her as Inuyasha's playing was affecting her now.

She imagined the feel of his claws sliding across her bare skin, his fingers eliciting a different kind of music from her body. They lit a fire in her blood that she was certain would never be extinguished. He would always be the only one who could make her body sing as beautifully as the wooden instrument he now cradled.

She never noticed when the music stopped. Only when his lips touched her cheek did her eyes witness that he'd stopped playing. But somehow it didn't matter, because again he brought her body to life, and with it the music only they could hear.

He touched her with the same tenderness, made her come to life with the mere stroke of his hand. She hissed in pleasure when the heat of his mouth closed over her breast, his tongue rough against the sensitive tip. Her body responded to each touch, each kiss. Her passion soared, her hands searching his body, her lips and tongue tasting his flesh. Every nip, every movement heightened their need until they were one again.

They danced in time to the music they made, and she found that while he created beautiful music alone, they created a symphony together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys. I am REALLY sorry that this is so short. I was going to keep it, and post it later on once I'd had more time to add to it, but it's already been a few weeks. I didn't want to keep you waiting longer than I already have. Things are still incredibly hectic, but they'll be slowing down soon. I am determined to get back to posting as I did before all this happened...

I know that the lemon - lime thing could have been better, but I found that the more I tried to detail it, the more I hated it. I hope that it wasn't to disappointing though.

My good friend begged me to post this as it was. She said that adding to it would ruin it, and that it was perfect left as it was- regardless of the shortness. I do hope she was right. Would you guys let me know? Pretty please?

The inspiration for this came from my guy. He plays lead guitar in a band, and watching his hands create the music they do is utterly amazing.

Thank you all for reviewing. I write for you guys- and a little for me lol- but ultimately I sit down to write knowing that you guys are out there waiting for more, and I want nothing more than to provide you something to help you escape from reality- if only for a moment. I do hope that I can continue to please you all and keep you all with me. Each of your reviews leaves a smile on my face, and encouragement in my heart. Thank you for that.

I have started the next chapter...See you all again soon..

Until next time... Neisha


	16. One With The Wind

I do not own Inuyasha. Big shocker there. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi though...

One With The Wind. ch 16

The night hung heavily. Tree branches creaked, leaves bristled, but it wasn't the breeze they responded to. Naraku limped awkwardly through the forest, his body in desperate need of replenishment. Damn Dogs. He searched slowly, his eyes picking through the darkness in search of anything that might replace the blood he'd lost.

He could sense the woman; Kagome. She was like him. She was a result of his attack on Kikyo, and he now knew the presence he often sensed while he hunted was not his imagination. She was linked to him, and if she could see through his eyes, then he could see through hers. He opened himself to her, allowed the link to grow. He wanted her to see him, wanted her to feel his hunger, his pain. It was only a matter of time; her subconscious would find him, and through it he would find her.

There had been others in the past that he'd converted, albeit unintentional. He was young, hadn't learned the reprucussions of his actions until one of his converts had begun using the connection for his own benifit. It was then that he'd hunted them down, one by one, and killed them despite their pitiful screams for mercy. But _she _was different. He'd use the connection against her. After all, she had something he wanted.

Forest life scattered at his presence, and the night wore on. He had to find something, anything that could refuel the power he felt ebbing from his limbs. Distantly he could hear the faint hum of a car engine, and he questioned just when he'd wondered so close to the highway. Did he have enough strength to shift? Could he manage one last time if only to slow the car? Its driver was sure to have what he needed, and deep inside he knew that his life might depend on this moment. Hours spent in the forest had yielded nothing but the frightened screech of the animals as they fled him. His strength was barely enough to keep him on his feet, let alone enough to give chase. But, perhaps soon he'd have a meal.

Staggering haphazardly towards the highway he managed to clear the tree line in time to catch a glimpse of headlights in the distance. His eyes rose to the sky, an angry growl resonating through his body. Another hour perhaps, and the sun would crest the horizon. He had no time to screw this up. He wondered distantly if the cave a bit further up the road was occupied. Something told him that he wouldn't be spending his day in the comforts of his home.

Then suddenly he felt her; Kagome. He allowed her to watch, took sadistic pleasure in letting her see the life he intended to take. A brief image stirred through his mind; darkened passageways leading to hidden rooms. Yes, he'd find her, but first he needed nourishment.

Something stirring at his left stilled his body. Reddened eyes searched the ground until they landed on a white ball of fur hopping slowly in his direction. He waited silently, watched as the creature unknowingly made its way toward death, a wicked smile forming on his lips. Fangs glistened eerily beneath the moonlight, and hate filled eyes glittered in anticipation. An instant later his ears heard the snapping of bone. What was once snow colored fur became matted in crimson heat, his claws ravaging the tender flesh while his teeth sank deep into the warmth of the rabbit's backbone. Red eyes rolled back, his delight in the rush sending his body crashing to his knees. Metallic life rolled down his throat, and a surge of power lashed out over weakened limbs.

The roar of the car he'd been watching moments before pulled his hate-filled gaze back to the highway. A sneer stole across his pale features. Dessert was coming, and he felt good enough for a chase.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Music blared loudly through the speakers of her car. She was glad she'd decided to make this trip. Vaguely she wondered if her ex-boyfriend had found the damaged remains if his truck; the bastard. She'd found him cheating again, only this time she'd had enough. Glancing over to the passenger seat she smiled happily at the baseball bat that resided in its softness. The windshield of his truck hadn't stood a chance against it.

Kirara turned her gaze back to the darkened stretch of highway before her. Kagome and Sango had asked her to come visit before they'd gone back home after graduation. She'd said no then, deciding instead to stay with the man she'd fancied herself in love with. It hadn't taken long to realize what a lie she'd been living. After finding him in bed with someone else, she'd taken her anger and hurt out on his pickup before heading home, packing her belongings and heading out to see her best friends. Tomorrow she'd find herself an apartment, and a job. She was starting over.

Blinking once to clear her vision, she tapped the break to slow her speed. An eerie mist filtered across the highway. Her fingers reached to pull the turn signal toward her, the headlights brightening in response. Reaching to turn the radio down a bit she made her way through the mist. She watched it swirl around the hood of her car until it disappeared. Shaking her head she pushed the accelerator to gain speed. It was nearing sunrise, and she wanted to be at Kagome's place when they woke.

Raising her hand she reached to adjust the rearview mirror. Orange eyes widened in shock at the reddened gaze reflected in the mirror's depths, and her ears burned as his sinister laugh echoed past them.

" Welcome to Hell."

She flinched away from his clawed hand when he reached for her. The steering wheel jerked beneath her shift in weight, and her scream resonated through the thick night air.

The tires roared at their sudden lack of momentum, her foot heavy on the brake. The last thing she remembered was the sound of shattering glass, twisting metal, and the sight of the front-end of her car melting like butter around a large tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NO!!!

Kagome's scream echoed through the darkened cave. Inuyasha snarled in response, his body automatically shielding hers from anything that might have gotten in the room. The scent of her fear was heavy, and her heartbeat pounded erratically in his head.

It was only a moment before he realized that she'd had another nightmare. He could hear the others shuffling toward his room, their angry growls echoing down the hallway.

" What is it? What happened?"

Sango slid into the room followed by Miroku and Sesshomaru. Rin and Shippo stumbled in a few seconds later.

Shippo turned instantly at the sight of Kagome, his eyes focused on the rock opening of the room. She sat upright in bed, her arm holding a fur covered blanket lightly across her naked chest. But her next words froze his heart.

" Kirara! Naraku has Kirara!"

" What are you talking about?" Miroku murmured, his hand reaching to sooth a now shaking Sango.

" I saw him. In my dream, I saw him. He was badly injured searching the forest for something. Then I saw her car, and saw him sitting in the backseat before the car swerved and hit a tree. She's on the highway leading to the mansion."

Shippo bolted, his legs carrying him out of the caverns and into the forest. His body shifted, his paws tearing up the ground as he sped toward the forest surrounding the mansion, and the woman within it.

" Where the Hell's he going?" Inuyasha asked, his arm pulling Kagome to rest against his bare chest.

" To Kirara. " Sango whispered. " They have a history together. "

" We have to help him. " Kagome murmured. " He can't go up against Naraku by himself. "

" I'll go. " Miroku said. Turning he made his way into the hallway, Sango following him.

" You dream of him?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I see what he sees. " Kagome whispered. " At first I thought they were just nightmares, but after what happened tonight..."

" Does he know?" Inuyasha asked.

" I don't know. It's almost as if he's allowing me to see through him. It's different this time."

" You can't let him sense your presence. He can't find out that you have a connection to him"

He felt Kagome tense in his arms. He watched her eyes glaze over, her mouth opening to speak the words he didn't want to hear. They stilled his heart.

" He already knows."

" Kagome? Kagome, what's happening?" His words were merely a whisper. Sesshomaru watched silently. Something told him that things had just gotten worse.

" He's hunting her." Kagome whispered, her words laced in heartache. Kirara was one of her best friends. They'd shared several of their classes in school together, hung out together. She was Sango's closest friend, and hers as well. What was she doing there?

Inuyasha gazed down at her, his hand reaching for her silk robe. Sesshomaru turned, his eyes taking in his mate. She was frightened. Pulling Rin to him he waited as Inuyasha dressed Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled the robe over Kagome's body, but his touch pulled away when her body took on a new glow.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned instantly, his eyes falling on Inuyasha whose eyes were wide in wonder resting on Kagome.

Her body faded in and out of sight. Her eyes lit from within, a white brilliance shining through.

" What's happening?" Inuyasha growled, his hand reaching to touch her only to grasp thin air.

" Kagome?"

" She's like him. When I sensed Naraku at the mansion, my claws ripped through his flesh moments before he disappeared. He shifts into the wind, and it appears she can do the same." Sesshomaru stated.

" I have to go to her. I have to help. Shippo'll never reach her in time. I have to go. She's scared. "

" No! You can't go there Kagome, you can't! " Inuyasha hissed, but in that same moment she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I do hope that this chapter was better. I wanted to get the story moving, and since my mind has finally decided to get its butt off the couch and provide me some inspiration; I finally managed some time to get it typed up. I actually know exactly where I want to go with this story, and even have a few chapters thought out and ready to type. I am hoping to get more chapters up soon, but it all depends on things slowing down at home.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I am glad you liked the last chapter even though it was terribly short. Forgive me for the cliffy- haven't had one of those in awhile...lol, but it couldn't be helped. It was simply the best place to stop.

I have started the next chapter, and hope to finish it soon. Please let me know if you liked this chapter. I sincerly hope you did.

I wanted to let you all know that I am feeling quite a lot better. The headaches have gotten better, though they haven't stopped entirely. Given time I think they will. I have days where I feel absolutely wonderful with fewer and fewer bad days among them. The surgery was well worth what I went through, and I am glad to say that I have my life back.

I want to thank you all for your wonderful support, your prayers, and your friendship. So many of you wrote me even when you didn't have to, prayed for me when you didn't even know who I was, and put smiles on my face when I desperately needed them. I have no way to thank you all for such care and friendship. I am honored, and privilaged to have you and I wouldn't trade a second of your kindness and friendship for the world. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart..

Until next time. Neisha


	17. Orange Eyes

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Orange Eyes...ch17

She rode the breeze. It eased around her, through her. It was an awesome feeling to be one with the wind; to be able to shift with the currents and ride the breeze. It had happened on instinct, and she was uncertain if she'd be able to do it again. But Kirara needed her, and deep inside she knew that time was slipping away.

She could feel Naraku's excitement, his hunger; a deep need that drove him to hunt what his body craved. She could feel the deep pleasure that thrummed through him; an intoxicating mixture of excitement, adrenalin, and need.

Below her she could see Shippo running like Death itself was on his heels; a moment later he was gone. She pressed further, urging the wind to carry her faster. She was getting close; she could smell Kirara's fear dampening the air, and she could smell her blood.

Kirara's scream split the night, and seconds after, it died just as quickly. The scent of her fear consumed the peace of the forest, and Kagome prayed that she could get there in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched silently her body pulling itself from the twisted remains of the car. She was bleeding heavily, and she smelled wonderful. She stood on shaky legs, and he wondered if she'd run. He hoped so. He hadn't felt the thrill of a good chase in some time.

While he didn't have long before the sun came over the horizon, he would still have time for a good chase. She wouldn't last long; and adrenalin laced blood always left him with a high he was certain to enjoy. He stepped onto the highway, and sneered when her orange gaze found him. She was lovely for a human wench, and the color of her eyes was intriguing. He'd never seen a human sport eyes in that particular shade, a fiery orange that glowed in the night. But it wouldn't matter in the end; he'd watch the life drain from those eyes soon enough. Long white hair framed a pale, angelic face. The lower layer of hair was black, a stark contrast to the white that covered it, but it was her eyes that continued to hold his attention.

Then it happened; she ran, disappearing into the tree line and heading deeper into the forest. Ahh- and in the wrong direction no less. How perfect.

He hunted; like a cat after a prairie mouse, his feet barely stirring the leaves beneath him.

He smiled when she came into view again, her hand still clutching that silly wooden bat. A moment later she disappeared, but it was nothing to worry over.

She could run, but she couldn't hide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood stung her vision, her eyes watering in response. Her lungs burned, and her body ached. Her fear, and instinct drove her harder. Was this how deer felt when hunter's penetrated the forest?

She stopped for only a moment, her legs unsteady beneath her. Blinking to clear her vision, she looked around her. She was lost. The mansion was to faraway, her only hope for salvation sleeping soundly within its brick walls. Snapping twigs behind her had her surging forward, but not before something caught her by the throat yanking her backward into a hard chest.

" As I said before. Welcome to Hell."

She shuddered at the raw hate lacing those words. Pain lanced through her throat, her body beginning to shut down in the first stages of shock. She screamed when he pushed her away, and she stumbled forward. Unable to catch herself, she fell to her knees. Turning toward her attacker she winced with the sudden movement. She was sure to die tonight, but she'd face her death head on; she was no coward.

Naraku watched for only a moment before launching forward picking the woman up by her shoulders and slamming her hard into a tree. He could hear his claws tearing her flesh, and the breath as it tore from her lungs. The scent of her blood seduced him, gnawed at him.

Raising his hand he forced her head aside to expose her pale neck, her blood pulsing wildly within it.

Her long white hair clung to her skin. He leaned in closer, his nose brushing the strands from her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her sweat-coated flesh. Something tingled in his subconscious, but it wasn't until he heard _her_ voice that he pulled away, the human in his grasp trembling within his crushing embrace.

" Let her go Naraku."

Turning, Naraku's smile stretched wider, fierce fangs glistening in the damp night air. There stood a goddess dressed in a nearly sheer satin robe, and he wondered briefly what she wore beneath it. Long raven hair fell over her shoulders, her eyes piercing his own.

" Ah. It seems you have found me my dear...Kagome, isn't it?"

" I said, let her go!"

" Now why on Earth would I want to do that? I just barely caught her. Doesn't she smell wonderful? Can you hear it Kagome; the wild beat of her heart, the way her blood pulses through her veins? "

" You don't want her." Kagome stood motionless, her eyes never leaving the hollow of his. What was she doing? She couldn't possibly take on this monster. But she had too. She had to get him to let Kirara go. But how?

" Oh? On the contrary I believe I do." Naraku snarled, his claw opening a small gash in the woman's flesh. He delighted in her reaction: the rush of breath that filled her lungs; the scent of fresh tears sliding down her terrified face. But he hadn't expected her to speak, her words stunning him briefly before knowledge filled eyes found Kagome's once again.

" Run...Kagome. Please!"

" You two know each other? Is this why you wish for the woman's release?"

Kagome forced herself to step closer.

" I said to let her go Naraku."

" Or what Kagome, hmm?" Naraku hissed, his anger growing.

Kagome smiled, her behavior changing as she took yet another step closer. " She isn't what you want, is she Naraku. "

" I think she'll do just fine." he snorted, his eyes watching the way Kagome's personality shifted. No longer was she a simple, scared female. Instead she seemed almost malicious in her intent to save the female he still held in his grasp.

" Let her GO!" Kagome hissed. " It's her blood, or mine. "

In movement he hadn't expected Kagome's clawed finger moved to her wrist, and he watched in silent admiration the way it sliced cleanly into the flesh. Red heaven slid over her skin dripping faster and faster down her hand and fingers before splashing messily to the ground at her feet.

" Like I said, her blood or mine, though it would seem that my blood would have far more to offer you. Tell me. What's it been like all these years in the dark? What's it like to watch the sun crest the horizon to warm the land, and yet remain unable to bear its heat on your skin? How long did Midioriko's blood give you before you were thrown into darkness again?

How stupid did you feel when you realized that you'd killed the one source that could preserve your ability to withstand the sunlight on your flesh? A week perhaps? A month?"

Kagome sneered at the weak being before her. She watched his eyes gaze hungrily at her wrist, and closed her hand forcing the blood to move more swiftly.

" Her blood or mine Naraku? Don't take to long in your decision. Life drains quickly, and I can already feel mine ebbing away. "

In a movement so swift it left her stunned; she found Naraku standing before her, Kirara falling to her knees behind him. She tried to fade into the wind, but he caught her before her transformation was complete. He pushed her backward, only stopping when they were more sheltered in the tree line.

Her hand moved to push him away, her flesh meeting the skin if his chest. In a blur of sight she could see the man he'd been. She saw the faces of those he'd killed, heard their screams echo through her mind. Vaguely she could feel him grasp her hand, feel it raise up, his mouth closing over the open wound. His memories coursed through her, every image, every dream; the things he'd seen, and all that he'd learned.

A growl tore through the air, and through hazy vision she saw Naraku forced away. She felt his surprise, then his anger. Red fur stood between them, and her mind finally grasped something tangible. Shippo. He was protecting her, protecting Kirara. But for how long?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am evil-no? So sorry for the cliffy-again. Forgive me?

I want to thank each of you for your reviews. I haven't had time to answer them, and for that I appologise, but I have read each one and I am happy you all are still enjoying.

The drama shall continue- I hope you all don't mind. Please let me know what you all think so far- even if you are new to the story. I love hearing from each of you, and I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter. I am sorry it is shorter than normal, but time limits me. I've had this written for about a week now, and I had planned on adding more, but I am having a hard time making writing time, so I thought I'd at least get this posted so you all had something new to read for the weekend. If you are new to the story, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, and for those who have stood behind me for so long now- thank you! It is your reviews and constant support and encouragement that keep me focused on getting chapters up for this story.

I am planning to sit down with the next chapter tonight and tomorrow as I am on vacation- and hopefully I can post again soon. I am pleased to let you all know that I have now received 181 story alerts, 149 favs, 36,500 hits, and I hit 700!!! reviews for this story. I can not tell you how wonderful this has made me feel, and how proud I am to be able to entertain you all. Do you think each of you could review for me? Ahh- now I'm just getting greedy, huh. Lol, but I just love hearing from you guys. You spoil me..lol. I shall curb my greed and remain thankful for any that are sent my way. You honor me with your kindness, and it is that which I enjoy the most...Love you all!!

Hope to hear from you all again soon.

Neisha


	18. Territorial

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Birth Rite ch 18...Territorial.

The forest shivered around her. Silence hung like a curtain of weight, the only sound the furious growl rumbling within the red demon crouched on all fours before her. Kagome stood motionless, her heart pounding erratically, the beat of the others' hearts echoing through her mind. The scent of blood coated the breeze; it was so heavy she could nearly taste it.

A whimper to her right brought her gaze to Kirara. She moved shakily to her feet, her legs barely strong enough to support her own weight. Her pale features pulled tight in pain, yet she never spoke; she simply watched in shock and awe what was happening around her. Somewhere in the distance Kagome made out the sounds of her pack, their angry growls echoing through the dead of night.

Naraku sneered from his place forty yards away, head lowered, hair wild about his shoulders. His crimson gaze focused on the beast before him, shoulders tense, hands brought slightly away from his sides. His claws reflected his intent, their sharp edges still covered in Kirara's blood.

Moving quietly, she watched Naraku's gaze shift swiftly to her, then return to the demon who held him at bay.

" Do you think you can save these women? You couldn't even save your own when it mattered. " Naraku hissed, his mouth twisting in a sinister sneer.

Shippo snarled, his body drawing closer to the ground. Green eyes narrowed dangerously, yet he stood his ground, his body ready to pounce.

" Yes, I remember you. I also remember the way your woman's blood tasted the night I ended her pathetic life. If you want me so badly, then come and get me!" Naraku snapped, his face twisting suddenly. His skin drew tight around the bones of his face, eyes sinking further into his skull until the whites of them were gone; only a bead of bloody red irises remained in their hollow depths.

Kagome watched Shippo's claws dig into the soft earthen floor. She could sense him struggling for control of the rage that coursed through him. Raising her arm she touched her tongue to the wound she'd inflicted. She could feel the edges of skin sealing together, the sting it caused making her wince.

Dropping her arm, Kagome stepped forward, her words soft. " Don't do it Shippo. He's trying to draw you away."

She watched his ear twitch in her direction; a second later it snapped back toward Naraku.

The forest groaned around them, its trees forced aside to accommodate the large wolves thundering through it. Miroku broke through first, his eyes darting quickly from Kagome and the young woman to Shippo standing between them and Naraku. Skidding to a stop in front of the woman Kagome had been so intent on saving, he waited. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were only minutes behind him. Inuyasha was on a rampage, his mate's blood dampening the forest floor, and coating the air. Miroku was certain the scene before him was about to become a bloodbath.

Kagome moved forward only to be stopped by Miroku's fur covered body, his eyes raised in warning. His low whine told her to stay back, that he wouldn't allow her to place herself in any more danger. Before she had the chance to answer she felt a change in the energy that surrounded her.

Naraku surged forward, his clawed hand swiping past Shippo knocking him sideways, his red body plowing into Miroku's. She watched as both bodies tumbled to her left, and before her eyes could return to the cause she heard two more wolves crashing through the tree line.

Sesshomaru skidded to a stop in front of her, the hair raised on his back, his lips curled back in a silent snarl. She screamed when Inuyasha's silver frame launched into Naraku, both bodies falling to the ground.

Inuyasha recovered first, his muscular body tense and crouched low to the ground, his fangs bared. A steady, angry growl resonated low on the breeze, his golden gaze rimmed in a haze of red. His ears rested low against his head, his body beginning to circle as Naraku made his way to his feet.

" She will belong to me Dog, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Naraku hissed before lunging forward, his claws aimed at Inuyasha's throat.

What happened next was a blur of movement, a combination of snapping jaws, and tearing flesh. Kagome could feel her energy building, her worry over Inuyasha's well-being amplifying the need to protect her mate.

In the distance a new dawn began, the sun cresting the horizon in a brilliant display of blues and pinks. Shadows receded beneath the rays of another day, and yet the fight between Wolf and Vampire continued.

But it was the scent of Inuyasha's blood that triggered something deep and primal within her.

All fighting stopped the moment the sunlight spilled over Naraku. He stood motionless, his hand outstretched, the sun's rays touching his skin. What should have burned his flesh instead left the passing touch of its warmth. Naraku turned his hand over watching in fascination the miracle Kagome's blood could produce. Oh yes, he would have her, own her; her blood would sustain this new ability.

But how long would it last? Perhaps it was time to take his leave. The memory of darkened passageways and hidden rooms teased his memory. Blinking once he tried to hold on to the vision that assailed him. It was _her_ memory, one lit in warm candlelight and soft touches, the barest hint of a guitar's melody whispering within it. A moment later the vision changed to the land she'd traveled over the moment her body shifted to mist. He could see the path she'd taken, the red demon running beneath her; her memories were a map, a guide to the place they'd been hiding. What better place to continue this battle than within the darkness of the caves she'd sought safety within; a place that held her most precious memory.

He snarled when the vision left him, angry that she'd mated the beast who stalked him. But it was the aura that surrounded him that had him backing away, not the threat held within Inuyasha's ferocious jaws. It sapped his energy, while it eased the wolves that guarded her. He watched Kagome take one step toward him, then another, a whitish glow beginning to spill from her pores. She walked slowly, her hand raising to brush against the wolf she'd mated before moving past him.

The wolves of her pack seemed dazed, their bodies rooted to the place they stood. It was then that Naraku noticed her face. Darkened eyes narrowed on him, their color enhanced by the white heat that radiated from within her. Her aura grew, her anger something he could feel. Her body began to shift with each touch her feet made on the ground, and she grew more breathtaking with each step. Her fangs lengthened, and her skin glowed with a radiance he had never seen before. Fear, pure and unbridled uncoiled within him, and in a second he transformed into the safety of the wind.

" Follow me angel, and I will lead you to Hell."

His voice whispered past her mind, and then he was gone. Kagome stopped, her body beginning to shake beneath the force of her own power. She felt weak. Closing her eyes her head fell back and a moment later she found herself on her knees.

A soft whine brought her head back up, her eyes falling into the deep red-gold of Inuyasha's demon, their eyes breaking contact when he moved forward. He nuzzled her with his nose, its cool wetness sniffing along her neck. She reached to steady herself, his silver fur gliding through her fingers for only an instant before it was replaced by the satin softness that was his human form.

She felt him pick up her arm, his tongue tracing over the wound she'd inflicted.

" You need to feed." he whispered, his eyes narrowed on the damage done to her wrist.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha. I had to save her. I had to." Kagome muttered, her head falling to rest in the curve of his neck.

" I know. But don't EVER leave me again. Not like that, not ever like that. I was worried Kagome. I was so worried." he growled, his voice lost to those standing only a few feet away.

Picking her up, Inuyasha turned toward his pack.

" Lets get back to the caves. I have a feeling that Naraku is far from finished." he hissed. " We have a pack to protect. Sesshomaru, Miroku- you should get back to your mates. Shippo and I will bring Kagome and Kirara once they can travel. "

With an answering growl, and a shake of their heads, Sesshomaru and Miroku disappeared into the tree line. Inuyasha carried Kagome a few feet before turning and sitting beneath a tree, Kagome curled contentedly in his lap.

" Kagome?" Kirara's voice was soft, shaken.

" Kirara. " It had been a few weeks, but she would recognize his voice anywhere. She sat down, her eyes closing. She was so tired, and she hurt everywhere.

" Shippo? Is Kagome all right? " Her eyes refused to open, and her body agreed with them as it wouldn't budge either. The accident had left her unable to protect herself, but given enough time she'd be fine. It wasn't the first time she'd been seriously injured, and judging from the mess she'd just become a part of- it wouldn't be the last. She welcomed the blackness that settled over her. Kagome was only a few feet away, and Shippo so near she could smell him.

" Kirara, talk to me. Are you all right?" Shippo urged, his voice wrought with worry, his gentle touch feathering over her injured skin.

" I'll be fine, Shippo. I'll be fine..."

He caught her when her body slumped over, her scent something he could easily drown in. Yes, they had a history. He known her all her life, knew things about her that no one else knew. She'd be fine, of that he was certain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this took so long to post. I tried to be easier on the end of this chapter as the last chapter was left so abruptly. I hope you all liked this. I had to take a different route to ease the end of this chapter, but rest assured that the drama is far from over. I do hope you all are enjoying this still. I'm far from happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do as things are incredibly hectic with work, and the remodeling of my house and I have very little time to rewrite this one. I hope you liked it. Please let me know?

Thanks to all who have reviewed, and to those who have added this, and me, to their favs, author, and story alert list. I am honored that my work keeps you entertained.

THANK YOU ALL!! You keep me inspired and motivated with each review I receive, and each one reminds me to get off my butt and write so that you all can have more to read.

I'll make you a deal- you all keep reviewing, and I'll keep working on new chapters for you to read...Deal?

Thank you all. You are my motivation, and my sole support, and I appreciate each and every one of you...

Neisha


	19. Betrayal

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Birth Rite ch19 Betrayal

The sun lit the world around them, and the forest began to stir with life. Inuyasha held Kagome against him, her heartbeat slow and steady, her breath whispering against his skin. How had he become so needy? And he was just that- needy. He needed her near him, needed to hear her heartbeat while he slept, needed her warmth and her smile; he needed her love.

He smiled faintly at the woman sleeping soundly in his embrace. She had entrapped his heart and soul the day he'd brought her into the world- he just hadn't realized it then.

Raising his eyes, his gaze found the red-haired demon resting against a tree a few feet away. He tried to imagine what the younger demon had lived through; he'd lost the woman he'd loved to Naraku, and Inuyasha's heart twisted painfully at the thought of losing Kagome.

He wondered how Shippo had made it all these years without the woman he'd loved. How had he found the strength to go on without her?

Inuyasha's gaze fell to his mate before raising to again study Shippo. No matter how he tried to hate him, it seemed there was something about the man that made that simple desire impossible. He understood in that moment why Kagome had brought him into their pack. He had no one, and she simply wanted to give him a family.

Inuyasha studied him for a moment longer. Long red hair draped over his shoulders, his pale face drawn in worry. His clawed hand moved over Kirara's head, his fingers combing through her pale white hair. It was obvious that Shippo cared for the female; a blind man could see it.

But perhaps he'd had someone after all. The way he cared for Kirara's wounds, and the way he'd responded when Kagome had told them she was in danger spoke volumes about the man's emotions concerning the woman. There was more to their relationship than met the eye.

" So who is she?" Inuyasha asked while moving slightly to allow Kagome a bit more comfort.

Shippo turned his head, his eyes meeting the deep gold of the demon who'd claimed his friend's heart. He held Kagome gently, the tenderness displayed in his soft touches saying more than words ever could; he loved her as much as she loved him. He'd known for years now that Inuyasha had meant the world to Kagome. She'd talked of him constantly in school, and on the track.

He smiled, his gaze moving to rest on Kirara though he couldn't see her face; she faced away from him. He'd known her forever it seemed, but until tonight he'd never realized just how much he cared for the woman.

Sighing softly, he allowed his head to fall back on the tree he rested against. He closed his eyes again to block the memories that threatened to consume him. Their relationship was complex, and it wasn't something easily explained.

" So?"

Inuyasha's voice brought him from his thoughts.

" She's a friend." Shippo replied solemnly.

" Try again..." Inuyasha smirked.

" What are you getting at Inuyasha?" Shippo growled becoming uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading.

" Well, for starters, she's more than ' just a friend '." Inuyasha replied, smiling when Shippo's hand stopped its movement.

Shippo's eyes flew open, their emerald depths clashing violently with the gold of his own.

" What makes you think that?" We go way back- that's all. " Shippo snapped, his hand resuming its previous task of combing through Kirara's hair.

" The way you touch her for one. And then there's your reaction when Kagome told us she was in trouble. "

" She's a friend, nothing more- nothing less. "

" She's a demon..." Inuyasha stated, enjoying the way Shippo's breath hitched in his throat, his body tensing slightly.

" How did you...?"

" I'm not blind. Her wounds have already started to heal. Humans don't heal that quickly, especially after a car accident and being attacked by a Vampire. And then there's this." he said tapping lightly on his nose. " It's kinda hard to mask your scent when you're fighting for your life. Now, are you gonna tell me what's going on, or should I continue making assumptions?" Inuyasha muttered, his hand raising to gently brush Kagome's hair away from her face.

" Does she know?" Shippo asked, his eyes falling to Kagome's sleeping form.

" I don't know for certain. I knew the second I got here. " Sniffing softly, Inuyasha snorted. " She smells like a cat. " Laughing softly, Inuyasha grinned lop-sidedly. " A cat among a pack of dogs. This should be interesting."

Shippo laughed. " She can handle herself, trust me. "

Silence consumed them again. Shippo let out a shaky breath, his decision to tell Inuyasha of his and Kirara's past teetering on doubt and fear. They'd only just met, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he dared trust him. He didn't want to share these things with Kagome, or with Sango though they were both dear friends. Females were always a bit more emotionally vulnerable, and he didn't want them upset by his past. This was a subject where_ his own _emotions were more than enough to handle.

He glanced down at Kirara who still slept soundly, her head resting in his lap. She knew. She knew of the past he couldn't change. She'd seen it, lived through it. And they'd talked of it. They'd laughed and cried over it, but he just couldn't open up to her, no matter how desperately he wanted to. Every time they talked of Midioriko, Kirara would shut down for days at a time. The past hurt her as much as it did him. No, he couldn't speak even to her of this. Some things were better left unsaid.

" You don't have to talk about it. " Inuyasha muttered. " I can live the rest of my life without delving into your personal affairs. "

It didn't take much for Inuyasha to see the pain hidden beneath the Fox's skin. Memories were a bitch, especially ones that haunted every waking moment, and every night's dreams. Losing someone you cared for wasn't something easily talked about, especially with someone you hardly knew. Some things were better-off forgotten.

He jumped slightly when Shippo began to speak. Inuyasha watched him quietly. His eyes were glazed over, his bright emerald gaze shadowed by years of torment and pain.

" Kirara and I grew up together. Our parents died on the same battlefield fighting the same battle; a war between villagers who were frightened by our kind, and demons who merely wished to live and hunt in peace. The humans hunted us because they feared us, killing even pups who didn't know how to defend themselves.

My Father gathered what remained of us, no matter the breed, and together we fought back. But we were losing. There were so many humans, and we were so far outnumbered. It was decided that those of us who were young enough to reproduce would be paired up and sent deep into the forest while our elders fought a losing battle. They'd hoped that by sending us away it would guarantee offspring, that our kind would live on through our children; it was the only way to keep our kind from being wiped out .

Kirara and I were barely teenagers. No matter how we begged to stay and fight alongside our packs, our pleas were ignored. We were sent away while our families stayed to fight. For our parents it was a war that had to be waged. It was a war that cost Kirara and I our parents, our families. "

Shippo ran his hand through Kirara's hair, his mouth trying to form the words he had never spoken aloud. He'd never needed to. The only other being still alive who knew them was lying, injured, in his lap. The rest were long dead on a battlefield of the past. Dead, but not forgotten.

" I was paired with Kirara. I was to be her mate."

It was merely a whisper, but it was there just the same. Inuyasha was stunned, and deep inside he knew where this story was headed. His eyes fell to the female Shippo held to him, and his heart went out to the young woman. She moved then, but the movement went unnoticed by Shippo who was still lost in his memories. She was awake.

" You don't have to..." Inuyasha murmured only to be cut off in midsentence.

" Oh, but I do. " Shippo challenged, his voice heavy with barely restrained emotion.

" You see, I betrayed her. " Shippo growled, his voice quieting again, his eyes glistening softly beneath the curtain of unshed tears and guilt. " We hunted together, made a home together; a life. Kirara and I were still hunted by those damn villagers, and I was still trying to control the demon inside me. We grew up together, laughed and cried together. She was my best friend. But we never mated. We were still so young, and I could barely care for the two of us, let alone pups. So we settled for being close friends. We never spoke of our parents. We never spoke of our betrothal. And we never spoke of being mates.

One night I'd gone out to hunt, my inner demon still uncontrollable, and I met_ her; _Midioriko. And I fell for her. God- I loved her. My world revolved around her, and somewhere amid all that was happening I forgot about the one person who had been with me from the start. I forgot about my best friend. And still Kirara stayed with me. I was supposed to be _her_ mate, and every time I went to Midioriko she'd smile softly and tell me that it was all right. She'd tell me that in time she too would find someone, that she understood. "

Shippo closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he started again, still not noticing that Kirara was awake, tears falling unnoticed from beautiful orange eyes.

" After Midioriko died, I wasn't the same. Kirara was there for me, but I couldn't look at her without seeing my betrayal, and even then I couldn't bring myself to regret the love I'd found with Midioriko. It was like a double-edged sword. No matter which way I went it was killing me.

In the end Kirara did leave. Not because she wanted to, but because I asked her to. I was so determined to find the bastard that killed Midioriko, and I didn't want to drag Kirara down with me. She deserved to find someone who would love her as I should have. And I couldn't be that person.

We met again through Kagome and Sango. She'd found herself a guy, and while I tried to happy for her, I couldn't help but feel betrayed. Ironic huh?" He snorted in disgust, and Inuyasha couldn't help dropping his eyes to his mate, only to raise them back up when Shippo started speaking again.

" So when Kagome offered a place here with her family I jumped at the chance. I thought it would be a new start. It would give Kirara the life she deserved as well. And then this..." he said, his hand raising to show their surroundings. "

Inuyasha watched for a moment longer before finding his voice. But what came out of his mouth next was unexpected- for both of them.

" Do you love her?" Inuyasha asked, his head dipping to point to the woman still resting in Shippo's lap. Her eyes jerked to his, and he smiled softly at her. She deserved to know. After all, it seemed they'd both been alone for far to long.

Shippo smiled, a sad, tortured look etched on his face. He never noticed the slight smile on Inuyasha's face, never noticed the wide-eyed expression on Kirara's.

"Would it matter if I did? When I was young, I thought that it was merely an attachment; I couldn't love my best friend in that way. And then I met Midiorioko, and what I felt for her wasn't the same. But when Kagome told me Kirara was in danger ..." he paused, his hand raising to clutch his chest." it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest all over again. I lost one woman I loved, I couldn't stand to lose Kirara too. It would kill me to lose her."

" Do you mean it?"

Shippo's heart stopped at the sound of her voice, and his eyes closed against the sight of Kirara's head raising from its place on his lap. _This can't be happening. Why didn't I notice she was awake..._

His eyes snapped open when something soft brushed past his lips. She was there before him, straddling his waist, her face so close to his own; he was caught in the uncertain beauty of twin orange eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but words failed to form. His eyes darted to Inuyasha, who was trying his best to untangle his claws from Kagome's hair, then back to Kirara's beautiful face. How had he missed it before? How had he never seen the beauty he'd had all along? He could never regret the love he'd felt for Midioriko, but he wouldn't deny how he felt for Kirara now.

" I should have seen what I had all along. Perhaps then I wouldn't have hurt you...perhaps then Midioriko would have lived, and this whole nightmare might never have happened. " Shippo whispered, his eyes falling from her face.

Kirara nudged his chin up, her eyes shining with tears that streaked one by one down her face.

" You can't help who you fall in love with, or when you fall in love with them. You can only follow your heart where it leads you, and hope in the end that things will be as they should. Don't ever rue the love you had with her. You have to live for the moment, because you never know when that moment will be taken from you." Kirara whispered, her eyes falling to his mouth before moving back up to study his emerald ones. " We were young Shippo. We can't help the position our parents put us in. But we can live for today. We can start over, here and now. No obligations."

With a low growl Shippo reached to embrace her. She fell against him, and in the distance Inuyasha swore he could hear a content purr rumble softly from the woman with orange eyes. Glancing back down to his mate, he returned her smile as she too watched what was happening a few feet from them.

' You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She whispered, slapping his arm lightly when he donned a look of innocence at her question.

" Did what? " He murmured, his lips falling to catch hers in a tender kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku stood in the shadows of the forest. He took first one step, then two making his way into the light of day. He felt the warmth of the sun on his flesh, something two hundred years could never make him forget. The sneer on his face grew when he caught sight of his destination; a cave hidden in the rock wall a few hundred yards away. He'd have never found this place if it hadn't been for Kagome's memories. Masking his scent he allowed his body to evaporate.

He wondered just how much energy it would take to make that cave collapse on itself, and the occupants within it. But he'd have to take it slow, make sure that everything was done perfectly. After all- what good was a housewarming party if all the guests weren't present?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx\

Hey all. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I was hoping that things in my life were becoming less hectic, but it seems I was very wrong. A few more things left to do on the house, and I should be relatively caught up...I hope.

I hope you all are well and happy. I miss hearing from you.. Things are moving along here. The inside of my house is nearly finished, and the landscaping will be finished by next week. All that is left is some new siding, and a new furnace.. I sooo can't wait.

I am sorry for not getting back to you guys on your reviews. Please forgive me? I read them all, and I dearly love receiving them, but honestly the last few weeks have been something else. I do read them, and appreciate each one- so please don't stop sending them.

I hope this chapter was interesting. It most certainly didn't turn out as I had thought it might, but it can't be helped. It should be longer than the last few though. I had the first ¼ of it written about 3 weeks ago, but only just finished the last ¾ today. So please forgive any errors you may find. I am certain there are a few.

I am hoping to get more up soon. I know where this story is headed, I just need the time to sit and write it. But, please stick with me. I swear I will not give up on this fic. When things slow down, and snow starts falling- I will most definitely have loads more time..it'll be to cold to do any work outside...so that leaves me- my computer, and a few hours every day to write...just give me a little while longer. Okay?

Hope you like- please let me know?

Until then...Neisha


	20. Needing You

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, though this story is mine.

Lemon/Limish warning.

Birth Rite ch 20 : Needing You

Shippo and Kirara moved further ahead, their laughter fading in the distance.

Inuyasha moved slowly, Kagome wrapped gently in his embrace. Her scent was alluring, more so than he remembered. He wanted some privacy, somewhere that they could be together without the threat of interruption. He wanted to love her without thought or worry that someone might overhear. He wanted to show her how much he needed her, wanted her; loved her. He needed to be one with her just once more before they got back to the others. What would she think of him if she knew the path his thoughts traveled?

Morning had come and gone, followed by the afternoon, but because of the severity of Kirara's wounds they were forced to wait until the sun had set to begin traveling. Thunder rolled in the distance, and Inuyasha growled irritably when the first raindrop hit him square on the nose.

Kagome had been mostly silent as they traveled. Something was on her mind, something that kept bringing tears to her eyes, and hushed sighs from her chest. Calling to Kirara and Shippo, Inuyasha told the couple of his decision to make camp. It wouldn't be wise to travel through the forest in the darkness and rain. It was treacherous enough dry, even more so wet, and this being the third rainstorm in as many hours, he decided to wait until morning to finish their journey.

" I'll go get some firewood. Stay here, okay?" Inuyasha murmured setting Kagome gently on her feet.

She merely nodded her accent, her eyes downcast. What was she to do? Naraku was so close, threatening to kill everyone she held so dear. She couldn't lose them, couldn't allow them to risk their lives saving hers.

She felt like she was betraying them because deep in her heart she just wanted Inuyasha to hold her, to make love to her. She wanted to forget, if only for a few hours, that her friends and family stood on the verge of a terrible battle. She felt selfish and wanton. She felt disloyal for wanting a few moments alone with her mate when everyone around her was prepared to fight to the death to defend her, and she hated herself for being so selfish.

It wasn't long before she realized she'd wondered a short distance from where Inuyasha had set her. But she didn't turn around, didn't even try to make her way back.

Instead she stood quietly, the rain driving hard over her skin; in minutes her clothes were drenched while the forest floor melted into a muddy mess under her feet. She don't know how long she stood there, her body shivering silently, her teeth beginning to chatter in the cold. But her thoughts weren't centered on the storm outside, but rather the storm in her heart.

Tipping her head back, she allowed the rain to wash away her tears.

"What's wrong?"

His voice wasn't unexpected, nor was the way her heart pounded at hearing it. She knew he'd come looking for her - he was never to faraway - she just hadn't thought it'd be so soon.

She hurried to wipe away the remaining tears on her face before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing's wrong." she muttered, dropping her eyes from his to hide the lie.

"Tell me what's wrong." he murmured softly. Her heart heard the plea, and it caused that familiar sting to return to the back of her eyes. If she'd had something to use, she'd have cut the damn things from their sockets.

"Nothing, okay. Every thing's fine. "

She wasn't sure who she was trying harder to convince, him or herself.

"Tell me, damn it. What's wrong with you?" he growled, though his face remained sincere in its worry.

"NO!" she snapped. "Just go to bed, and stop worrying about me. " She turned intent on making her way back to camp; the sound of his voice made her stop.

"What are you hiding?" He inched his way closer.

"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything, okay? Will you leave me alone now?" she nearly screamed.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He took another step in her direction.

"Make me!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing in a silent challenge.

His gaze focused on her. She'd issued a challenge, and he had just accepted it.

His eyes were hypnotic, and she found that she couldn't look away. For the briefest moment she felt trapped; he was the hunter, she was the prey. Her body tensed in excitement, or fear; she wasn't certain which. She only knew that in this moment, it was just the two of them. She was paralyzed beneath the predatory look in his beautiful eyes.

The breeze stirred his hair; long silver tresses caressing ivory skin. Her fingers itched to touch him; her arms ached to hold him. Her body- well her body was begging to do things _with _him that had her blushing to the tips of her toes.

She could hear his breath draw through him, and wondered distantly what it would be like to feel that breath whisper over her skin. Her body lit up; she was a moth drawn to a flame, and he was destined to burn her alive.

They circled each other, their eyes never straying, and their bodies eager for the chase. She could hear her blood pounding through her veins, her heart beating so fast she thought that it might shatter under its own force.

Perhaps tonight she could beat him. The rainstorm had been a blessing in disguise; it left the forest floor wet, the mud and fallen leaves making it treacherous to travel through, but for her it only added to the challenge. The night sky was covered in a blanket of storm clouds. He wouldn't be as fast tonight- there was barely any moonlight, and he'd wouldn't be able to see well either.

Tonight they'd be equal.

With a burst of adrenalin she pushed headfirst into the forest; her destination: the lake.

He must have guessed her intent; he followed without hesitation.

She ran blind through the trees. She'd traveled this area only a few nights ago on their trek to the cave, but she hadn't realized just how hazardous a few well-placed branches could be.

She stumbled, her thoughts derailing as fast as her feet had. She reached for a tree branch- anything that would keep her on her feet. She flinched when a smaller branch gave way, snapping back and hitting the corner of her mouth. Hissing indignantly, she winced when much needed oxygen burned through her lungs. Her legs were on fire, and her feet were throbbing.

She could feel the faint trickle of blood at the corner of her lip, and she growled halfheartedly. She'd remember that particular branch; she'd be cutting the damn thing down the next time she came through this place.

Catching her balance she pushed on, chancing a swift glance behind her. Where was he? She could hear him, and she swore she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. But she couldn't see him.

She turned left instantly, a snapping twig to her right alerting her to his presence. Ten more feet and she'd be at the lake.

A flash of his long hair in the corner of her eye had her running faster.

Five feet...four...three...

She screamed when he slammed into her, both of them tumbling into the water.

It blurred her vision, but she could still make out the dark tinge of his clothing. She saw his hand reach for her, and to her irritation found that she didn't have the energy to push him away.

She was shocked speechless when he hauled her up out of the water, and found herself pinned to his chest; a prisoner in his willing embrace.

Their breathing was heavy and rushed, the result of their chase through the forest.

She stood quiet, waiting for the moment he would push her away demanding answers. It was inevitable, but she relaxed against him anyway. She no longer had the energy to hold herself up, so instead she opted to lean against him, to rest her cheek against the warmth of his chest. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that he was shirtless, but that piece of information seemed insignificant.

"What's wrong?"

There it was again: the same damn question that had provoked this argument! And just what exactly was she supposed to tell him, anyway? That she was frightened? That she feared they weren't strong enough to defeat Naraku, and that in the face of so much danger she wanted to make love instead of hurrying back to the others.

She could feel his warmth beneath her hands, the softness of his bare skin against hers, could hear the way his heart thundered in her ear. She was awed by the effect his body could have over her own.

He pulled away from her then, just slightly. She blushed when his finger slid under her chin; her eyes rose to focus on his.

"Why were you crying? I can't make it better if you won't tell me what to fix." he murmured.

"I can't." she whispered, tears overwhelming her eyes. She was mortified when, despite her best efforts, she felt the first one roll down her cheek; it splashed across his chest and on to her hand.

She stilled the instant she felt his finger trace the path her tears had taken, and her eyes flew open when he found the cut on the side of her lip. She hissed in pain when the salt from his touch made the wound sting, and nearly died when he leaned forward and let his tongue dart out to clean the salt from her skin.

In all her life she'd never known something so innocent could stir feelings in her that were far from virtuous.

Her eyes caught his, and she could see shyness and uncertainty staring back at her. She acted on impulse. She'd never forget the surprised look that stole over his face the moment her head shifted and her lips closed over his. He pulled her closer, his lips moving over hers, his tongue brushing her lower lip.

She couldn't breathe, didn't want to if it meant his lips had to leave hers. Her heart crashed violently against her ribs, and her blood heated to unnatural levels that left her feeling flushed and on fire.

Her body shook with the need for him.

The kiss ended. He didn't move away, his breath was as ragged as hers, his heart thundering heavily beneath her hand. She couldn't think straight, couldn't pull away. She couldn't even be embarrassed that she'd all but thrown herself him.

"I'm sorry." she choked out, horrified at her behavior, and terrified of his response.

"Don't be." he whispered. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"You ... have?" She stuttered, her eyes finally focusing on his face. They'd made love just the night before, but her body yearned for his, and she was thrilled that he felt the same.

"Yeah, that and other things." he whispered, his gaze turning serious.

She could barely form a coherent thought.

She stared at his mouth wishing he would just shut up and show her what other things he wanted to do.

He blushed, his eyes darting away from her, and she couldn't help the smile stretching on her face.

"Show me." she answered. He hesitated only a moment before he kissed her again- a soul shattering, mind-blowing kiss that rocked the foundations of her being.

His touch was so gentle, his kiss passionate and sweet. He kissed her until she was breathless. She memorized each ripple of muscle, the smell and feel of his skin, and the way he tasted. She felt his mouth close over her neck, his hands cupping her breasts gently, and she couldn't stop his name from sliding past her throat when his tongue brushed over her nipple.

Her name being called brought them both back to reality. A second later she reacted, her intuition screaming to keep him hidden, that he wouldn't want to be seen doing this.

Grabbing his shoulder with one hand, Kagome shoved him under the water turning abruptly to shield him from view. The water hid her lower body, and she raised her hands automatically to cover her breasts.

She glanced behind her when she heard him come up for air, but was relieved when he stayed crouched low, his hair blending with hers in the water.

She jerked her attention back to the person crashing through the trees. Had she been in a less embarrassing predicament she might have laughed at the panicked expression on her best friend's face.

"I heard you scream, are you all right?" Shippo's voice died suddenly, and he nearly fell over in his haste to turn away from her, his face tomato red.

"I tripped." It was the only excuse she could come up with as Inuyasha's hand made its way up her inner thigh, his mouth placing wet kisses along her lower back. Delicious sensations assaulted her, and though she tried to form a coherent sentence, her mind and words failed miserably.

"You're sure you're -"

"Fine – great - bath, back soon. " She stammered, her body and mind redirecting its attention to the man eliciting such erotic sensations out of her body. She felt his hands move over her ribs, and nearly screamed his name into the night when his fingers wedged between hers to slide over her sensitive skin.

She never saw her best friend's quick glance behind him, nor the smile Inuyasha bestowed on him. But she did hear his amused " Ohhhh" echo behind him as he turned and disappeared into the forest on his way back to camp.

XXX

He sank into her gently, slowly. His heat lit a new urgency in her blood as she adjusted to the invasion of his body in hers.

He moved, hesitantly at first, and the air rushed out of her lungs at the pleasure his movement caused. Afraid he'd pull away completely, she tightened her hold on his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his skin. She hooked her legs around his waist locking them at her ankles. He sank further into her, his body closer, his lips crashing onto hers in a heated kiss.

His moan of pleasure raced past her ears, and she opened her eyes when he began to move. His body rocked against hers gently, and she struggled to find his rhythm. She wanted to see the man loving her. She wanted to see the look on his face, to memorize it. She wanted to remember him in this moment, because he was only man who would ever know her so intimately.

His eyes opened then, and she could see love reflected in his gaze. He smiled before leaning down to kiss her. She closed her eyes, the tension in her body building like a cord ready to snap. She found his rhythm, matching his every thrust, her body responding to his every movement. She arched toward him, and his hands found her breasts, again. She hissed in pleasure when his mouth closed over her nipple, his body still moving in time with hers. They danced together, his lips teasing her flesh, his hands intertwined with her own.

" Open your eyes." he murmured softly, and she couldn't help but heed his request.

Burning heat hummed through her, and a moment later the coil snapped sending her hurling over the edge of her own sanity. Seconds later he followed her, her name hissing past his lips in sultry undertones of need. His body collapsed over hers, their hearts thundering heavily, and their bodies coated in sweat.

xxxxxxx

Hours later found them lying at the edge of the lake, naked as the day they were born. Kagome was nearly asleep when Inuyasha's voice broke the silence.

"You're not going to tell me what was wrong, are you?" he murmured.

"Why? " She yawned, smiling softly before leaning over to kiss him.

"So I can fix it." he answered.

"You already did. " She laughed at the confused look on his face and decided she should tell him so he wouldn't worry himself anymore.

"You gave me the one thing I needed the most.. " She whispered, her hand covering his cheek as the sun came over the horizon.

"What's that?" he said, his mouth coming closer for another kiss.

"You. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly dawn when they made their way into the cave.

Kagome no longer felt guilty for needing Inuyasha intimately. She, her mate, and their family would live and love, laugh and argue as often as possible before reality crashed in on them.

She just had no way of knowing just how soon that would be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am terribly sorry for the wait on this. I want to thank you all for you reviews and encouragement, and for your undying support. I am sorry I haven't had time to reply to your reviews, but I read each and every one, and I deeply appreciate that you took the time to let me now what you thought of the chapter.

Things are even more hectic than before. We are trying to get things finished at our home before snow flies, and so I have had little to no time on my computer- no time to write- no time to reply to you all, and no time to sit down with a lemony touch of Inuyasha/Kagome fluff. Well, almost none anyway.

I wrote this chapter intending it to be an original oneshot. A good friend of mine – you know who you are- read through( and helped to edit) this piece as it was originally intended to be a first person narrative. She'd mentioned that it could be a piece on a human Inuyasha and Kagome( based on its original version) , and with that thought in mind I set out to tweak it for use in this chapter of Birth Rite. This version is unedited however, so please excuse any errors you may find as I am sure there are a few. I hope it worked since this fic ( in my opinion..lol..) needed some lemony goodness. I hope you all like it. PLEASE be sure to let me know. I know it is easy to bypass the review button, and there are still many of you who are adding this to favs, but please leave a review. I can't tell you how much I enjoy hearing from you, and how encouraging it is when so many of you reply. I will try harder myself to reply to each of you as it is simply unfair to ask for reviews, and not reply to those of you who actually make such an effort. I WILL do better- I PROMISE!!

I will post again as soon as I can. With the weather changing, my migraines have returned full force, and between being swamped with work, and house-hold requirements, I am struggling to find some ' ME ' time. Please bear with me. I won't give up on this fic if you won't give up on me.

Enough of my rambling. LOL. I hope you and yours are happy and healthy. Until next time..Neisha


	21. Set Traps

I do not- never have- never will own Inuyasha or its characters.

Birth Rite chapter 21

_One day earlier- just after the fight in the forest. _

Naraku moved unheard through the caves using Kagome's memories to guide him. He glided from one cavern to another finding each empty. He'd beat them here though he was certain they weren't far behind him. Moving cautiously he searched the caves finding hidden corners to set his traps in.

They wouldn't know what hit them. Kagome and her abilities would finally be his to abuse. His laughter filled the caves, the breeze carrying the sadistic vibrations further from him until it echoed freely through the empty tunnels.

Yes, today he'd have what he wanted.

Hours later, his traps set, Naraku disappeared within the many passageways littered throughout the catacombs. A female's laughter in the distance had alerted him to the pack's arrival. He'd refused his body its physical form; he carried no scent when he traveled as the mist. They'd never know he was there, never know they were headed for death.

He waited silently throughout the day and into the night. He cursed silently wondering just where the Hell the rest of the pack had gone. The eldest Dog, Sesshoumaru, and one of the females had arrived followed shortly after by the dark haired male and his female.

But Inuyasha and Kagome had yet to arrive, as did Shippo and the woman with orange eyes. He waited patiently, noting when the sun disappeared behind the horizon. He listened as each couple eventually sauntered into their respective rooms, and listened closer still until their breaths were heard coming in steady slow rhythms.

He was getting bored.

Perhaps he'd spring a few traps early. After all, the others were sure to venture in, and he'd bet his right arm that they'd search the caves for their pack. All he had to do was be sure to set one of the traps further in the caves.

Shifting noiselessly from his hidden perch, Naraku smiled, his lips peeling back to reveal sharp white teeth.

Moving swiftly, he made his way into one of the bedchambers, his eyes focusing on the man and woman sleeping soundly on a pile of furs. The man, Miroku, if memory served correctly, was lying on his back, his arm wrapped protectively around the female's shoulder. Her head rested on his arm, masses of dark hair spilling around them.

Naraku nearly choked aloud when the man's hand found the curve of the female's breast, her growl of warning echoing around them, her hand pushing his from her person. Her mate merely smiled contentedly in his sleep, his abused hand seeking comfort on her curved hip.

It was to bad this man insisted on being loyal to his pack. He might have made an interesting companion with his lecherous ways.

He recognized the man then. He was the wolf who'd attacked him in the forest the night Sesshoumaru had nearly ripped his throat out. He snarled, catching himself before the sound could materialize.

Payback was a bitch.

A noise further down the passageway drew him from the sleeping couple's room. He followed the light sound of laughter, his eyes narrowing on a beautiful young woman, her voice echoing sweetly down the corridor.

" Sess, I need to use the bathroom!" she giggled continuing her struggle to recover her hand from its invisible prison behind the fur covered doorway.

" I'll come with you Rin." Sesshoumaru said from the inside the room.

" No." she laughed. " I'll be right back. You just keep the bed warm for me. Deal?"

" Hurry up then." came the Dog's response.

So _this_ was the eldest Dog's bitch, he was certain now.

Yes, payback was certainly a bitch.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Present._

The cavern was eerily silent. There was no laughter in the passageways, no bickering by the fireplace. There was only the barest hint of a growl hissing through the stale air that curled around them.

Inuyasha growled in response, his lips curling back in a snarl, his ears twitching in the direction the warning growl had come from. Pulling Kagome closer, he glanced toward Shippo tipping his head to the right.

He watched in silence as the fox nodded in understanding before taking hold of Kirara's hand and making his way down the corridor, both disappearing in its depths.

Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha leaned forward, his eyes searching the darkness of the cave.

" We'll search the remaining rooms, then join Kirara and Shippo at the emergency exit. The others are most likely waiting for us there as well, but I want to be sure that everyone is safe. "

His voice whispered past her senses, but something was wrong. The sun was rising higher in the sky outside, but she felt like darkness was closing in on them.

Making their way through the dark passageways they checked each room, one by one, finding them empty. Another growl echoed faintly in the distance, and Inuyasha immediately changed direction. Pulling Kagome behind him he weaved further into the catacombs.

His brother's growl resonated around him, but what frightened him was that he couldn't hear Sango and Miroku. Shippo and Kirara were also strangely silent, as was Rin.

Kagome's body jerked closer to his. Something touched her, though a quick glance over her shoulder confirmed there was nothing there.

Inuyasha stopped the instant her body collided with his. His eyes searched hers. " What's wrong?"" I swear something touched me." She whispered, her eyes still searching the darkness. There were no torches lit, no sounds echoing through the halls. Her skin crawled where the invisible touch had caressed, and in her mind she could swear she heard Naraku laughing at her distress.

Inuyasha growled, his anger building. _He _was touching her, and there wasn't a damn thing he could physically do to stop him. Not until Naraku took his human form.

Inuyasha felt her distress, nearly tasting her worry and fear. The others were so quiet, the only sign of their presence heard in the distant growls of his Brother. But they were muffled, as if there were something blocking their vocal patterns. Pulling Kagome closer, Inuyasha began moving again. They were nearing the exit, and he silently thanked his demon heritage for the ability to find his way through the darkness. He hadn't been down here in centuries; he and Sesshoumaru had checked the exit's condition periodically to make certain escape was possible should the need ever present itself.

He smiled suddenly when he caught the faint scent of his brother, noting too that Miroku and Sango were nearby as well. But where were Shippo and Kirara?Turning the corner Inuyasha was stunned by what met his vision. The exit was sealed. Barking lightly, he was pleased by the answering growl, though the message it carried brought a new fear. Naraku wouldn't understand their language. It was the only advantage they had left.

" _The exit is blocked from both sides. We can't get back to you, nor can we exit the cave. Miroku and Sango are clearing the debris on the other side._ " Sesshoumaru barked.

_" We'll begin clearing it on this side_. " Inuyasha murmured before suddenly reaching for his mate. Kagome squeaked in surprise when Inuyasha's clawed hand reached to pull her behind him. A moment later her ears picked up the sound of light footsteps making their way toward them. Someone was coming.

_" What the Hell happened here_?" Shippo asked, he and Kirara making their way around the corner.  
_  
" Naraku_." Inuyasha hissed. " _And just where the Hell have you two been? You should have beat us down here."_  
_  
" I made a wrong turn._" Shippo muttered, his embarrassment clear. _'' It's not like I've ever been here before." _

" _We are loosing oxygen._ " Sessoumaru hissed. "_I can't blow out the blockage or I'll risk caving the rest of the structure in. "  
_  
" _We'll open it up._ " Inuyasha grunted, his hands already beginning to dig through the fallen rock. _" Tell Miroku and Sango to stop digging. You should be resting quiet to conserve air. And where the Hell's Rin? Why can't I hear her?"_ Inuyasha suddenly growled, realization barely setting in that they had yet to hear her voice.

Seshoumaru's angry growl echoed around them. ''_Naraku used her to lure us here. She is unconscious." _

Kagome teared up, her heart sinking with the knowledge that Rin was hurt. Her family had been buried alive, and Naraku had used Rin as bait. Shaking her head she reached forward, her hands fumbling through the rock and dirt trying to help as best as she could.

They each took a section and began the frantic pace of digging out their family. The more they uncovered, the more the tunnel seemed to weaken, bits of rock and dirt filtering heavily over them as they struggled to clear away more of the debris. Hours passed, each person moving back and forth stacking the rocks against the walls of the passageway.

Kagome moved without thought, her hands, like the others, beginning to bleed as bits of sharpened stone cut through her tender flesh. Grabbing another rock, she stumbled over to the wall before dropping it as gently as possible on the top. Her head jerked up at Inuyasha's sharp bark, a smile stretching over her face when Inuyasha reached into the dirt pulling Sesshoumaru's hand back through. One by one her family was brought through the blockage, but only when she tried to walk toward them did she realize she couldn't.

Her skin crawled when Naraku moved in behind her, his hand closing roughly over her arm the moment his body took its physical form.

" Take a good long look Angel, because it's the last time you'll ever see them alive." he hissed, his laughter bouncing off the rock walls.

" No- please. Don't do this. PLEASE!!" Kagome begged, struggling to pull away from his bruising hold.

" Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!" she screamed, her heart shattering when the barrier gave way, Inuyasha's head turning instantaneously in response to her cry.

She could feel Naraku's claws tearing into her arm as she struggled, could feel it as he forced her body into mist. And she could feel, for the briefest moment, Inuyasha's hand grab her own a second before her physical body vanished.

She screamed again when the walls surrounding them imploded, her family, her mate caught within the storm of falling rock and dirt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long wait on this. I got a new job, a sort of promotion I guess, and between trying to learn new computer programs and trying to stay caught up on regular life...lets just say that life is busy-- still.

I haven't had much time to write lately. This was all I could get together in what amounted to 1 ½ days, and I am fairly certain that it shows. It needs edited, and I still haven't decided if I like it at all. But considering it's been a month or better since I last posted- it'll have to do. I don't want you guys waiting any longer on me to get an update out.

Please let me know what you think. It seems that less and less are reviewing, although there are a lot still adding to favs. Please review guys. It is so much more than just statistics for me. It lets me know that the story is being read and enjoyed, that I am still entertaining you all, and not boring you to tears with a fic that is loosing interest. I am just hoping that everyone has just gotten busy, and that that is the reason behind the drop in reviews.

And to those who continue to support my mad attempts at authoring...

Thank you all for continuing to support me!!!! I come back time and again, writing new chapters for you guys as thanks for your undying encouragement. Without you all I would stop making the effort entirely as it is not worth making the time for if you guys aren't reading and enjoying.. so thank you for taking the time to let me know that you're still out there wanting more.

Until next time...Neisha


	22. Pity and Anger

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, though I would LOVE to!

Birth Rite..ch22 Pity and Anger

Sharp white light ripped through her vision, a vast contrast to the darkness of the caves. Kagome struggled against Naraku's hold on her arms, her tears falling in a waterfall of loss and anger. He let her go suddenly, and she staggered to the rear of the cave where the exit used to be, her hands brushing across the rock grave her family now lay within.

She struggled to hear something- anything, but her ears met with silence, her anguished sobs the only sound penetrating her mind.

She fell to her knees, her body shaking beneath the sobs wracking through it. _Inuyasha... _She couldn't hear him, couldn't feel him.

Naraku's sadistic laughter filled her ears, his pleasure at her pain obvious.

" You'll never have that Dog again Kagome. He'll never touch you again."

" Why? Why are you doing this?" Kagome cried, her head turned toward him, his body showered in the sunlight that should have killed him.

He only sneered down at her, his eyes narrowing in anger, his hands curling into a tight fists

" You haven't spent centuries in the dark. " He spat. " You haven't endured hundreds of years not feeling the light of day on your flesh, or been unable to feel the pleasure of another's touch. I have!"

" You haven't always been this way?" Kagome questioned, her hand clutching the grass beside her knee.

Naraku laughed bitterly, his gaze riveting her to the ground. "Ah.. Such pity for someone like me little girl?

" You knew what the sunlight felt like before Midioriko?"

" Yes." He seethed. " I haven't always been this creature. You think centuries spent in the shadows has made this life bearable?" He laughed harshly, his hands falling to grasp her upper arms jerking her toward him.

" I was human once- so many years ago that I can't even remember the exact number. I _lived, _I _breathed_. It was a crazy old fool who created me only to die and leave me this..._existence. _

He died trying to make himself the same creature he made in me- died before giving me back my humanity. He sought immortality, and youth. He spent every moment of every day conjuring spells, and buying foreign herbs for potions he would try on the unsuspecting killing hundreds in his insane attempts.

And then he turned to me when he'd found it. I was his blood, his image. He wanted to see what would happen to him if he used it, so he used me as his test dummy. He was right- it did work.

He invited me for drinks. I didn't hesitate, I trusted him. He mixed his potion with my drink, and with it he took away my humanity! He made me this creature, and the bastard was so excited when it worked that his old heart gave out before he could drink his prized potion, and before he could make an antidote.

" Who was he?" She didn't care, her heart was locked within the crumbled ruins of the cave, and she'd voiced the question without thought.

His hands tightened around her arms, his claws tearing into her tender flesh. Naraku snorted in disgust, his eyes falling to the streams of blood coating her arms. His breath caressed her face stirring loose bits of her hair.

" My Father, both in humanity, and inhumanity." He sneered, his fangs glistening eerily in the sunlight.

" He took my ability to sustain the sunlight with him to the grave, along with my ability to stomach human foods. "

" Did you...?"

" Try to find a cure? Of curse I did! I spent more than a hundred years experimenting with potions and spells. Then I found Midioriko, and killed her before I realized just what her blood could do for me. "

He paused, his eyes studying her, and Kagome cringed at the hollowness in them.

" And now I've found you, only I KNOW what you possess. It seems nature has provided what my potions couldn't."

Naraku jerked her to him, her body colliding heavily against his chest.

" You're mine bitch. Don't ever forget that!"

She shuddered when his breath coated her skin, his tongue snaking out to taste the pounding pulse in her neck. She hissed in anger, her disgust fueling her already reckless nature, her mind busy searching for a way to get back to her family.

" I'd rather die than be used for your benefit!" she snarled.

Steeling her resolve, she pushed away from him, her strength startling him enough that he let her go again, his eyes narrowing in surprise.

" If my family can't have me Naraku, you won't either. " Kagome hissed, her hand raising swiftly, her fingernail sharpening into a claw in the breath of a second. Without a second thought to what she was doing, Kagome pressed her claw to her throat. With one swift motion she cut through the major artery in her neck; a nick, but without treatment it was enough to drain her slowly. She hoped it would be slow enough to give her the time she needed.

She could feel her blood's release from her body, felt it coat her skin with each beat of her heart. Focusing her strength, Kagome allowed her body to shift leaving only a mist where she once stood. It was only a matter of time before she lost her capacity to keep control, but it was time she would never let go of. Scattering her energy, she left a vague trail for Naraku to follow leading away from the caves.

She watched as Naraku surged forward, his hand closing around what would have been her throat, only to growl in anger when his claws closed around thin air. He snarled, his rage at losing her felt in the pulsing of the air around him, and she smiled. This would only last a bit longer, but it was the only way to get back to Inuyasha; it had to work!

She watched Naraku track her scent. She lead him further away hoping to guarantee the time she'd need to search for the others.

Scattering bits of energy in all directions, she watched Naraku begin searching frantically before masking her scent and redirecting her energy to the caves. Closing her eyes, she let her heart guide her, ancient memories and instincts clashing for control. She could feel her body weakening, but she had to know if they were alive. She had to know! If they were gone, she'd die of blood loss at their sides, and in the arms of the man she would love forever.

Kagome moved toward what was once a small opening in the rock wall, hoping by some miracle her family still lived and breathed beyond its collapsed walls.

Touching the rock she closed her eyes, her hand trailing against the shattered dwelling trying to find where the opening had been. She floated past the solid foundation, the rock and soil accepting her entrance without any disturbance.

She could feel the cool stone grate past her shapeless form. It was odd- the sensation of solid rock and dirt passing through her slender frame. In a strange way it felt oddly comforting- like returning from a long trip, and being held in the arms of the one person you loved without thought, without reservation, and without remorse. It was like coming home.

She could feel the Earth's heart beat thrumming through her, echoing in her head, its arms held open to guide her through each passageway, each twist and turn in the darkness.

Kagome pushed further, her body growing weaker with each passing moment. She bent and twisted, her body filtering easily through the rubble until finally recognizing the rocks she and the others had stacked against the outlying walls. She realized that might have saved her family. Those rocks had allowed for a shallow tunnel, kept enough space to hold some oxygen. She began sifting through the dirt, realizing after a few moments that searching as mist would get her nowhere in a quick hurry.

With the last of her energy she allowed her body its physical form, her hands tearing away the dirt as she called out each family member's name.

She nearly choked in excitement when she heard an almost inaudible growl to her right.

Digging frantically, she nearly cried when she found Miroku, his body lying atop an unconscious, but breathing Sango.

" Kagome?" Miroku questioned, trying to focus on the woman above him. He caught sight of her face, its paleness alerting him to another more frightening fact. He could smell her blood, a lot of it.

Reaching to check Sango, and finding her alive, Miroku then reached for Kagome, only to have his hand pushed gently away. Kagome moved past him, her hand reaching to touch Sango's cheek, and she smiled when Sango's eyes opened, a pained moan sliding past her lips.

" Where are the othe...KAGOME! You're bleeding!" Sango hissed, her eyes widening.

" I'll be fine- just help me find the others." Kagome whispered. " It won't be long before Narkau realizes just what I've done. I...we don't have much time."

Even her voice sounded weak.

" Let me help you Kagome. " Miroku's voice caught in his throat when he caught sight of her wound. " We have to close that Kagome! You'll bleed to death if we don't!"

" There's no time Miroku. We have to get the others out. It won't be long before Naraku comes looking."

"You won't do anyone any good dead, Kagome! Do you want Inuyasha left without his mate because you wouldn't accept help? He'll die without you Kagome! Is that what you want?

"NEVER!" Kagome swore, her mind grasping what Miroku was telling her. Without her by his side, Inuyasha would lose his hold on reality. He'd die a shadow of the great demon he was, and she wouldn't be responsible for that.

Miroku's right Kagome. Let him help. I'll start looking for the others." Sango murmured, her body moving uneasily as she began searching.

" What do we do?"

Miroku eyed the gash at Kagome's throat realizing her need for blood to restore what was lost. He reached for her, and his heart dropped when she fell into his arms, her body beginning to succumb to the lack of blood. Her eyes seemed unfocused at best, and with a gentleness born of the love he held for his sister, he bent forward, his mouth closing gently over the wound at her throat. He only hoped his saliva would heal her quickly enough.

Her breath ripped through his ears, her body jerking as if in pain, her mate mark glowing defiantly in the darkness. His was a foreign touch, and he hoped that her body would recognize his as being part of her pack. It would save her the burning pain her mate mark would set on her flesh in response to another male's intimate touch. He hoped Inuyasha would understand what was happening. Pulling away from her gently, his head spinning from the effect her blood had on him, Miroku reached to guide her closer.

" Take what you need, Kagome." Miroku murmured tipping his head slightly and coaxing her head to his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forgive the abrupt ending. I split this chapter into 2 parts, and this seemed as good a place as any to stop... I had thought to post it as a single chapter, but my curiosity got the better of me and I simply had to know how many of you were still out there reading this.

I am sorry this has taken so long to post, life just isn't slowing down, but I was determined to get some of it up today as a Christmas Eve present for all you who have stood by me.

I hope you are all well and happy, and that the holidays have given everyone their heart's desires.

I shall post again very soon since the next chapter is as ready as it can be given my time limits. I would absolutely LOVE to hear from all of you again.

Please let me know what you think so far. Without you this story would fail horribly. Thank you all for your undying support, encouragement and friendship. Without you I wouldn't have given this writing thing much more than a passing curiosity, but you all are what keeps me on this site, and are my primary motivation in getting back on the computer to write something I always pray you will enjoy.

I'd love to hear from you all again.

Happy Holidays all. I have met so many wonderful people on this site, and I am very, very thankful to have you all. I shall post again soon, depending on your desire for more...lol

Until then...Neisha


	23. Reunited

Birth Rite chapter 23

" I can't. What if I take to much? I can't risk your life Miroku. I can't." Kagome breathed, her weakness barely leaving her the strength for speech. " What of Sango...?"

Sango turned her head toward them, her hands still busy searching. " If you don't start making yourself better this instant Kagome, I swear to God that when we get out of this, I'll kick your ass into next Sunday! "

Sango growled. " You're my sister, my pack. If you won't take from Miroku, you'll take from me!" Moving to crawl back toward them, Sango was stopped by the wave of Miroku's hand. Smiling at his determination, and knowing that Miroku often got what he wanted, she turned her attention back to finding the others.

Swearing under his breath , Miroku reached between them using his claw to create an open wound at the base of his neck.

" We'll both die of blood loss if you don't feed, Kagome. I won't let you die. Inuyasha needs you, I need you. Damn it Kagome, we LOVE you...all of us. Feed DAMN IT!"

His blood smelled so sweet, its metallic scent calling to her need. " I will see things, Miroku, know things I shouldn't. " She hesitated, her eyes trying to bring him into focus.

" If you're worried about seeing intimate details of my life...don't be. You might be impressed. "

He was joking, she could hear it in the softness of his voice, and she smiled when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" You're saliva will heal the wound. Don't worry for me Kagome, I trust you."

She smiled, her head falling forward, her tongue touching his wound just before her mouth closed over him. His blood was like a shock wave to her system, foreign and powerful, his own mate mark burning bright against her closed eyes. She'd only taken blood from Inuyasha, and to be in this position with another male was awkward, and uncomfortable.

Memories surged past her, images of hands stroking warm flesh. She heard hushed words of love whisper past her ears, words that were said to Sango- Miroku's words.

She saw the moment Miroku had marked Sango as his own, heard their declarations of love as one by one Miroku's most recent memories flooded her mind.

She could feel his heart flutter, could hear his blood slowing. She pulled away from him, her body still needing more, yet knowing if she took it from him- he'd die.

" You need more. I can hear it in the slow beat of your heart. " Miroku whispered, his body trying to recover.

" Find the others Miroku. We have to find the others. " Kagome whispered, her hand reaching to cup his cheek. " Thank you." she murmured before turning and moving away from him and searching again for Inuyasha and the others.

They moved through the debris, each searching for someone, anyone.

Miroku laughed suddenly, his hands uncovering the dirty white of Sesshomaru's shirt. An angry growl resonated around them as Sesshomaru moved, his body bringing Rin's up with him.

Something stirring to the left caught Kagome's attention, and she smiled when Shippo and Kirara made their way through the dirt, their bodies closer to the rocks at the side of the cave.

Kagome dug frantically. Where was Inuyasha! Distantly she could hear Miroku telling Sessomaru the details of her blood loss. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sango cradling Rin's head in her lap, Sesshomaru busy checking her for new injuries. Miroku was kneeling beside them. Shippo and Kirara were digging further back in the cave, and she smiled softly despite her fear.

A wave of nausea surged through her, and Kagome fell forward, her blurred vision and lack of strength causing her to misjudge the distance between her hand and the debris she was digging through. Her gasp of surprise echoed around them when someone caught her. Her vision swirled, spots of black and white fighting for dominance. She felt herself drawn up against a rigid chest, and her emotions broke. Sessomaru's body was hard and unforgiving, though the care he handled her with belied a tenderness which he rarely displayed publicly.

Kagome allowed him to hold her, felt him press her head against his shoulder as he rocked her gently. Sessomaru frowned, her sobs wracking through his body, her tears wetting his chest through the dirty white shirt he wore.

" I can't find him...Sess. I can't find Inuyasha..." Kagome sobbed, her fist twisting into the front of his shirt. " I can't find him."

" He's here, Kagome. He's strong, and we will find him. But first you need to feed again. You are still weak." Sessomaru murmured, his hand reaching to push her hair from her face, his eyes narrowing at just how pale she was.

" There's no time!" Kagome hissed, her hands raising to push herself away from his hold. " He could be running out of air! We have to..."

She gasped when Sesshomaru pulled her up by her arms to look into her tear filled eyes.

" You _will_ feed, and you _will_ do it now. You are no good to Inuyasha half dead. Miroku and the others are still searching. A few moments to feed will hardly make a difference when others are already looking for him."

" But." Kagome snapped her mouth shut at the glare she received from her eldest brother. Sessomaru was right. Inuyasha could be hurt, and she needed to be strong for the both of them.

" I will see..." Kagome stuttered before being cut off by a less than friendly growl.

" I care not what you see. I have nothing to be ashamed of. " Sesshomaru growled, his hand pushing hers toward his exposed throat, his claw opening a shallow cut in his skin.

Closing her eyes, Kagome listened to the steady beat of Sesshomaru's heart. Opening her mouth, she closed it over his flesh, felt his shoulders stiffen at the brush of her teeth against his skin. Metallic warmth flooded her mouth, coating her tongue before falling down her throat and into her blood starved body. His power surged through her, and she could feel her energy beginning to build.

His memories raged through her mind; images of the club, visuals of Rin's blushing face beneath the stairway - heated feelings, private moments. His memories shifted until Kagome could see him standing before Rin, his hands carefully undoing the buttons of her dress, Rin's face looking up at him filled with unconditional love; Rin's clothing slid from her shoulders.

Brief images replayed through Kagome's mind: hesitant caresses amid more experienced touches; dark brown hair splashed with a mix of silver- like darkened land brushed with the rays of a silver moon, both blending and receding, and meeting again in a silent dance.

Kagome pulled away then.

" You need more." It wasn't a statement Sessomaru expected her to argue with, but his head, and hers jerked up when Inuyasha's soft moan erupted somewhere to their left.

" Inuyasha!" She was gone from Sessomaru's embrace in a scurry of limbs, her hands tearing through the dirt and rock holding Inuyasha prisoner.

In seconds Miroku and Sesshomaru were at her side. She nearly became hysterical when Sesshomaru reached through the soil bringing Inuyasha up with him, his hand curled around the front of Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha coughed softly as his body was drug, none to gently, from the impromptu grave he'd found himself in.

His first thought was of Kagome, and in an instant he pushed away from Sesshomaru and was on his feet, his head slamming into the rock ceiling above them. " _Kagome!"_

" We have to find..." Inuyasha started, his heart stopping in his chest when his nose filled with the lingering scent of Kagome's blood.

" Inuyasha!"

He stumbled backward when something pushed into his embrace, arms wrapping themselves securely around his neck, soft lips pressed hard against his own.

It only took a moment for his body to recognize hers. His arms closed around his mate, crushing her body to his. He kissed her in return, his tongue delving deep into the sweet recesses of her mouth.

Pulling away from her, Inuyasha tried desperately to speak between the kisses that were being scattered over his face and mouth.

" I thought ...you were..gone. Naraku? How did you?"

" She can explain the details later. Right now Kagome needs to feed again. "

Sessomaru's voice came from behind them, and Inuyasha found himself rather confused, until he remembered the scent of her blood.

" _Again..."_

" What happened?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes searching his mate's body, a growl escaping him when his eyes pinpointed the sealed wound at her throat. That was a mortal injury. She could have died!

" Who did this to you?" Inuyasha hissed, his hand raising to trace the damage done to her once flawless neck and arms. .

Kagome hesitated knowing he'd be angry when she told him.

" WHO Kagome!"

" It was the only way I could get away from Naraku. I led him away from the caves, then scattered some energy so he'd be hunting for me while I returned here. I had to find you...I _had_ to. " Kagome whispered, her ears ringing from the startled gasps and angry growls resonating around her.

" You did this to yourself? Kagome, you could have died! How could you be so stupid?" Inuyasha hissed, the other members of their pack circling them.

" I would rather have died, then to have lived even a moment without you...without _all_ of you." Kagome whispered, her eyes filling with tears. " It was worth the risk. I could have bled to death, but I'd have died right here with my family. But I found Miroku, and he closed the wound. He and Sessomaru gave me their blood. I feel better. I'll be all right. Now that I have you back, I'll be all right!"

Inuyasha pulled her close, his head falling to her shoulder, his nose buried in the comforting scent of her hair. He shivered when her tongue caressed his skin, and unconsciously moved his head to the side to allow her the access she needed. He knew he should be angry, jealous even that his mate had taken sustenance from other males, but those males were pack. Oddly enough he was all right with that, as long as it _never_ had to happen again.

He shuddered when her teeth sank into him, his body surging with excitement although this was hardly the time or the place for a quick roll in the hay.

He wasn't expecting it when she jerked away from him, her breath hissing through clenched teeth. Her aura spiked, and his eyes widened at the sheer power that radiated within it.

" He knows. He's coming back!"

Her voice had a far-off quality to it, and Inuyasha could feel his inner demon rising in response to hers.

" Lets get out of here. We have some unfinished business to deal with." Kagome hissed smiling gently when she felt her pack's excitement rising. She could feel the moment Miroku, Sango and even Rin shifted, Shippo and Kirara following shortly after. She turned slightly, her aura beginning to sizzle as her energy built.

They could hear the Earth around them groaning in response to her fury, and from somewhere deep within, she conjured a barrier to protect them from anymore falling debris. Something foreign whispered through her mind, and her body responded instantly, ancient instinct guiding her power.

Closing her eyes, Kagome redirected her building energy toward the back of the cave, and with a resounding crash they watched the Earth in front of them shatter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am sorry this took so long to post. I had planned to put it up Christmas morning, but unexpected company derailed that intention, and then I decided to add to it though I didn't have the time to add each extra piece I wanted. After that it has been so busy that today is all I have had to even glance at the computer. This chapter has not been edited since the changes I made , so please forgive the mistakes. I wanted to revise it, but life got in the way, and is still in the way so I am posting it as it is. I'll try to edit all later since I promised to post it so long ago and didn't get it done. Please forgive me? Hopefully there aren't to many mistakes.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I just through read each one and am thrilled to still have you with me, though I have noticed I am missing a lot of others. I hope you are all well, and that I will get to hear from you all soon. Believe it or not- I DO notice when you're gone.

Anywho- I will be starting the next chapter soon, as well as starting a new story though I expect it will be awhile before I start posting it. I need to finish this one first as I barely have time for it. I don't think there'll be many more chapters left on Birth Rite though. I am beginning to feel like it has been drawn out far to long, and the loss of many of my other reviewers continues to worry me. I am thrilled though that so many of you are still with me. It aways amazes me that you all stick with me even though my updates are more erratic than ever. Favs and author alerts are way up as well, but it seems that even though those are climbing, the reviews are dropping and I am unsure why.

Anyway- hope you enjoy, and please, don't hesitate to let me know. I'd LOVE to hear from you all again..

Neisha


	24. The End

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, all I can claim are the words that make up this story, and the story itself.

One month...Sorry guys- I had no idea this chapter would take so long. To those who have reviewed, but arn't members...thank you! I would reply if I could to your reviews, but without emails, it is rather difficult. To those that I may have missed, thanks again for reviewing. I love hearing from each of you, and your reviews always leave me smiling. And to those who I have replied to- Thanks again...I loved every review!

Chapter 24: The End

Naraku stalked toward the cave, his fury at Kagome's deceit raging through his blood. She was smart, was already beginning to learn the traits that came with her gift. He'd learned all about her power, had studied it relentlessly though the two hundred years that had passed since taking Midioriko's life.

She was becoming powerful, and soon would be unstoppable. She carried ancient blood in her veins, and with it would come the whispering knowledge to guide it. But he would have her before that happened, would bend her will to his own to use her gift for his own benefit.

And he would punish her for her trickery, for making him track a useless scent for the last hour. She was wasting daylight, _his_ daylight, and he would soon need her blood to continue his ability to exist during the day. He could feel the faint prickle of his skin as he moved through the sunlight. It would become more painful as time went by, and soon he'd be forced to the shadows, and then back into the darkness of the night if he didn't replenish the blood he'd taken from her. His body was burning what was left of her essence at an alarming rate. He needed to feed from her soon.

Naraku stopped at the sound grating past his ears, his dark eyes searching the clearing for the cause. The Earth groaned in agony, its faint rumble becoming louder and louder still. He could feel the ground beneath his feet begin to quake, small tremors at first followed by increasingly turbulent aftershocks.

He turned in a slow circle, his hands flaring outward to expose his claws, his body taking on his curse.

His skin drew tight around his face, eyes falling further into his skull, the whites of them disappearing; only a bead of bloody irises remained in their hollow depths. Fangs glided from his upper jaw as his teeth shifted, and a bitter smile pulled at his lips. Perhaps Kagome was bringing the fight to him after all.

Moving toward the cave at a faster pace, he swore when the Earth exploded before him. He turned instantly, rock and dirt pelting his back, and he narrowed his eyes when he felt it tearing through his shirt and into the soft flesh. The sound of the explosion melted beneath the roaring growl of a pack of wolves. Turning to look over his shoulder Naraku allowed himself to smile.

Kagome was learning her power, and had grown even more powerful. Her wounds were healed, and Naraku knew in that moment that she'd fed, from more than one male in her pack. He wondered if she realized the more she fed, the more powerful she'd become. But no matter. He'd have centuries to teach her, to use her, to corrupt the power she was only now coming to realize.

He waited until the Earth settled around him, then straighted and turned toward the coming battle. He watched as her wolf pack fanned out around her, one large brown wolf with two smaller ones to her right. His eyes stopped momentarily on the only cat with the group- a cat with stunning, bright orange eyes standing near a red wolf off to Kagome's left. So she wasn't fully human either huh.

No matter. He was only interested in the female being shielded from him in the center, the two silver haired wolves standing untransformed beside her. But he wasn't going to give them the long-drawn-out battle they were expecting. No, he didn't have the time nor the patience for that, and the increased stinging of his flesh wouldn't allow it either.

" Come to me." Naraku narrowed his gaze on Kagome, his voice low and hypnotic. He sneered when her head snapped back, her body tensing as she fought his command.

" Never!" she hissed, eyes narrowing in determination even as her foot lifted to take a forward step.

" NOW!" Naraku snarled, sneering when her body shifted a bit closer, her eyes widening in fear the moment she realized she was loosing her control. She was becoming powerful, but she had centuries to go before she could be his equal.

Naraku growled in fury when Sessomaru stepped in front of her, and Inuyasha instead took first one step, then two closer, the red and large brown wolf following. The cat maintained her original position, the two smaller female wolves flanked slightly behind her.

" The only thing coming to you Naraku, is a slow, painful death. Kagome is mine, and I'll tear you apart before you'll lay another finger on her!" Inuyasha snarled, eyes flashing from amber to red and back.

Naraku laughed, his eyes narrowing on Inuyasha's angry form. He stood proud, his body tense and ready to fight. Sessomaru stood silent a few feet behind him, his arm and hand extended to keep Kagome behind him.

The two smaller wolves stayed behind, the one on the right shifting her paws nervously beneath her. She wasn't used to this form, which meant that she had to be Sessomaru's new mate. And what better way to draw Sessomaru away from Kagome than to go after his mate. Instinct would draw him to her leaving Kagome vulnerable; it was just a matter of getting around the rest of the pack, and Inuyasha.

He shifted to mist immediately, watching the pack shift their movements, noses to the air trying to find his scent. The breeze shifted through the trees, the flutter of leaves giving a false sense of peace. Naraku circled, barely touching past the red beast. If he had been in his physical form, he'd have smiled at the way one called Shippo jumped sideways, fierce jaws snapping at the afternoon breeze.

The others of the pack shifted, their eyes searching the sky for something they'd never find. Naraku moved over them, finally coming between the cat and the smallest female noting silently the flawlessness of her shape, even though it currently resided within the body of a beast. Her muscles flexed and released, her soft brown eyes shifting all around as she tried in vain to find him.

Perhaps he could just maim the girl. The women of this pack were beautiful. If any survived this encounter, he'd keep them as toys, use them against Kagome. Yes, and should Kagome refuse him, or grow strong enough to become a threat against him, he'd still have leverage in the women of her pack.

With no male mates to guard them, they'd become nothing more than frail things at his mercy, and in his bed should the fancy strike him. Redirecting his attention to the female he suspected was Sessomaru's new mate, Naraku materialized, his hand snaking out to grab for her neck, but was surprised when she fell back taking him with her. He could hear the vicious growl of her mate echo behind him.

Rin fell back, her body reacting violently to Naraku's touch. She scrambled beneath him, her rear paws clawing at his stomach as they fell. He hovered above her, the bones of his face nearly visible beneath the thin paleness of his skin. His eyes narrowed in surprised anger, his lips pulled back in a feral snarl to expose long, sharp fangs. Distantly she could hear something tearing, and a moment later realized the claws on her back paws caught the front of his shirt. She could hear Sessomaru's anger, and Inuyasha's swearing a few feet further away. But they were coming.

With effort borne of desperation, she kicked out, her rear paws catching the flesh of his stomach to send him hurling up and away from her. She watched in awe as the others in their pack spread out, Inuyasha and Sessomaru running through the center before Inuyasha jumped up and over, his clawed hand grasping Naraku's exposed throat, Sessomaru beneath them.

Naraku found himself sailing through the air, his plan shattered not two minutes after its formation, his shock at the unfolding events keeping him from shifting to mist again. He caught sight of Kagome, and tried twisting his body to land nearer to her when he saw Inuyasha and a moment later felt his flesh tearing, his windpipe crushed violently in the Dogs hand. Naraku's eyes widened in fear, and he realized the second he felt something tearing through his back that it was over. He had underestimated this pack, and their need to protect their own, and it had cost him his existence.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, his feet landing securely beneath him, his arm reaching out to bring Kagome closer to his side, before pulling her face to his chest. He dropped his bloody hand beside him trying to shield Kagome from it and watched Sessomaru pivot beneath Naraku's falling body, his arm nearly elbow deep in the Vampire's flesh.

Naraku fell silent, his body colliding with the ground, his eyes open long enough to see Sessomaru crouched a few feet from him, his still beating heart dropping from the eldest Dogs hand. And then his eyes closed, and Naraku knew no more.

" Are you alright?"

Sessomaru's voice was soft as he knelt before his mate, Kirara and Sango's fur covered bodies curled around her. Rin's body shook in fear, its now human form huddled within the protective bodies of her friends, her mate's voice calling out to her. She'd been so afraid, terrified when Naraku had appeared out of nowhere in front of her. And she'd reacted instantly. Her new form needed some concentration to maintain, but in her terror she'd lost that concentration. Now she sat huddled, naked, between Sango and Kirara.

" You could have mentioned that when one transforms back to their human state, it is without the clothing needed to cover oneself." Rin muttered, smiling when Sessomaru draped his tattered shirt over her shoulders, then lifted her into his embrace.

" You are uninjured?" He already knew the answer to that question, she was fine, but this Sesshomaru needed to hear it from her lips.

" I'm fine Sess, though it would be wonderful to get home to a hot bath...and some decent clothing. "

" _But where's the fun in that?" _Miroku growled, then yiped when Sango nipped his ear.

" _Keep your thoughts to yourself, pervert. Most of us prefer clothing when out in the daylight. " _Sango answered, her eyes roving over his form.

" _My dear Sango, you would look ravishing nude beneath the afternoon sun, your lithe figure coated in a fine sheen of perspiration, my tongue whispering over your well shaped bre..." _

Inuyasha laughed gently at the sight of Miroku running toward the tree line, tail tucked between his legs, Sango hot on his heels. Shippo and Kirara followed, as did Sessomaru carrying Rin.

" Can we go home now?" Kagome murmured, her eyes still resting on Naraku's body. " Is it over?"

Inuyasha tipped her face to his closing the distance between their lips. He kissed her gently before pulling away and smiling down at her.

" It's over. " He replied, his hand reaching to smooth the tattered remains of her clothing.

" Let's go home Kagome. We'll eat, clean up, and then I'll show you again how much I love you."

They moved into the tree line then, their pack not far ahead of them when her voice whispered through the forest.

" Your bed or mine?" Kagome smiled, laughing when Inuyasha caught her against him, his mouth crashing against hers in a heated kiss.

Sure, they'd have some rearranging to do. And they still had her powers to figure out. But they'd do it together. Inuyasha would always be there to protect her, though he would never have to protect her from himself, because she was just as desperate for his love as he was for hers.

It was their laughter that graced the breeze then, their heated whispers that glided harmoniously through the leaves.

And then it was silent, the wind dipping to take the dusty remains of a Vampire off the forest floor, then disappearing as if there had been nothing happening within the sheltered recesses of the forest.

--- o--o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---

_Centuries of time had changed them. Where once they had reigned as feared demons; giant dogs of the sky; evolution had indeed touched on them. It gradually compressed their massive size until their forms were smaller, easier to blend in with the rising cities and the growing population of humans. But even with their new, smaller frames there had been those throughout history who had happened on them when their beasts were no longer contained within their human shells. Their tales have been told throughout history giving birth to horror stories born from years of re-telling. Stories meant to frighten young children to stay in bed at night, campfire tales that haunted ones perspective of what was real, and what was myth. The once prominent title of Dog Demon had long since been replaced by the title of Werewolf. Man by day-beast by night._

_But are we sure that they are confined by the darkness? _

End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this chapter is short, but this is the way my head put it together. I had an idea for a new twist for this story, and perhaps later on I will use that twist to create a second part for this story, but for now this is where I will leave it. I know the battle was short, but I think that should Inu and Sess work together, their enemies really wouldn't stand much chance on their own. My opinion...lol

I know that Kagome's powers were never truly explained, but that is intentional. Who truly nows what they are capable of. Your lives, and your abilities are what you make of them, as is your appearance.

It is our differences that make us beautiful. Not our beauty that makes us different.

I am sad to see this story end, but it has been fun, and your thoughts and prayers were there to see me and this story through. In this fic, I found not only over whelming support through your prayers when I had brain surgery, but encouragement, thoughtfulness, and friendships that I will aways cherish. This was one of the most challenging things I have done- not the story, but the energy and passion needed to continue it when so many other challenges presented themselves. But you were all there for me, many sending well wishes through emails just for the sake of saying " Hi- how are you doing?"

And I thank each and every one of you for your continued support, and your friendships. I wouldn't do this without you. I will continue to write as much as I can, and I dearly hope you will all be there to read what my imagination tries to put into words.

Thank you all. Without you all to read it, my words mean nothing.

Neisha


End file.
